Sexualmente complicado AU
by inmaru
Summary: Ronald Weasley es estrella del porno ingles, actúa y produce, pero no por eso es un pervertido, y ve su carrera como eso, una carrera actoral, y Hermione es una estudiante de derecho con grandes promesas de futuro, un novio que la engaña y enormes prejuicios, el problema es que son más fuertes que ella.¿Logrará al final sortearlos, y darse cuenta, Ron es un solo un ser hombre?
1. La entrevista

**La entrevista**

—Necesito que pagues o desalojes Granger, así funciona.

—Usted sabe que siempre he sido puntual, es solo éste mes, nada más, le pido me dé una semana más. —La súplica era patente, y no era para menos, desde que sus padres le habían negado el subsidio de vivienda por problemas económicos no era mucho lo que podía hacer, más que buscar un trabajo y eso no era ni de lejos nada fácil.

—¡Una semana! —Exclamo atónito Filch— Ni en tus sueños, tienes dos días, Granger, ni uno más.

—Dos días... —Realmente no pudo decirle nada mas, el viejo medio calvo y con olor a cerveza se había ido dejando el ultimátum dando vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione— ¿Y ahora que se supone que haré?

Hermione Granger era una estudiante de derecho en sus últimos semestres, había ido a vivir a Londres para estudiar, dejando a sus padres en su natal Liverpool, el problema era que a pesar de sus muy buenas calificaciones, le habían dicho solo un par de semanas atrás que no podían seguir costeando su vida en la ciudad por problemas económicos; lo que la dejaban sin dinero alguno, pues no trabajaba, y ahora se enfrentaba con su casero el señor Filch quien no estaba nada dispuesto a aceptar su mora en el pago.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su poco lujoso piso, y se sentó en la mesa frente a una gran cantidad de libros y papeles, el problema era que después de aquel pequeño dilema nocturno con Filch, le sería imposible concentrarse en el estudio para su examen del día siguiente, así que confiando en sus conocimientos previos, cerró los libros y guardó las hojas en una carpeta dando un suspiro y mirando el periódico marcado con tachaduras a los círculos rojos que habia hecho previamente. Claro que había buscado trabajo, pero todos conllevaban aun sueldo muy pobre en comparación con sus austeras necesidades, y aun peor un gasto de tiempo que no podía permitirse.

—Solo quedas tu... —Dijo tomando y señalando el último círculo rojo de aquel ejemplar que rezaba.

_"Se busca asistente de buena presencia, y rápidas respuestas, Horarios flexibles, buena remuneración. Para más información presentarse en las oficinas..."_

Hermione anotaba en su agenda para el día siguiente la fecha, hora y dirección del anuncio.

—Tendré que saltarme un par de clases, pero si no hay trabajo no podre ni graduarme, ni tener un techo... —Hermione terminó de escribir y suspiró profundamente mirando por la ventana hacia la complicada noche londinense.

—Harry... Lo único que quiero es una asistente que no desee acostarse conmigo solo por dinero, si quisiera eso te pediría una prostituta o algo por el estilo ¿no crees? —Ronald caminaba de un lado a otro en su apartamento de Islintong, ofuscado por haber perdido a su tercera asistente del mes, mientras que su mejor amigo, cuñado y manager, lo miraba cansado desde el sofá.

—Ron, sinceramente ¿qué esperas que logre, si siempre que ponemos el anuncio es obvio de quien se trata? hay demasiadas chicas que quieren una oportunidad en el medio y tú... Bueno, eres el santo grial de las oportunidades del porno ingles.

—Bien, entonces ahí está tu respuesta, en el anuncio, simplemente ofrece un trabajo de asistente, no un trabajo de asistente para mí.

—Ron, eso no sería muy ortodoxo... —Dijo pasando la mano por su negro cabello.

—Ortodoxo o no, necesito a una mujer con al menos dos dedos de frente, que maneje su lívido y ambición al menos conmigo. —Expuso de nuevo.

—Oye, porque no simplemente vuelves a llamar a Lavender y nos quitamos éste problema de encima, yo no engaño a nadie, y tú tienes una asistente con las características adecuadas.

—Te volviste loco ¿verdad?... Sabes por qué despedí a Lavender, y no la pienso contratar de nuevo, sé que es muy buena, pero no voy a cargar con esos ojos de borrego a diario —Lavender Brown había sido la anterior asistente de Ron, el gran problema fue que la chica se había enamorado perdidamente, causando más inconvenientes que soluciones, e incluso llegando a propiciar que Ronald perdiera mucho dinero por uno que otro escándalo en el plató de grabación—, además Potter, no vas a engañar a nadie, simplemente omite un dato.

—¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de mujeres que se van a presentar pensando que van a una entrevista "normal". —Harry había alzado sus manos en forma de comillas.

—Es algo normal, van a buscar un trabajo de asistente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Bueno, las que lleguen y simplemente sepan que no es lo suyo, se irán, las que estén locas y solo quieran una audición las vas a identificar y despachar, las demás las entrevisto yo mismo... Y si piensas proponerme a un hombre de asistente, mi respuesta es un rotundo no. —Harry resopló profundamente, aun recordaba el problema con aquel chico, Colin Creeve, fue el asistente anterior a Lavender, el pobre no había podido mantener su pene en los pantalones, y terminó ofendiendo a una actriz, y esa fue su última participación en el mundo de la pornografía.

—Está bien, ya mañana hare las malditas publicaciones, pero ahora me largo, tu hermana debe querer matarme... ¿Ya viste la hora?, creo que hoy acabé con mi matrimonio por tu culpa. —Harry decía aquello con dramatismo mientras caminaba actuando como desvalido hacia la puerta con la sonrisa burlona de Ron siguiéndolo.

—¡Eres un dominado Potter! —Grito Ron al verlo desaparecer por la puerta.

El subterráneo era una locura, había gente por todos lados, y entrar en el vagón fue una batalla total entre sus libros y la enorme panza de un tipo bastante desaliñado, pero al final había logrado llegar a la zona donde se encontraba su entrevista, que realmente no quedaba lejos de su casa, pero si algo retirado de la universidad; el problema radicaba en que mientras más caminaba se daba cuenta de que no eran oficinas, de hecho, al llegar a la dirección exacta divisó tres grandes edificios, no muy altos apenas de unos tres pisos, pero realmente eran algún tipo de galpón. En la entrada solo había una cabina de vigilancia, donde un hombre abrí y cerraba el la valla de entrada de los autos.

Hermione hizo sonar su garganta por un momento llamando la atención del guardia.

—Disculpe...Estoy buscando una dirección, y me parece que es aquí, pero no estoy muy segura. —El hombre con una sonrisa, la miró de arriba a abajo, prestando atención al jean pegado y a su camisa blanca perfectamente planchada que sostenía el suéter beige que colgaba sobre sus hombros, al igual que a sus zapatillas bajas y al cintillo que mantenía el cabello en perfecto estado.

—¿Como dice la dirección? —El hombre extendió la mano cuando Hermione le pasó su pequeña agenda; asintiendo un par de segundos después— Si, es aquí, pero...¿ qué busca exactamente señorita?

Con cierta desconfianza y sin haber pasado por alto la mirada de reconocimiento del hombre, habló.

—Una entrevista de trabajo.

—Entonces si es aquí, por favor escriba sus datos en ésta lista y diríjase a aquel edificio.—El guardia señaló con el lápiz aun en la mano, dejando que Hermione siguiera la dirección de su dedo con los ojos.

Luego de escribir sus datos en una lista, y darle las gracias al guardia, Hermione se encaminó tomando su bolso con ambas manos, como si buscara apoyo en el.

Había no menos de cincuenta mujeres en el corredor de oficinas cuando Harry llego aquella mañana, sin embargo después de deshacerse de treinta actrices en busca de empleo, la huida de otras catorce tras haber llegado antes al plató de grabación que a su oficina y ver las escenas que se estaban grabando, y el hecho de ya haber entrevistado a cinco solo le quedaba una con un curriculum interesante.

—Petunia... Llama a la ultima chica por favor. —se escuchó la voz por el intercomunicador. Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde así que sin mucho preámbulo, la asistente de Harry, una mujer cincuentona y algo despreciable miro a Hermione y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que pasara.

Hermione tímida, camino hacia la puerta irguiéndose en el último segundo para demostrar presencia.

—Buenas tardes... Señorita Granger. —Harry se levantó por quincuagésima vez ese día estrechándole la mano.

—Buenas tardes. —Sonrió cortésmente, aceptando el gesto de la mano de Harry para que se sentase.

—Bien, señorita Granger, acabo de leer su hoja de vida, y es... Impresionante para alguien de veintidós años. Estudia los últimos semestres de leyes, habla dos idiomas, hizo pasantías en el parlamento, eso es, me temo, más capacidad de la que necesito, y asumo que usted lo sabe. —Harry miró a la chica sobre sus anteojos redondos, con sus dedos aun expresando la cantidad de habilidades que había descrito tan solo un momento atrás.

—Sí. —Contestó Hermione pensándose perdida.

Harry sintió una contundente vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacándolo por un segundo para leerlo rápidamente.

—_La ultima señora que mandaste no llegó ni a la puerta de mi oficina espero que tengas otra._

Ese era un mensaje de Ron explicándole que solo quedaba una oportunidad, y era la chica que tenía en frente, no podía darle más largas al asunto de la asistente de Ron, o se retrasaría en sus propias obligaciones. Con mucha o poca hoja de vida aquella chica era su salvación en aquel momento.

—Bien señorita Granger, también veo aquí, que jamás a trabajado como asistente más que sus pasantías en el parlamento, ¿Que la hace pensar que podrá trabajar realmente en un cargo así?.

—Pues, aprendo rápido, soy muy organizada y responsable, y además de ello necesito el dinero y más que suficiente para que haga bien mi trabajo. —Harry la miro con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

—_Veamos si después de entrar al plató sigue pensando que puede aprender rápido._ —Pensó Harry.

—Venga conmigo señorita Granger. —Dijo el moreno levantándose de su silla y señalándole cortésmente la puerta.

Hermione tomando su bolso, se levanto de la silla, y salió con Harry detrás.

—Petunia, si llama Ginny, dile que estoy con Ron y que la llamo luego. —Tras decir aquello se adelantó a Hermione esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Por supuesto que el mismo la iba a acompañar, no solo era su última oportunidad de sacarse el dilema de la asistente de encima, además Hermione a su parecer tenia las condiciones que Ron había pedido, y si tenía que vendarle los ojos y taparle los oídos al entrar en el plató para que llegara a la oficina de Ron lo haría.

Hermione siguió, al hombre de camisa blanca y pantalón negro de vestir por las escaleras del segundo edificio y hasta salir de el, encaminándose por una angosta acera hacia el siguiente edificio que estaba a unos escasos cien metros de ellos.

Con un sol brillando sobre sus cabezas y quemando más de lo que debería ser legalmente permitido ambos entraron en el edificio, donde se podía escuchar una sonido extraños al fondo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la chica en dirección al moreno, quien la dirigía por un pasillo largo donde los sonido se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—Es la grabación de una escena pero no se preocupe.

Hermione quien podía escuchar cada vez más claramente que los sonidos no eran más que gemidos de mujer, sintió la necesidad inminente de irse, pero antes de tomar la decisión realmente ya estaba detrás de personas y cámaras, que hacían poco visible algo que sucedía detrás pero que aun así estaba claro.

Una mujer permanecía de espaldas contra una pared mientras un hombre daba estocadas justo detrás de ella, generando una gran cantidad de sonidos que se diseminaban en el ambiente.

Hermione dejo caer su bolso sin mucho estruendo pero causando que Ron, quien se encontraba viendo todo atentamente, voltease a verla y con una ceja enarcada pidiera silencio.

Harry quien se encontraba detrás de ella, la señaló repetidas veces, dejando que Ron leyera en sus labios un... _—Es ella. —, _que Ron comprendió al instante.

Mientras tanto Hermione miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la sangre comenzando a arremolinarse en sus mejillas, como aquella mujer se dejaba hacer todo aquello, sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

—_¿Pero en qué rayos me metí? —_Pensó, justo antes de encontrarse con un Ronald Weasley que muy serio le extendía la mano para estrecharla.

**Hola, he vuelto, con una nueva historia. **

**Ésta vez saco del cajon una idea que me ronda la cabeza hace más de un año y que no había escrito por Reborn y mis obligaciones, pero que sinceramente me daba muchísima curiosidad escribir y que sin duda estaba a punto de salir caminando de mi pc si no la desarrollaba como era debido.**

**Pues bien, sé que muchos de ustedes pensaran por razones obvias que éste será un fic con mucho lemmon, sobre todo por parte de los ya más que señalados protagonistas, pero realmente no se trata de ése hecho, puedo decir con mucha claridad que no será ni de lejos un cincuenta sombras, realmente estaba pensando en algo mucho más elegante. Si habrá lemmon en algunas oportunidades, pero será lo que la trama me pida. **

**Bueno mis queridos lectores una vez más nos vemos la semana que viene, con e segundo capítulo de ésta historia y el primer capítulo de Live.**

**Se les aprecia.**


	2. Hombre intenso

**Hombre intenso**

—_¿Pero en qué rayos me metí? —Pensó, justo antes de encontrarse con un Ronald Weasley que muy serio le extendía la mano para estrecharla._

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Ronald Weasley hizo un fuerte llamado con su garganta por segunda vez, mientras Hermione seguía mirándolo como si fuese a violarla. Parecía una niña asustada; éste enorme sujeto de cabello naranja, potentes ojos azules y alto muy alto se paraba frente a ella, como si detrás de él una pareja no estuviese teniendo relaciones sexuales, era la cosa más a vergonzante del mundo.

—Señorita Granger...—Harry posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica provocando que ella diese un bote instantáneo, saliendo de su letargo—, Bien, él es el señor Ro...—

—Disculpen...yo debo irme...Ahora. —Hermione interrumpió a su interlocutor , sin dejar de llevar sus ojos de la cara del pelirrojo a la escena detrás de él.

—Bien... —Ron se dispuso a dar media vuelta, odiaba cuando alguien juzgaba su trabajo, y esa chica lo estaba haciendo, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar con asombro y desaprobación lo que sucedía detrás de él.

—¡No! —Exclamó Harry, cuando la chica recogió su bolso del suelo y dio un paso para retirarse sin siquiera despedirse, y Ron comenzaba a caminar de nuevo detrás de las cámaras. —Ron, maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para conseguirte a alguien mejor, la chica ni siquiera sabe quién eres, por el amor de dios, puedes al menos hablar con ella. —Ron, quien estaba solo un paso delante de él caminando casi inmutable, sostuvo su tabique nasal con los dedos índice y pulgar, intentando pensar más claramente.

Harry no tenía más tiempo, y él desde luego necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudase, lo más rápido posible; de ese día en una semana, grabaría sus propias escenas y no podía estar solo, además de que necesitaba explicarle como serían las cosas. Harry debía ir a América y en conclusión esa chica era la indicada, por tiempos, y más aun cuando no conocía ni su nombre.

—¿Dime que no es la última? —Masculló volteándose a encarar al chico de lentes.

—Si, si lo es, por eso no podemos dejarla ir , no tengo más tiempo compañero.

—¡Maldición! Debí haber ido a la universidad, y ser contador, todo seria mas fácil. —Ron se susurraba toda clase de insultos mientras iba a paso rápido tras el camino por el cual se había ido la que debía ser su futura asistente.

Caminó por el pasillo de oficinas del galpón de grabaciones, hasta quela luz del sol lo impactó directamente en la cara, dejándolo ciego por unos segundos.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día tras la oscuridad del plató.

Mas o menos a cincuenta metros de él, Hermione caminaba a paso apresurado intentando sacar de su mente lo que había visto en el set, aun con su bolso aferrado con ambas manos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—_Me pasa por tomar cualquier cosa del periódico... —_Pensaba sin prestar atención al camino, y por lo tanto sin percatarse del brocal de acera que se encontraba frente a ella, hasta que el piso fue su más cercana visión.

—¡Señorita! —Ron, quien estaba ya cerca de ella apuró aun mas su paso hasta llegar a la altura de la muchacha, quien aparentaba estar bien y emprendía de nuevo su "huida"—...Maldición podría pararse, soy actor porno, pero no corredor de carreras. —Una shokeada Hermione paro riéndose y volteando a ver al hombre que con el aliento entrecortado y las manos en la cintura la miraba con exasperación.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba riendo, simplemente lo escuchó, y bueno, risas y más risas, pero su cerebro, le explicaba que debía irse y al mismo tiempo no, era todo muy confuso.

—Ahora que tengo su atención... Soy Ronald Weasley, soy actor, productor y director de películas para adultos, cosa que no me hace un violador, esto es simplemente un trabajo, necesito una asistente y es usted mi última esperanza; ser mi empleada no implica grabar una escena conmigo, y por último el calor me está matando, ¿quiere calmarse y entrar al edificio para hablar como adultos? —Hermione ladeo la cabeza, y la empujo un poco hacia adelante como si no entendiese nada.

Era un momento raro, aquel hombre que hacía de voyeur frente a una escena de relaciones sexuales le hablaba como un caballero, era muy confuso.

Hermione no era religiosa, ni mucho menos mojigata, pero jamás pensó estar en una situación así, para ella el sexo era... Eso, sexo, un par de posiciones, jugueteos comunes y ya, en su vida pensó ver algo tan... Complejo y que parecía tan normal para algunos, y no es que no hubiese visto películas pornográficas, pero jamás en vivo, sus relaciones sexuales eran simples y con el único novio que había tenido en la universidad y que aun era su pareja.

—¿Señorita?

—Usted no parece un violador... —Ron exhaló una carcajada, y cruzo sus brazos con una sonrisa.

—No me diga... Ya le dije que no lo soy

—Discúlpeme pero fue algo fuerte lo que vi ahí adentro. —Hermione se recompuso colocando su cuerpo erguido pero sin apartar ambas manos de su bolso.

—Todo lo que se ve ahí es fuerte señorita...

—Granger... Hermione Granger

—Bien, señorita Granger, ¿quisiera hablar conmigo por unos minutos?

—Señor Weasley, si no me equivoco, me parece que se confunde de persona, yo no estoy ni de lejos preparada para trabajar en algo así, lo siento de verdad, usted parece un buen hombre a pesar de todo, pero yo simplemente no puedo. —Ron quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol de aquel verano londinense, no quería creer que se iba a quedar tanto tiempo sin asistente.

—¿Trabajar en algo así?, usted no participará nunca en una escena a menos... claro... Que así lo quiera. —Era bonita, para que negarlo, algo delgada, pero con una cara preciosa, y unos ojos color chocolate que resaltarían en una cámara, sus labios no eran exuberantes, pero si su cabello, recogido en ese momento, pero que según su experiencia con un poco de transpiración no sería tan domado, la haría parecer una fiera, y esa pose de niña buena, estaba completamente seguro de que no seria así desnuda, ninguna mujer excitada lo es.

Ron se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la mirada muy intensa, en ese segundo no le importó en lo más mínimo que ella fuese una candidata a asistente, la metería al set cuando ella quisiera. Hermione por su parte lo notó y mas que ganas de correr, era adrenalina, su respiración se había acelerado y el calor del sol la mareaba, al tiempo que casi podía sentir los pensamientos de aquel hombre sobre ella.

No podía mentirse, ahora que el miedo, el shock y la vergüenza habían desaparecido veía con más claridad al hermosísimo hombre que tenía delante, mirándola con los labios entre abiertos, con los pensamientos escritos en la frente, y si quería ser sincera con ella y con quien fuese, tuvo que traer a Cormac desde las profundidades de un abismo en su mente para contestar.

—No señor Weasley no me interesan sus escenas, y tampoco el trabajo. —Ron espabilando de sus pensamientos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tomando de nuevo su tabique nasal comprendiendo lo que le había dado a entender con justa razón, asintió.

—¿Está segura?...No hablo de una escena, claro, si no del trabajo de asistente.

—Completamente. —Ron maldijo para sus adentros, su estúpida mente le había jugado una mala broma y por ello le costó aquella chica como ayudante.

—Bien, pero... Si lo piensa mejor la bacante estará abierta por al menos una semana más.

—_Y quizás mas tiempo si Harry no vuelve pronto de América. —Pensó _

—Gracias, señor weasley. —Soltó por primera vez su cartera en un buen rato, y extendió su mano para estrecharla con el que ella ya denominaba, hombre intenso.

Ron sonrió por última vez y se dio vuelta para irse.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Luna, céntrate... —Hermione se encontraba sobre la alfombra del apartamento de Luna Lovegood, pidiéndole por milésima vez concentración para el complicado trabajo que tenían, pero la rubia parecía poco dispuesta a cooperar, mas aun después de que Hermione le contara su más reciente aventura en un set de grabación de películas para mayores de edad.

—No entiendo. —Dijo la rubia soltando el ratón de su laptop.

—Si no te concentras, no entenderás jamás el trabajo, Luna.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a como esperas que me concentre después de lo que me contaste.

Hermione exasperada soltó el lápiz de golpe contra el suelo y se levantó.

—Luna, éste trabajo vale el cincuenta por ciento de la nota del semestre, si no lo pasamos vamos a reprobar, por el amor adiós, dejemos de hablar de ésta estupidez.

—Vale, está bien, pero solo dime el nombre, lo buscamos en internet y te juro que nos ponemos en esto.

Hermione dio una sonora respiración y trajo de nuevo a su memoria su movida tarde solo para recordar el nombre de aquel tipo, aunque realmente no debió hacer mucho esfuerzo, su intensa mirada azul, con los pensamientos a flor de piel, estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria.

—Ronald Weasley. —Luna quien estaba apostada en google sin mirarle a la cara, a la espera para teclear, volteo a verla lentamente.

—¿Ronald Weasley?

—sí, eso dije, Ronald Weasley.

—Ni siquiera tengo que buscarlo en internet.

—¿A no? —Con los brazos sobre su pecho, miraba extrañada a la rubia.

—No, claro que no, toda mujer en el Reino Unido y mas allá lo conoce. —Hermione alzó una ceja, y casi volteo sus ojos.

—¿De qué hablas?, yo no conozco a ese tipo.

—Es la figura más importante del porno inglés, como Nacho Mudal en España y Rocco Alfredo en Italia, el es como... No lo sé, el príncipe del porno inglés, o el goleador del porno inglés, no lo sé, algo así , es muy famoso. —Hermione no sabía se reír o no.

—El príncipe del porno...Vamos Luna no digas estupideces. —Con una sonrisa instalada en su cara, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua.

De que le hablaba, el príncipe, el goleador... y...¿Quienes se suponía que eran Nacho Mudar y Rocco Alfredo?

Hermione estaba parada frente a la nevera abierta, mientras dejaba que el agua fluyese hacia su vaso, cuando la pregunta del bingo ganador se le vino a la mente, así que dejó el vaso de golpe sobre el mesón y llegó a la puerta de la cocina en dos zancadas mirando intensamente a Luna.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —Luna la miró como si nada, y alzó los hombros.

—Tengo necesidades, y no quiero compromisos, y eso me da algo que ver cuando... Ya sabes... Me asalta la necesidad. —Hermione ladeo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Prefieres ver pornografía que tener un novio... —Aseguró la castaña.

—No tan así... Veras, la mayoría de los hombres son muy... Habladores, pero, ninguno sabe hacer lo que tiene que hacer cuando te lleva a la cama, pero esos hombres, los que están en las películas, no solo lo saben hacer bien, sino que...Te enseñan cosas nuevas.

—Y...

—A ver Hermione, ¿Cormac alguna vez te hizo gritar de placer?... Ya sabes, querer cada vez mas. —con las mejillas coloradas y los brazos fuertemente apretados a sus costados negó con la cabeza.

—A eso me refiero mujer, el sexo es para vivirlo, sin vergüenza ni ataduras, casi como un alter ego, pero lo han censurado tanto que es básicamente un tabú, pero no para hombres como éste. —Antes de que la castaña pudiese esperárselo, Luna había volteado la pantalla con un video bastante explícito teniendo a Ronald Weasley como protagonista.

Hermione hubiese querido apartar la mirada, pero no podía, los movimientos, la transpiración, y la cantidad de imágenes que su cabeza desencadenaba a partir de las del video, hicieron que ella entre abriera los labios sin enterarse cómo, sin poder creer que aquel hombre era el mismo caballero que le había estrechado la mano en la mañana. Su cuerpo, su respiración acelerada, todo en él era sexual, nada racional, todo abocado al acto que llevaba a cabo; a Hermione ni siquiera le molestaba ver a la chica que disfrutaba a su lado, porque no la culpaba, de estar en su posición habría hecho lo mismo y lo sabía, se dejaría hacer sin remedio, de hecho su respiración agitada y el estremecimiento de sus piernas se lo confirmaban, jamás se había excitado por mirar. Aquel hombre era una bocanada de vida.

—Hermione... —Tronó los dedos Luna frente a la castaña, que parecía en trance con los labios secos.

Hermione colocó su mano sobre la pantalla intentando tapar el video, y cerrando los ojos para centrarse de nuevo.

—Así que te gustó...

—Soy un ser humano Luna... ¿Ahora que ya saciaste tu curiosidad podemos volver al trabajo?

—Solo una cosa más. —Exasperada la castaña la miró fijamente queriendo matarla, mientras un temblor en sus manos producto de la reciente excitación la alarmaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a tomar el trabajo?

—No.

Luna comprendió que debía dejar el tema hasta allí, y así fue como sucedió, el resto de la tarde y buena parte de la noche la dedicaron al trabajo.

La hora realmente no les importaba ya que vivían puerta, con puerta, así que cuando Hermione salió a las dos de la mañana del apartamento de Luna, solo tuvo que abrir la cerradura desde el umbral de la rubia y despedirse mientras esta se dirigía a su habitación.

El problema de aquella noche no fue el trabajo, ni las horas de desvelo, sino las imágenes que no la dejaban concentrar y el esfuerzo que tuvo que poner en cada segundo para que su mente no desvariara.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, vio la fotografía de ella y Cormac que adornaba su mesa de noche, y no pudo evitar pensar en la pregunta de Luna unas horas antes.

— _Hermione, ¿Cormac alguna vez te hizo gritar de placer?... Ya sabes, querer cada vez mas._

Por supuesto que la respuesta era no, ellos mantenían una relación bastante estable desde el comienzo de la universidad, donde primero se habían hecho amigos y luego lo que eran a la fecha, novios, de hecho si habría su clóset podría encontrar buena parte de la ropa del chico, y mas allá en el baño, algunos de sus artículos de aseo, pues él se quedaba algunos días con ella; más aun, habían hablado sobre boda.

La cosa estaba en que no era la primera vez que Hermione se hacía la pregunta que Luna formuló en su apartamento, pero no en esas mismas palabras.

Toda su vida había sido correcta, al menos en lo común, había seguido los pasos que la sociedad le exigía a las personas de buen proceder al pie de la letra, y sabia que en su futuro había una casa, con un esposo y unos hijos, pero no estaba tan segura de querer algo como ello, así, sin vivir nada mas, la cosa era el que... Que era eso que sentía debía vivir

Aquello no quería decir que aquel trabajo que le habían ofrecido en la mañana fuese la respuesta, pero estaba segura que se abría a una nueva etapa con, o sin ese empleo. Ya sus padres no la mantenían, estaba a punto de ser una abogada, una mujer independiente y sabía que su relación se estaba enfriando, al punto de estar allí por costumbre.

Caminó por la casa pensando y recorriendo momentos con las manos mientras tocaba las paredes, intentando comprender que haría en aquella nueva etapa de su vida, pero se encontraba de nuevo como el día anterior. Aunque con un círculo rojo sin tachar.

Vio el periódico donde el anuncio de asistente para Ronald Weasley resaltaba, sin marcar como visto, y con el marcador se dispuso a rayarlo, pero no pudo.

—Quizás...

Quizás esa fuese la pimienta que su vida le pedía, así que metiendo el ejemplar en su mochila de clases caminó a su ducha donde dejo que el agua la dejase despejarse del mundo.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**¡HOLA!, no lo sé pero ésta historia me tiene muy entusiasmada, es algo bastante nuevo, pero, no se preocupen la segunda parte de Reborn viene, aun no la he posteado porque quiero escribir mejor algunas escenas del primer capítulo.**

**Sobre ésta historia, que les puedo decir, no debe ser nada fácil eso que le paso a Hermione, es algo nuevo para ella, y que pone a tambalear sus conceptos básicos sobre algunas cosas.**

**Por otro lado les cuento que estoy en plena semana de parciales finales, y por eso a sido una semana de locos, por ello no había subido, de hecho hoy escribí y corregí éste cap., ya lo tenía en la mente y lo que necesitaba era tiempo.**

**He estado leyendo sus Review y pues nada muchas gracias a todos, los que son lectores nuevos, y los que me siguen desde Reborn, como siempre es un placer escribir.**

**Por ahora las respuestas a los review la hare por aquí porque hare una modificación a mi blog.**

**Lukita:**

**Hola, realmente no tenía idea de que gustara mi forma de llevarlas tramas, eso es un gran cumplido si me lo preguntas jeje. Sobre Live, bueno lo acote más arriba, ya está casi listo el primer cap pero quiero hacerlo mejor, por eso y por mi tiempo de la U es que estoy tardando.**

**Espero seguirte leyendo!**

**Miuri:**

**Me dio mucha risa tu review, eso de hacer un cincuenta sombras no está en mis planes, no digo que no me haya gustado el libro, pero a decir verdad tanto sexo sin sentido es algo hartante, pero no te preocupes, habrá suficientes escenas (muchas más que en Reborn), de tipo tención sexual, y algunas otras sexuales, y espero eso te satisfaga.**

**Se te aprecia, y espero seguirte leyendo.**

**Hermione Weasley Watson**

**Hola gracias por leer, si, actualizo todas las semanas, espero te haya gustado éste capítulo y sigas por aquí, un saludo.**

**MrsLGrint**

**Hola! Me alegra que te parezca interesante, si, no será ni de lejos un cincuenta sombras, porque eso del sexo sin sentido es... Aburridísimo, aunque si habrán capítulos donde la tención sexual será compleja jeje. Bueno espero leerte pronto, Un salud!**

**Jorge4:**

**Hola Jorge gracias por seguirme aquí también, espero no decepcionarte!**

**Gracias a los followers:**

**AleeraWeasley**

**AnamaGranger**

**Hermione Weasley Watson**

**Jorge 4**

**LunitaEmo-Granger**

**K. **

**azukideinuzuka**

**miuri**

**mushroom-omnomnom**

**rosagodoyt**

**sk8girl59**

**MrsLGrint**

**Y a quienes dieron favoritos:**

**AleeraWeasley**

**AnamaGranger**

**Hermione Weasley Watson**

**sl5group**

**K. **

**Bueno un abrazo a todos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	3. Técnicamente Desahuciada

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowlig y a los señores de Warner Bros.

**Técnicamente Desahuciada**

— ¡Granger! —Hermione se maldijo internamente por no haber tenido más cuidado con su hora de salida, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Sí, señor Filch.

—Mi dinero. —El viejo y osco hombre tenía la mano extendida y el labio superior contraído.

¿Que se suponía que debía decirle?

—Necesito un día mas por favor. —con las manos juntadas en súplica Hermione pedía algo que ni siquiera era realmente posible. ¿Tiempo para qué?, No conseguiría el dinero de ninguna manera.

—Tienes hasta media noche para pagarme, de lo contrario mañana te largas. —Hermione intentó decir algo mas pero Filch dándose media vuelta caminó hasta su propio apartamento, sin intención de ceder.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Preciosa, sabes que realmente no tendría problema en darte el dinero, pero...

—Tienes que pagar la matrícula, ya lo sé Cormac.

Cormac McLaggen, alto, rubio y acuerpado, se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta de su aula de matemáticas, torciendo el gesto, por el evidente disgusto de Hermione.

—¿Ya se lo pediste a Luna? —Intentando encontrar soluciones el chico le extendió su teléfono celular para que llamara a la rubia.

—Ese fue mi primer recurso... ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer?, si no pago hoy, me desalojan.

—En tal caso vendrías a vivir conmigo. —Para Cormac era muy simple, y sería lo mas lógico después de tanto tiempo de relación, pero Hermione quería terminar la universidad primero, y luego estaba el tema de las dudas sobre el noviazgo.

—Luego discutimos eso... Además, Luna ya me dijo que podía vivir con ella y creo que sería más conveniente. —Esquivó la castaña.

—Como quieras, pero ya va siendo hora de que formalicemos nuestro compromiso. Hermione quien había estado mirando al infinito volteo lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Nuestro qué?

—Hermione ya sabes de lo que hablo, no es la primera vez que hablamos de compromiso. —El rubio se cruzo de brazos.

—Ya lo sé, pero realmente crees que es un buen momento para pensar en eso, tenemos la universidad, y luego el tema del dinero, por favor se consciente.

—Hermione si esperamos a ser millonarios para casarnos, no lo haremos jamás.

—Ese no es mi punto Cormac, solo digo que deberíamos esperar a acabar la universidad. —Hermione quien también se había cruzado de brazos tenia la mirada baja hacia sus zapatos esquivando la del chico con la esperanza de que no viese su enorme duda.

—Como digas... —Cormac visiblemente molesto, miro hacia su derecha, donde divisó a su profesor dirigirse al aula— Debo irme.

Hermione solo asinto, y se acerco para despedirse con un beso en los labios, pero el rubio lo desvió hacia un frio contacto en la mejilla, y antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta Cormac iba a mitad de salón de clases.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase de derecho romano, tratando de sacar de su mente otro problema más y sin saber cómo pagar su residencia.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

La mañana de Ron había sido un verdadero desastre, sin una asistente y con un Harry que debía estar tomando junto a su hermana un vuelo hacia América, estaba completamente sin apoyo dentro del set de grabación.

—¿Habrá alguien que me pueda dar una tasa de café por favor? —Preguntó al aire mientras caminaba rápidamente a atender una llamada que sonaba en su oficina.

Descolgó el auricular aun con la esperanza de recibir la bebida energizarte en algún momento, pero con pocas posibilidades.

En el set de grabación, había un gran problema, todos tenían un trabajo asignado que debían cumplir cronometradamente, de esa manera se evitaba perder dinero. Si bien Ron había comprado muchos equipos, algunos eran alquilados, por otro lado el sueldo de algunos empleados era por hora y no por contrato, cosa que también podía generar pérdidas, por esa razón, era poco probable que consiguiese una taza del tan preciado líquido, todo el mundo estaba ocupado; además de ese hecho, Ron debía comprar ciertas cosas, como preservativos, lubricantes, gel, todo aquello que sirviese, y si bien aquello iba por parte de la logística, el era sumamente quisquilloso con algunas cosas como, su propia marca de preservativos, le gustaban unos en específico, y le suponía una tortura tener que usar los genéricos. Para eso estaba una asistente, ella haría sus compras personales y los demás actores tendrían sus propios asistentes para hacerlo por ellos, así de simple, pero no tenía la de él y se estaba volviendo loco.

—Diga. —Contesto de mala gana.

—Te noto malhumorado hermanito. —Fred Weasley hablaba del otro lado del teléfono con tono burlón y poco condescendiente.

—Al punto Fred, no tengo una buena mañana. —Ron masculló lo ultimo apresando el auricular.

—Vale, mamá te quiere esta noche en casa para comer, y dice que no le importa lo que tengas que hacer, que si no estás ésta vez habrá problemas.

—Maldición.

—Esa boca Ronald Weasley. —Fred imitando a su madre reía del otro lado.

—está bien, dile que ahí estaré... ¿a qué hora exactamente?

—Al menos las ocho de la noche.

—Bien, adiós idiota.

—Yo también te amo precioso. —Ron tiró el teléfono y se colocó las manos en la cintura agobiado.

—Se suponía que esto era simplemente acostarme con hermosas mujeres y que me pagaran por ello... Debí ir a la universidad. —Con aquellas palabras se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta donde se recostó en el marco mirando a todos lados, pero nadie parecía estar buscando una tasa de café...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Hermione se encontraba en el casino de la universidad, tomaba una taza de té muy caliente mientras que movía su pierna derecha de forma compulsiva en el asiento, hasta que la mano de Luna se posó sobre su rodilla.

—Basta... —Dijo la rubia fastidiada del constante golpeteo en el suelo.

—Lo siento, es que no se qué hacer, ya he hablado con todo los que podía, Cormac, tú, mis padres están fuera de la lista, a éste paso seré una desahuciada mañana.

—Bueno, no has hablado con todo mundo.

—Ya te dije que no estaba en discusión lo del empleo de asistente. —La rubia rodó los ojos y tomó aire.

—Eso fue esta mañana Hermione, cuando aun tenias personas a quien pedirle un préstamo, ahora, bueno...Eres técnicamente según tus propias palabras una desahuciada. —Hermione la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco enojada, pero con la conciencia cierta de que Luna podría tener razón.— Santa madre Hermione el hecho de que trabajes como asistente de ese hombre no implica que te vayas a acostar con él frente a una cámara.

—Es decir que si me acostaría con él fuera de un set. —Replicó la chica.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

—Comprendo tu punto, está bien, pero no implica obtener el préstamo solo por aceptar el empleo.

—Quizás no, pero es la única posibilidad real que tienes.

—¿Y si no me dan el adelanto?

—Bueno, hagamos un pequeño ejercicio, ve y dile lo que necesitas, y que si te lo dan aceptas sin poner trabas...

—Claro y es tan fácil. —Masculló sarcásticamente la castaña.

—Pues no sé si es fácil, pero te repito, es la única alternativa que te queda, eso, o un hermoso desalojo por parte de Filch.

Hermione suspiró y dio un último trago a su bebida, antes de levantarse sin darle respuestas a la rubia, pues prefería no pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Dean, ¿has visto mi celular?, no tengo idea de donde lo dejé.

—No, jefe.

Dean Thomas, el jefe de sonido, era un hombre alto, pero de contextura delgada a pesar de su piel morena. Había estado observando cómo Ron tenía todo el día de un lado para el otro, sin parar.

—Se va a volver loco. —murmuró a Seamus Finnigan su compañero más cercano de trabajo.

—Es una lástima que haya despedido a Lavender, no solo era buena, sino que estaba buena. —Ambos chicos se miraron ante el juego de palabras y rieron sonoramente.

Ron quien había entrado en su oficina, buscando el que denominaba, "maldito celular", escuchó como el intercomunicador sonaba.

—¿Si?. —Dijo tomando el auricular, mientras seguía revolviendo su escritorio.

—Señor Weasley, aquí hay una chica que desea verlo.

Había muchas mujeres que podían querer verlo, pero él no estaba de humor para atender a nadie, así que sin contemplación sonrió.

—Dígale que se vaya.

Del otro lado Hermione podía escuchar claramente, y se sintió tan ofendida como decepcionada, oficialmente debía ir a vivir con Luna o Cormac.

—Ya ha escuchado... Lo siento señorita. —Decía el vigilante con cierto pesar.

—Ni siquiera le ha dicho mi nombre.

—Créame cuando le digo que no hace falta, el señor Weasley generalmente no acepta a nadie que no venga con un contrato firmado por él.

—Ya veo, aun así gracias.

Ronald quien había ya trancado la comunicación revolvía una y otra vez las gavetas, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

—Se acabó, comprare otro. —¿Podía darse el lujo de comprar un teléfono nuevo así como así, por el simple hecho de no buscar?, la respuesta era si, el problema es que Ron era demasiado impulsivo como para darse cuenta de que perdería todos sus contactos, y sin una asistente que llevara su agenda seria mil veces peor.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

El día de Ron transcurrió algo más ligero que en la mañana, de hecho, las escenas grabadas, habían salido rápido y sin percances del tipo disfunción eréctil, o algo por el estilo. Así que al salir del set, lo hizo lo que él consideraba como temprano, las diez de la noche.

Justo antes de cruzar la valla de salida, en su auto sonó el repique en la guantera, y dándose con la mano en la frente, recordó que lo había dejado aquella mañana allí antes de entrar al aeropuerto con Harry y Ginny.

Tomo el aparato y reconoció un numero extranjero, seguramente serian ellos.

—Diga.

Del otro lado del teléfono la voz de Harry sonó.

—Amigo, ya hemos llegado.

—Excelente, ¿qué tal el vuelo? —Preguntó aun con el auto parado en la salida del set.

—Bien, aunque Ginny se quedo dormida en mala posición, y termino con un espantoso dolor de cuello, pero ya estamos en el hotel.

—Pues me alegro... Descansen entonces.

—Gracias, igual para ti, te llamo mañana para contarte como a estado todo por aquí.

—Para restregarme querrás decir. —Bromeó el pelirrojo.

—Si, eso mismo... —Rio el chico de lentes del otro lado de la comunicación.

—Adiós Harry. —Finalizó el pelirrojo entre risas.

—Vale, Adiós. —Ronald corto la llamada y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en la cara, justo antes de poner en marcha el automóvil y colocarlo frente a la valla de salida.

—Hasta mañana señor Weasley. —Despidió el vigilante.

Ron alzo la mano y adelantó el coche, pero antes de seguir retrocedió lo justo.

—Mike, ¿Quien era la chica que vino hoy?

—No lo sé señor, solo pregunto por usted, y nada más.

—¿No dijo para que era?

—No pero se veía algo ofendida cuando escucho su rechazo.

—¿Ella escuchó? —El vigilante se rasco la cabeza y asintió—. Bueno pues ni modo, ¿ Y recuerdas como era?

—Ah eso sí, ella era castaña, delgada, bonita, y creo haberla visto el día que buscaba usted asistente. —Ron abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Claro que reconocía esa descripción!

—¿Tenia el cabello por los hombros, ojos chocolate? —Se quisó asegurar.

—Ehh, si, aunque no estoy seguro de los ojos.

Ron dio un golpe seco al volante y retrocedió el auto de golpe, rogando porque Harry tuviese aun su hoja de vida, y con una foto, porque definitivamente no recordaba su nombre.

Con el auto aun de retroceso, aparcó frente al edificio donde estaba la oficina de Harry, bajó dejándolo encendido, y corrió escaleras arriba.

Podría parecer desesperado y lo estaba. Quizás debía esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero y si la chica simplemente se iba de viaje, o desaparecía, estaba tan necesitado que cualquier hipótesis era aceptable.

Ron llego corriendo a la antesala de la oficina de Harry, donde se encontraba el escritorio de Petunia; allí sin mucho preámbulo, abrió los cajones encontrándose con una cantidad ridícula de archivos, así que buscando uno por uno los sacó, pero solo se trataba de cuestiones ajenas a las que él buscaba, lo mismo sucedió en la mesa, que estaba bastante limpio, así que no fue mucho lo que encontró allí.

Con la mirada puesta en la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de su mejor a amigo, quizo entrar pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Maldición! —Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo con la intención de que solucionaran su problema.

Tras un par de repiques se escuchó la voz de Mike del otro lado.

—¿Si?

—Mike es Ron, ¿Quien está de guardia esta noche en el edificio tres?

—Zabini, si no me equivoco. —Dudó el chico.

—Bien, llámalo y dile que venga a la oficina de Harry inmediatamente, y que se traiga los juegos de llaves.

—Muy bien. —Tras el pitido de corte, Ron coloco sus manos en la cintura, pasándose la mano por el cabello, con fastidio.

Estaba seguro de una cosa, y es que nunca mas despacharía a alguien como lo hizo aquella tarde, sin antes saber al menos su nombre, había sido un completo idiota, y esa estupidez, le estaba haciendo correr como si fuese la última vez.

Caminó hacia la ventana fijándose en todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, las paredes azul oscuro, y los muebles, blancos o grises; debía decirlo, Harry tenia buen gusto, no como su oficina, que si decía la verdad era un verdadero cuchitril; no la pintaba hacia más de dos años, y los colores iban del amarillo al verde desvaído.

Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Zabini entro por la puerta tocándole el hombro para hacer que girase.

—Señor, ¿me llamaba?

—Si, Zabini por favor abre la oficina de Harry necesito un documento de ahí. —El moreno sacó el juego de llaves que tenía en el cinturón, y se acercó a la puerta—. Y por favor ayúdame a buscar.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos? —Preguntó el chico encendiendo luz del espacio.

—Una hoja de vida, no sé si tiene foto.

—¿Y qué nombre tiene?

—Para ser sincero, no tengo idea, se supone es algo así como Helena, o Eleonor, no estoy muy seguro.

—¿Sabe al menos como es ella? —Los datos que le había dado no servían de nada, con la cantidad de mujeres que trabajaban y trabajaron para la empresa, podía haber cientos de Helenas, y Eleonor.

—A eso si lo sé, ella es bonita, blanca rosada, castaña, con facciones delgadas. Bien, sé que eso no ayuda en nada, pero si encuentras alguien así en las hojas de vida me avisas.

—Está bien, pero... ¿donde están?

—Eso tampoco lo sé, pero busca allí —Señaló la biblioteca—, y yo lo haré aquí. —Dijo señalando hacia el escritorio de Harry.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a donde le habían dicho, mientras Ron comenzaba a revisar una pila de papeles sobre la mesa del chico.

Uno tras otro durante más de veinte minutos, pero ninguno era una hoja de vida, lo mismo para Zabini, que ya había sacado varios libros, y acomodado otros.

—Mira la hora, santo dios. —El moreno alzo su brazo por acto reflejo, y observó que ya casi eran las doce la noche.

—¿Qué pasa con la hora? —Ron meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Nada, sigue buscando.

—Lo haría pero aquí ya no hay nada más, ¿qué tal si llama al señor Potter y le pregunta?

Era bastante tarde y Harry debía estar durmiendo, pero no tenía de otra, necesitaba esa dirección para al menos ira primera hora a su casa.

Con el teléfono de la oficina marcó el número del hotel donde se estaban quedando él y su hermana. Tras unos cuantos repiques hubo respuestas del otro lado.

—Hotel Waldorf, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches señorita, necesito que me comunique con la habitación del señor y la señora Potter, dígale que es Ronald Weasley.

—Permítame unos segundos por favor. —La llamada quedó en un silencio que suponía, sería el de la chica buscando si ellos se hospedaban allí, y luego el de preguntarles si querían hablar.

Tras lo que Ron definió mentalmente como una eternidad, un somnoliento Harry atendió.

—¿Que sucede Ron?

—Lo siento amigo, pero necesito la hoja de vida de la última chica que me enviaste para asistente.

—¿Acepto? —Harry mas despierto se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Ginny, quien dormía sobre su pecho.

—Algo asi, después te explico, pero dime donde está la maldita hoja.

—La boté.

—¡No puede ser! —Exasperado y sin esperanzas Ron se sentó en el mueble de la oficina con una mano en la frente, delante de la mirada atenta de Zabini.

—Pero... Si mi papelera aun está llena, puedes buscar ahí. —Como si lo hubiesen golpeado, Ron saltó del asiento buscando la papelera aun con el teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Como se llama la chica?

—Granger... Creo

—Vale, gracias Harry, descansa. —Con la mirada puesta en la papelera llena aun, se dirigió hasta ella

—Mañana me cuentas, adiós Ron. —La llamada se corto y Ron colocó el teléfono en su pantalón, sacando papel tras papel y alisándolos. —¿Cómo es que no limpiaron ésta oficina?

—Nadie me pidió que la abriese para limpiar.

—Ya veo. —Eso estaba mal, tendría que hablar con mantenimiento al día siguiente, pero por ese momento le rezaría al cielo, por la ineficiencia, pues en sus manos y algo manchada de café se encontraba la hoja de la chica que necesitaba con una foto que la identificaba. —Hermione Granger...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Señor Filch, por favor, decía la chica persiguiendo al hombre escaleras abajo.

—Mañana te vas Granger, así de simple. y tras un portazo final le cerró la puerta en la cara a la castaña que derrotada se sentaba en las escaleras.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Holaaaaaa.**

**Bien, pues nada un nuevo capitulo, que como siempre, para mi es un verdadero placer escribir. Hoy al parecer el estrés le a jugado una mala pasada a Ron, y también a Hermione, pero creo que eso de buscar en la papelera es suficiente castigo.**

**Bueno chicas, seguramente nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo en la semana, porque estos capítulos son cortos, y ahora estoy un poco mas libre. Un gran saludo.**

**Respuestas a Review:**

**Guest: Hola, primero, me gustaría saber tu nick, para poderme dirigir a ti como se debe jeje.**

**Bueno es un alago que te encante, eso es gasolina para escribir. Sobre si será traviesa, o no, bueno eso lo sabrás y lo sabré con la trama porque si te soy sincera escribo según me va llevando, no tengo un plan en especifico, más que el final de la historia. **

**Con respecto a Ron, si es sexy, y bastante malhumorado jeje.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por escribir, nos leemos en la próxima. Está atenta porque será pronto.**

**Annie858**

**Hey Annie, no creas yo también me rio muchísimo, y claro que es inusual, primero porque no tiene nada que ver con lo que haya escrito antes, publicado o no, y luego porque tengo que tomarlo con pinzas para no caer en vulgar, porque se toca un tema complicado.**

**Espero que te siga gustando, y también, espero seguirte viendo por aqui, un saludo.**

**Sunny Mikayla**

**Sunny! que genial tenerte también por aquí, eso es lo máximo.**

**Sobre Live, se viene pronto , pero dame un tiempo. Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas, un saludo.**

**Bueno por ultimo gracias a todos y todas las que añadieron a favoritos, a los que siguen la historia y a mí, realmente son aliento. **

**Hasta la próxima! **


	4. Ilógicas Mentiras

Ilógicas Mentiras

—Lo que hay que hacer en éste país por un poco de ayuda. —Rezongó Ron cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su edificio de apartamentos.

—Buenos días señor Weasley. — Había dicho el vigilante al verlo tomar el siguiente tramo de escaleras al estacionamiento.

Ronald vivía en Islington, un pequeño municipio, no muy lejano del centro de Londres. Era un barrio de clase media alta, con sus lujos, y bonitos cafés donde poder ir de vez en cuando.

Al momento de independizarse no fue nada fácil para él, en aquél entonces ya ganaba bien y podía darse el lujo de comprar en aquella zona, y eso intentó en varias oportunidades, sin embargo, la hipocresía de la gente era enorme, cuando se enteraban de su profesión le negaban el acceso a compra en los conjuntos residenciales. El sabía bastante bien, que se enteraban porque lo veían en las películas, porque rechazaban lo que tenían mas escondido en los armarios de sus casas.

Luego de dos años de búsqueda incansable y de vivir junto a Harry en un apartamento en el sector de Ealing, encontró el lugar donde estaba en ese momento viviendo, un edificio donde a nadie parecía interesarle su modo de vida.

Tras encender el auto, tomó la hoja que tenía en su bolsillo, comprobando una vez más que sabía donde iba, pues precisamente la chica residía cerca de donde había vivido con Harry. Solo eran diez minutos en coche y a esa hora con las calles despejadas no sería más que un par de minutos, así que observando a ambos lados de la calle puso en marcha el carro hacia la avenida.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

_¡Toc-toc-toc-toc!_

Hermione fue despertada por el estruendo de la puerta. Parpadeando varias veces, soltó un gran bostezo antes de levantarse a paso lento, tomó un albornoz de la silla de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta que seguía sonando incesantemente.

—Es hora Granger.—Dijo Filch a una resignada Hermione.

—¿No lo podemos negociar?

—¿Tienes el dinero? —Se cruzó de brazos el viejo.

—No. —Afirmó simplemente la chica.

—Entonces recoge tus cosas, el camión esta abajo y te ayudaran a llevarlas a donde sea que quieras.

—Espera... Es ya, es decir pensé que primero dejaría yo el apartamento y me darías solo unos días para buscar otra cosa. —Hermione tenía los ojos como platos, aquello no se lo esperaba—. ¿A dónde se supone que iré a ésta hora con mis muebles?

—Te lo dije Granger, o era hoy, o era hoy, te largas, el lugar al que vayas es tu problema.

—¡Maldición Filch no!, solo... Solo dame un par de días y lo desalojo por completo, no tengo a donde ir, y sabes que en el apartamento de Luna no caben. —Filch no prestaba la mas mínima atención a lo que la chica decía, mientras caminaba de espaldas a ella por el pasillo, con Hermione rogando una y otra vez.

—¡He! —Gritó a un hombre alto y fornido que se pegaba junto a un camión en la entrada del viejo edificio—, Ésta es la chica, ella le dirá donde están las cosas.

Hermione lo miraba como si fuera broma. El vejete hablaba como si ella estuviese en plan colaborador.

—¡Yo no diré nada! —Gritó la castaña al viejo.

—Entonces lo hare yo... Tú —Dijo señalando al hombre del camión, quien miraba a Hermione de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa algo pervertida, que hacía que la chica se maldijese por no cambiarse a tiempo—, Ven conmigo. —El tipo asintió sin pegas, poniéndose detrás de Filch quien comenzaba a subir las escaleras con aire decidido.

Hermione, tomando fuerza y aire de donde jamás pensó encontrar, corrió escaleras arriba interponiéndose en el camino de ambos hombres.

—Quítate Granger. —Dijo ya sin paciencia Filch.

—No me pienso quitar hasta que me des un plazo para buscar donde dejar mis cosas. —El viejo la miró frio.

—Bien...

—¿En serio? —Quedó perpleja la chica.

—Bien... Te quitaré por la fuerza. —Filch era un viejo delgado y daba pena verlo, pero en ese instante, en el preciso momento en que Hermione fue colocada por los aires por Filch sobre el hombro del otro tipo, supo que las apariencias engañaban.

La castaña miro algo de lo cual aferrarse, para defenderse del vil ataque, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue alzar la cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre fortachón que parecía seriamente sorprendido por la acción del viejo, y encontrarse con un par de confundidos y chispeantes ojos azules.

—Ronald Weasley. —Susurró sorprendida...

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?, era lo único que se preguntaba en ese preciso instante.

Había entrado al edificio donde se suponía vivía la chica, con la esperanza de poder encontrarla fácilmente, la cosa era que no imaginó lo fácil que la encontraría. Su futura asistente pendía sobre el hombro de un tipo gordísimo, mientras lo miraba con cara de idiota... ¿No se supone que alguien en esa circunstancias debe defenderse?

—Buenos... Días... —Filch volteo enseguida, divisando al hombre pelirrojo y bien vestido que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Que quiere? —Soltó descortés.

—Hablar con la chica sobre el hombro de ese tipo. —No parecía muy coherente la situación, lo sabía, pero que mas daba, la mayoría de las personas no verían coherente su profesión, así que él también había aprendido a no juzgar.

—Lo siento pero estamos en un proceso de desalojo, luego podrá hablar con ella.

—¿Desalojo? —Torció el gesto el pelirrojo.

—Podrían dejar de conversar como si yo no estuviese aquí. —Hermione se señaló aun sobre el hombro del tipo quien al no entender muy bien el rollo que tenían, la bajó con delicadeza.

—Olvídalo Granger... Verá, no me ha pagado, y la estoy desalojando, así que una vez que lo haga puede hablar lo que quiera con ella. —Filch le hizo una seña al hombre para que lo siguiera, cosa que Hermione imitó para hacer lo mismo de un principio, interponerse, el punto era que Ron, estaba en la parte de abajo sin entender absolutamente nada.

No bastaba con el escándalo que se había armado, algunos vecinos, compañeros de clases de Hermione, abrían la puerta somnolientos para ver lo que sucedía.

—Para de una vez Filch, son las seis de la mañana... —Había dicho un chico rubio antes de cerrar el portal.

Hermione quien no se molesto en mirar hacia los costados, se interpuso en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—No me pienso quitar... Así de simple Filch y si me vuelves a tocar te denuncio. —Dijo muy resuelta.

—Entonces tendré que llamar a la policía. —Hermione abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir; el podía hacerlo, y con justa razón, su contrato se había vencido a las doce de la madrugada.

Ron quien había subido las escaleras se acercó harto de no entender, y con prisa se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Cuánto le debe? —Preguntó con la cartera en la mano.

—ochocientos Euros. —El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a mirar a la chica de golpe.

—¿Pagas ochocientos Euros por éste cuchitril?

—¡Oiga éste cuchitril es mío! —Gritó Filch enojado.

—Me da igual lo que piense, tome, y déjela en paz. —Ron abrió su cartera y sacó ocho billetes de cien sin temor alguno y se los puso en la mano a Filch ante la sorprendida mirada de la castaña, la somnolienta de Luna quien acababa de salir, la indignación del viejo y la confusa mirada del tipo del camión quien aun no entendía que demonios hacía ahí.

—¿Qué hace? —Preguntó la castaña mirándolo como la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

—Necesito tener una conversación contigo, y mientras éste hombre intente desalojarte no podre, así que te soluciono, y aun mas importante me soluciono la vida.

—Yo no quiero que me pague nada. —Ron rodó los ojos como si acabara de escuchar la cosa más estúpida del mundo, pero antes de contestarle miro a Filch.

—Ya se le ha pagado, ahora, por favor déjeme con ella. —El tipo frunció de manera espantosa los labios y se encaminó por el pasillo, señalando una y otra vez a Hermione— Ahora, tú —Dijo apuntándola—, No es un regalo es un préstamo si así quieres verlo, por ahora necesito hablar contigo.

Hermione miro a Luna quien había pasado del sueño a la perplejidad y con rápidos y seguidos asentimientos de cabeza le dio a entender a Hermione que no se hiciera de rogar. La castaña suspiró y con un gesto de su mano le indicó a Ron que pasara.

Ver a Ron le revivía cierta indignación, por su rechazo el día anterior, no obstante el hombre había pagado su cuenta con Filch y eso al menos merecía un café.

Ron pasó al pequeño piso de soltera, y lo primero que notó fue el extremo orden y algunos libros sobre la mesa, además del color blanco que inundaba todo el espacio y hacía que todo pareciese inmaculado, nada que ver con su oficina.

—Usted dirá... —Hermione se cruzo de brazos en la sala viendo atentamente la sonrisa burlona de Ron, y la ceja alzada al apreciar su apartamento.

—¿No quieres vestirte correctamente primero?... Bueno eso haría yo. —Hermione miró hacia abajo recordando su precaria vestimenta con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Vale, espere aquí. —Ron sonrió una vez mas y tomó asiento sin haber sido invitado, mientras la chica se encaminaba por un pasillo corto hacia la que parecía su habitación.

Entre tanto, se dedico a mirar un par de fotos que había en la pequeña mesa de centro entre los dos sofás; Eran tres, en todas aparecía, una con una pareja algo madura que intuyó serian sus padres, otra con un rubio en plan cariñoso, y la última con un grupo de personas, todos con libros, y muy sonriente, aunque Hermione se veía un poco más joven.

—¿Además de solucionar problemas ajenos también le gusta espiar? —Hermione había sacado una de las fotos de las manos de Ron.

La verdad era que no estaba por la labor de ser condescendiente con él, después del mal trato del día anterior, era lo mínimo que debía esperar, de hecho sino hubiese sido por Luna ni siquiera estaría en su apartamento.

—Sí, pero... No me encargo del mal humor matutino de las personas. —Soltó engreído e irónico en el sofá.

—¿A que ha venido señor Weasley?

—¿No se supone que deberías ser algo mas agradecida con alguien que te acaba de salvar de un desalojo?

—No le pedí que me salvara. —Hermione, quien había regresado con un pantalón blue jean y un suéter tres cuartos, se cruzaba cortante de brazos ante él. Sus prejuicios sobre aquel hombre se acrecentaban con su disgusto, sin importar lo caballeroso o héroe que intentara parecer, era un tipo con una profesión donde implicaba tener relaciones a diario con mujeres distintas, y eso en su educación era llamado promiscuidad.

—Bien, veo que no estás dispuesta a cooperar, así que iré al grano. Ayer fuiste al set y te negué la entrada, te pido disculpas, asumí que era alguna loca con necesidad de un papel y para ser bastante sincero no me hace mucha gracia, inventarme excusas para quitarme de encima a alguien y odio ser tan descortés.

—_Así que es un caballero de guantes blancos, y odia ser descortés. —_Ironizó Hermione en su mente sin interrumpir pero enarcando una ceja y dejando ver una sonrisa muy burlona.

Ron paso por alto aquel gesto y prosiguió.

—¿Me preguntaba si ayer habías vuelto por el trabajo? —Ante las circunstancias que vivía, la respuesta era sí, pero había sido cortante con él, la cosa estaba en que tenía un mes para conseguir un trabajo mejor que ese, pero sabía que no podría, y eso, que estaba segura haría en pocos minutos, en su educación se llamaba vender tu dignidad al diablo.

—Sí, fui por ello. —Ron sonrió ampliamente antes de coger su mano en un apretón.

—Entonces el puesto es tuyo

—!No¡ pare ahí, ¿que se supone que hare como su asistente?, nadie me ha explicado nada, solo se lo que decía el anuncio... —Ron se agachó un poco con las manos extendidas en forma de exasperación.

—¿Que se supone que decía el bendito periódico?.

—No sabe lo que decía tu propio anuncio. —Afirmó con la ceja arqueada—, Ahora veo porque necesita una asistente.

—Yo no monto eso señorita lumbrera, lo hace Harry mi manager... Ahora por favor dime, que era exactamente lo que decía. —

—Que habría flexibilidad de horarios para estudiantes, y buena paga.

— Bien, lo tendrás, pero necesito una asistente, y la necesito ya.

— ¿no tendré que acostarme con usted o sí?, Porque definitivamente no lo haré.

— No tienes que acostarte conmigo, a menos que así lo quieras. —Ron la miró con una sonrisa pícara, sin embargo Hermione no reaccionó ni un centímetro—Mira, no acostumbro a meterme con mis empleadas, pero debo admitir, que si un día quieres tener algo conmigo dentro, como fuera del set, solo tendrás que pedirlo. — el pelirrojo, no tenía problemas en admitir lo que le gustaba, y eso podía ser bueno, pero, asustaba a Hermione.

— Dudo que alguna vez acepte su oferta, pero como su asistente sí puedo trabajar.

— Por ahora está bien para mí, sobre tu sueldo, no sé cuánto es buena paga ahora, pero mi anterior asistente cobraba tres mil euros mensuales, ¿Eso te sirve? — Hermione, abrió los ojos como platos, ¿que si le alcanzaba?, por supuesto que sí, era una fortuna.

Si Hermione quería encontrar excusas para decir que no, aquella oferta, había matado toda posibilidad.

— Bien, Señor Weasley, ¿cuándo debo empezar? — ron sonrió satisfecho, ya tenía asistente, una bonita asistente.

— Cuanto antes mejor, tengo que explicarte como trabajar conmigo, lo que necesito, y mis gastos para... Algunas cosas. — Hermione alzó una ceja, pero ya sabía de qué se trataba el tema, ella había aceptado, sola se estaba metiendo en ese problema, así que debía aprender a llevarlo, con un asentimiento de cabeza sonrió.

— Está bien, señor Weasley. — Ron la miró sonriendo indulgente.

— Por favor, llámame Ron, todo el mundo en el plató me llama así, de otra manera me hace sentir muy viejo, y sólo tengo treinta y dos años. — por primera vez, en aquella tensa y fría mañana, Hermione sonrió y aceptó de buena gana el pedido del pelirrojo.

Sin saber qué más decir, Ron miró hacia un costado, como si el color blanco de la pared fuera lo más interesante del mundo, al tiempo que Hermione se retorcía sus manos lentamente mirando al suelo. El silencio incómodo era tan palpable, que el chico se paró de golpe, dejando a Hermione un poco asustada.

— Bueno Hermione, creo que debo irme, por favor, organiza hoy tu día, mañana te necesito en el plató a primera hora, a menos que necesites otro horario.

— Bien, verás, yo estudio en la universidad —Ron asintió, eso lo había leído en su hoja de vida—, y en este momento, mi horario es completamente matutino, ¿Crees que pueda usar un turno de tarde? —Ronald lo meditó por un segundo, y realmente no tenia grandes problemas, pues podía programar las escenas y ella, dejar sus cosas listas en la tarde noche del día anterior.

—Está bien, ¿te parece a la una de la tarde?

—Sí, eso sería perfecto.

Hermione quien se había puesto de pie unos segundos antes, extendió su mano hacia el hombre, al tiempo que él le devolvía el apretón.

—Bueno, siendo así, me retiro, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, y suerte con tu casero.

—Nada de eso, gracias a ti por lo que hiciste por mi hoy, la verdad te debo una. —No lo pensaba admitir, pero... El sueldo, la flexibilidad y salvarla de un desalojo, le daba cierta cantidad de puntos.

—Y ten por seguro Hermione que me la cobrare con creces y a ti te va a gustar. —Aquello lo dijo apoyado en la puerta, pues el mismo se había dirigido hasta allí, abriendo el portal, pero antes de que la reacción de Hermione llegara a formar palabras él había desaparecido.

—Y así es como él arruina una buena impresión. —Dijo en voz alta en referencia a su último comentario.

—_O tal vez no tan arruinada._ —Se atrevió a expresar su injusto subconsciente , quien ya sabía de antemano, que estaban en serios y complicados aprietos con ese hombre.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste? —Harry estaba en el otro lado de la línea, estupefacto, mientras Ron le contaba su heroica obtención de una buena asistente.

—Bueno ya te he dicho, simplemente fui a su casa, y aunque ella estaba un poco enfadada por lo del día anterior, no fue tan difícil, ya sabes... Utilicé el encanto Weasley, y no duró mucho esa muralla en pie. —Dijo socarrón.

—Idiota... Bueno, al menos no tendré que preocuparme por una asistente nueva para ti cuando regrese.

—Eso sí, aunque, dime algo, las negociaciones con el tal Riddle van bien.

—Estupendas, aunque para ser sincero, aquí es todo menos...Elegante. Ginny se quedó de una pieza cuando entramos a la oficina del tipo, tenia fotografías por todos lados, y nada de censura, fue incomodo, pero... Te puedo asegurar que serás bastante conocido en éste país.

—Me alegro por todo, incluso lo de Ginny, es hora de que se entere que su esposo y su hermano viven del porno.

—Bueno con tal que no se lo digas así, todo bien...

—Como digas... Debo irme para explicarle al chico nuevo que es un pene, y porque lo tiene en medio de las piernas. —Comentó irónico el pelirrojo mientras en su oficina sostenía la hoja de vida de Hermione entre sus dedos.

Con una carcajada sonora y un adiós, la línea perdió conexión y Ron volvió al trabajo, no sin antes observar como su celular vibraba por décimo segunda vez aquel día, con la fotografía de su dulce madre en la pantalla, que en ese momento no era tan dulce.

El día anterior entre el estrés y la carrera que había tenido que pegar por Hermione, había olvidado por completo la cena en casa de sus padres, y eso tenía sumamente contrariada a su madre, y dios sabía que a ella, no era nada bueno hacerla enojar, y por aquella razón en aquel momento se encontraba cual niño de cinco años huyendo de la furia de la señora Weasley. Así que dejando una vez más el teléfono abandonado en el escritorio, huyo hacia el set.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Eran las tres de la tarde, sus clases en la universidad habían acabado, y se encontraba sobre el sofá de la casa de Luna con la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, y una taza de chocolate en las manos.

—Deberías calmarte, él ya te dijo que no tenías que grabar nada, y sobre la propuesta indecente, siendo tú la aceptaba.

—Claro y le digo a Cormac que vea mientras él me hace quien sabe qué cantidad de cosas, así que obviamente no, además ese tipo no me gusta. —Luna quien acababa de salir de la habitación la miró como si estuviese loca.

—¿Que no te gusta?, ¿Eres lesbiana acaso? , Hermione, es un adonis, con pene grande.

—Gracias por ser tan grafica... Y no, no soy lesbiana, además que tiene de malo que no me guste, todas tenemos gustos distintos.

—Mientes y eres peor que Obama en eso.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas, debía reconocer que Luna era muy ingeniosa para hacerla ver ciertas cosas.

—No miento Lu, él no me gusta. Debo admitir que es bien parecido, pero nada que me haga arrodillar ante él.

—Créeme linda, harás más que arrodillarte ante él, aunque ese sea solo el comienzo del asunto. —Luna levantó las cejas repetidas veces, ante la sonrisa de la castaña.

—Lo dudo.

—Ya veremos cuando lo veas desnudo en vivo y en directo.

—¿Que te hace pensar que lo veré desnudo?

—Para ser la chica más inteligente de la universidad, te pilla con las manos abajo. Se supone que serás su asistente, obviamente en algún momento lo verás montarse a alguien en vivo.

—¿Sabes qué? me largo.—Hermione se levantó, del sillón y con el mentón dramáticamente en alto se dirigió hacia la puerta—, No pienso soportar sus insolencias un segundo mas, señorita Lovegood.

—Huye lo que quieras, pero un día llegarás aquí dirás...¡me vuelvo loca, lo quiero adentro! —Luna sabía que aquello, ofendería de manera muy cómica a Hermione así que simplemente lo dijo y espero un par de segundos.

—¡Luna Lovegood serás soez, me largo! —Con un portazo Hermione salió de la sala de Luna y tras girar la perilla ya estaba en la suya.

Vale, debía admitir, que el tipo era sexy como el demonio, un adonis como dijo Luna, y después de verlo en acción por un par de segundos en el PC de la rubia, también sabía que era lo que se describiría como un semental, pero era un prepotente, y a veces al menos en las escasas dos veces que habían tratado, también un lanzado, como se le ocurría decirle que si quería un revolcón con él lo obtendría.

—Eso jamás sucederá. —Expresó en voz alta la chica antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Holaaaaa, disculpen esta pequeña demora, estaba en finales semestre.**

**Bueno pues, las cosas avanzan, aunque nuestra Hermione parase tener problemas psicológicos, ¿A QUIEN NO LE GUSTARIA ESE RON?, creo que es ridículo, pero yo solo transmito lo que ellos viven. XD**

**El cuarto capítulo, y realmente me gusta cómo va la historia, ustedes han sido bastante participativos y además hay un montón de entradas, realmente no pensé que éste experimento, diera tan buenos resultados; pero en fin, pasare a responder sus review, no sin antes agradecer a los que agregaron, historia y autor a seguidores y favoritos, son lo máximo.**

**AleeraWeasley**

**Hola Aleera, me alegra que te guste la historia. Veras que como he puesto al final de éste capitulo, era un experimento, de ninguna manera esperaba que saliera tan bien, pero lo estoy disfrutando, así que aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero te siga gustando, un saludo.**

**Jorge4**

**Pues aquí lo tienes, capitulo nuevo, un saludo Jorge.**

**AnamaGranger**

**Hola Anama, por fin puedo hablarte por un nombre, eso hace mas fácil todo jeje. Me encanta que sea tu nueva favorita y espero seguir satisfaciendo tu curiosidad, y sí, según lo veo, Luna será vital en la historia, porque Hermione no está preparada para Ron, no aun. Bueno espero seguirte leyendo, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Fannumberone**

**Hey, hola, bienvenida, nunca te había visto por mis historias. Bueno que te puedo decir; tienes mucha razón cuando dices que nadie había tocado el tema, y no me extraña, es complicado a veces no caer en algo demasiado especifico, porque mira que el tema quema jeje, pero nada, lo hago lo mejor que puedo y comentarios como el tuyo son lo máximo, espero seguir leyéndote. Un saludo!**

**keisi-san **

**Hola! me encanto tu comentarios, es un placer escribir y ésta historia lo hace aun mejor con review como el tuyo. **

**Bueno, ahora ya sabes que acepta el trabajo, pero hay muchas cosas que deben pasar, pero como dije es un experimento, y aunque tengo bastante idea de por dónde va, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, y si le pega a lo que quiero hacer, quien sabe, quizás alguna de esas formas infinitas de las que hablas salga aquí. Espero seguirte leyendo. Un saludote.**

**PD: Si, éste Ron hace cualquiera se derrita por él XD**

**Un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto. **


	5. Comienzos y Finales

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowlig y a los señores de Warner Bros.

**Comienzos y finales**

—¿Cuándo pensabas comentarme que vas a trabajar para un actor porno Hermione? —Cormac, quien se encontraba en el apartamento de la castaña, se había quedado de piedra en la ventana, tras la explicación del nuevo empleo de su novia.

—Te lo estoy contando ahora, Cormac, hoy acepté la propuesta. —Hermione estaba un poco harta, no por la discusión en sí, sino por el hecho mismo de las constantes pequeñas peleas que tenían como pareja, quizás desde fuera, pudiesen ser simples y normales, pero todas y cada una de aquellas situaciones los alejaba mas.

—Si, muy bien, pero llevas días conversando con ese tipo. —Rebatió el rubio.

—No seas exagerado, solo hablamos dos veces, la primera vez ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba hasta que vi la escena, y en básico, lo que hice fue huir, la segunda vez, fue ésta mañana y el vino a mí.

—Porque tu lo buscaste ayer. —Cormac, quien había dejado de mirar a la oscura calle, volteo a observarla, con gran enojo— ¿Sinceramente te parece una situación que no mereciera mencionar?

—No digo que no, está bien, solo que cuando hablamos la ultima vez, discutimos al igual que ahora, además, yo no voy a trabajar de actriz porno, solo... Seré su asistente. —La castaña intentando apaciguar la situación se levantó lentamente de la mesa, acercándose a él, quien la miraba muy serio.

—Es que ese es el problema, ¿qué pasará cuando le explique a mis padres de tu nuevo empleo?, y perdona que te lo diga, yo no desconfió de ti, la cosa es el ambiente en el que vas a trabajar. —El rubio, cruzado de brazos, aceptaba las caricias de Hermione en la cara, pero aun así seguía molesto con ella, a varios niveles.

—Sobre tus padres, pues dile que soy asistente en una productora de programas nuevos, no creo que investiguen, sobre el ambiente, es igual que cualquier otro trabajo, la diferencia es que algunos van desnudos, pero nada más, te lo juro, por favor guarda la calma. —Las mentiras nunca se le habían dado bien, de hecho era ciertamente complicado para ella también el "ambiente de trabajo", pero no tenía muchas opciones, y de todas las mentiras que le pudo haber dicho a Cormac, una era verdad, ella solo seria asistente. Por otro lado estaba el hecho, de que su ahora jefe le había insinuado más que un café, pero eso no se lo diría jamás, al fin y al cabo sabía que no pasaría nada, y era ridículo poner al pobre en semejante estrés.

—Como tu digas Hermione. —Mas frio que de costumbre, Cormac se deshizo con cuidado de los brazos de la chica y se dirigió a buscar su bolso.

—¿No piensas quedarte? —Con evidente confusión, pues ese era el día en que el chico dormía allí, lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—Olvidé que quede con mis padres para comer esta noche. —Mintió, sin mucho éxito.

—Ya veo. —Dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos, pegándose a la ventana y de frente a él, sintiendo todo la mentira rebotar en la casa.

—Si, bueno... Nos vemos mañana en la universidad. —Hermione asintió mecánicamente, y vio al rubio cerrar la puerta.

Estaba molesta, dolida, e incluso sentía cierto desdén; si él, simplemente había decidido repudiarla por su trabajo, o simplemente deseaba pensar ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?, ella comprendería, no era fácil, incluso para ella. Su empleo por el solo hecho de ser para lo que era, ya configuraba un tabú, pero aun así decidió hablarlo, pero él, simplemente había huido de nuevo ante una situación complicada, y eso comenzaba a hartarla.

Sintiendo como la ira subía desde la planta de sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo, en forma de una niebla roja, que solo le pedía liberarla cual olla de presión, y que le hacía picar las manos, tomó lo único que tenia a la mano, y lo lanzó con toda la fuerza, con una especie de gruñido, contra la pared, partiéndolo en tres pedazos; el asiento, el espaldar, y el soporte que hasta hacia unos segundos mantenía unidas las dos patas traseras, así que ahora tenía una silla menos.

—Maldición... —Dijo como un susurro, sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte por la adrenalina de la furia, y un cansancio aproximándose.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Tres golpe certeros a la puerta la hicieron salir de su propia burbuja roja y alzar la cabeza.

Se juró a si misma que si era Cormac, lo sacaría de su vida de una vez y por todas.

Con paso rápido se acerco al portal para abrirlo, pero del otro lado no se encontraba Cormac, sino Luna que miraba por encima de su hombro la silla hecha pedazos en el suelo, a medida que su seño se fruncía mas y mas.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿y Cormac?.

—Discutimos. —Dijo fríamente la castaña.

—¿Y eso lo hizo él? —pregunto la rubia señalando los despojos del objeto.

—No, lo hice yo. —La ceja de Luna se alzó en incredulidad, y luego meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro con preocupación.

—Estamos mal.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Lo se... Lo se...Pero no. —Ron caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en su oreja, intentando mantener una conversación medianamente calmada con su madre, quien parecía una fiera del otro lado del aparato.

—_Es la tercera vez Ronald Weasley, no es posible, que tu trabajo sea más importante que tu familia... Me tienes, realmente decepcionada._

—Mamá lo sé, y lo siento, pero de verdad lo olvidé, estas semanas han sido un desastre.

—_No me interesa, en dos semanas haré otra cena y espero verte, de lo contrario no volveré a llamarte y dejaré que hagas lo que te dé la gana. _—Como era posible, que aun con su edad, lo chantajease de esa manera.

Todo hijo debía pasar por la experiencia de la psicología inversa, lo sabía, sin embargo aquel no era el momento para él, prefería mil veces escucharla furiosa que decepcionada.

—Está bien, te prometo que iré sin falta esta vez. —Con un suspiro, y recostándose en el mueble de su casa, veía al techo con una de las manos sobre la frente.

—_Eso espero, te veo en dos semanas hijo. _

—Adiós mamá. —Con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, y luego de lanzar el celular apagado contra el otro mueble, se levantó para tomar un trago, del bar.

El buen whiskey escoses siempre había sido de su agrado, pero aquella noche, más que gusto era necesidad.

Había cumplido años unos meses atrás, y fue sido genial, la fiesta, las chicas, todo en conjunto seria el sueño de cualquiera, la cosa era, que cuando has vivido eso una y otra vez, llegaba aburrir, y era lo que le pasaba.

Tenía la mejor vida que un hombre de su edad podía pedir, de hecho en su reunión de alumnos, muchos ex compañeros hombres de la secundaria, le habían dicho que matarían por tener su vida, pero él no, ya no, ahora su realidad era normal. Tenía treinta y dos años, y pronto entraría en la etapa realmente madura, sin hijos, ni nadie a su lado. Sabía que el porno era un arte y una pasión para él, pero las chicas no lo acompañarían para siempre, así como los planos no lo hacen con los arquitectos, y las armas a los militares, o cualquier otra carrera.

—Pero... Mientras esté tengo que disfrutarlo. —Dijo para sí mismo en el balcón con el vaso aun en su mano, escuchando como el hijo recién nacido de sus vecinos no paraba de llorar.

Exhaló una sonrisa, pensando en que ellos no habían tenido sexo en mucho tiempo con ese pequeño en la cuna, y entró porque el frio comenzaba a helarlo, el llanto a ponerlo sentimental, y el trago a marearlo, el punto era, que adentro, seguía con frio, sentimental y mareado, de tanta diversión en su vida.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—¡Rolf Scamander! —Había gritado un tipo ebrio detrás de la barra de un bar. —¿Como va la perra más grande de las calles de Londres?, ¿Donde están las chicas eh? —Rolf rodó los ojos con las manos en el interior de su chaqueta, Draco Malfoy era su mejor amigo, pero no podía negar que con un par de tragos encima se volvía toda una piltrafa humana.

—Draco, sal de ahí, necesito llevarte a tu casa antes de que tu padre te vuelva a armar la bronca. —Había dicho con desdén.

—Hasta donde sé, soy mayor de edad, y ese viejo obtuso no me puede armar ninguna bronca por estar ligeramente alegre. —arrastrando las palabras y con paso errante, Draco caminaba detrás de la barra atestada de camareros que solo querían sacárselo de encima, pues les entorpecía la noche, además claro, de hacer que todos enfocaran la vista en el borracho.

—Te creo pero ahora sal, estas retrasando la faena de los barman, y si me haces hablar más fuerte por la música, tu último problema va a ser tu padre.

Draco, reía mientras saltaba la barra, llevándose algunos tragos, y gritos de molestia, por un par de mujeres.

—viste, soy todo un atleta, ahora, vamos por esas chicas. —Rolf una vez más rodó los ojos, tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo fuera del "Barón sanguinario".

—Si, Draco iremos por esas chicas.

Rolf saco al chico del establecimiento, llevándolo a su auto, que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del local, sin embargo no fue todo tan fácil y tuvo casi que llevarlo a empellones al coche, la buena noticia fue que apenas cayó en el asiento del copiloto, y tras asegurarlo con el cinturón de seguridad, se quedó dormido cual niño de dos años.

—No podrías ni con una adolescente de quince años idiota. —Dijo cerrando la puerta y riendo por lo bajo.

Malfoy era un nombre muy conocido en la ciudad, ¿el por qué?, su padre era miembro activo del parlamento, un prominente político conservador, y su hijo, según propias palabras, era un vago bueno para nada que se encargaba de sacarle todo el dinero que podía. No tenía hijos, y no había miras de casarse como una persona decente, y que al contario prefería, beberse su tiempo en bares de mala muerte de los cuales Rolf lo tenía que rescatar muchas veces, como aquella.

Rolf era estudiante de medicina en su penúltimo año, y su familia era al igual que la de Draco importante, aunque no en el mismo gremio, su abuelo era uno de los mejores biólogos del país y su padre siguiéndole los pasos era oncólogo.

Desde que había decidido seguir a su familia, siempre intentó no figurar por su apellido, sino por su propio esfuerzo, y gracias a ese afán, había decidido a temprana edad independizarse, y pagar sus estudios, el inconveniente era, que la Gran Bretaña era un reino costoso para vivir, y más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de esa realidad, así que en el presente, estudiaba y trabajaba... Como actor porno para la productora de Ronald Weasley, sin embargo, todo aquello, sucedía en la mayor clandestinidad, y rogando porque ninguno de sus padres, familiares, o conocidos, disfrutara del cine porno, y en tres años que llevaba haciéndolo, nada había pasado, y si tenía suerte nada pasaría, pero como el mismo sabía por sus estudios, no siempre todo salía como se quería...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Aquella mañana no había sido la mejor, de hecho transcurrió aburrida y de una manera espantosa, Cormac no la había llamado, tampoco lo vio en la universidad, y después de la asquerosa noche que había pasado, trasnochando a Luna con sus problemas, no solo era la rabia con el rubio lo que la llevaba por el camino de la amargura, sino el espantoso cansancio que la acompañaba.

Con los síntomas típicos del desvelo, Hermione había subido al transporte público a las once de la mañana para llegar en hora a su primera jornada de trabajo, pero casi se pasa pues la somnolencia le había jugado una mala pasada; así que apresurada toco el botón de parada y corrió a la puerta del autobús, bajándose una cuadra después de su parada, dando como resultado que debíese caminar el doble.

Con paso apurado, y con los libros firmemente anclados a su pecho por ambas manos, caminó las dos cuadras que la separaban de los galpones de la productora, encontrándose una vez más con el vigilante de dos días atrás.

—Buenos días... —Dijo en la ventanilla.

El vigilante que había alzado su cabeza de un libro de anotaciones, cambió su expresión al verla frente a él.

—Pase por favor.

—¿No va a preguntarme los datos o llamar a su jefe esta vez? —Preguntó socarrona.

—Siento lo de la ultima vez señorita Granger, no tenía idea de que era la nueva asistente del jefe, pero, ésta mañana me ha dado orden expresa de que la dejara pasar en cuanto llegase, así que siga por favor. —Repitió.

—Gracias... —Hizo una pausa esperando saber el nombre del chico.

—Michael, Michael Corner, pero todos me dicen Mike. —Se presento.

—Pues es un gusto Mike, ahora... Pasare a ver como es toda esta cosa de ser asistente de un actor porno. —Con una sonrisa el chico asintió y Hermione comenzó a caminar por la acera que una vez más la llevaba hasta Ronald Weasley.

Cuando se encontró frente a la entrada del galpón sintió tener un deja vu, pues escuchaba de nuevo gemidos, sin embargo se adentró con paso firme al interior del lugar caminando por el angosto pasillo de oficinas, notando como los sonidos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, hasta que como aquella primera vez vio de nuevo a un concentrado Ronald de brazos cruzados y de espaldas a ella, contemplando una fuerte escena de sexo, con solo tres diferencias; la primera, la escenografía, la segunda los actores, y la tercera su propio miedo, la noche anterior, sabia a lo que se expondría y decidió, tomarlo con calma, así que cuando tocó la espalda de Ron lo hizo firme.

Ron sintiendo el contacto volteo rápidamente y sonrió viendo a la menuda chica que se aferraba a sus libros como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con la cara más adorable del mundo que intentaba transmitir seguridad, pero que no lograba hacerlo.

—Bienvenida a tu primer día de trabajo Hermione...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Hola, muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas, son lo máximo.**

**Aquí encontraran un nuevo capítulo, con un par de personajes, que llegan para, groseramente hablando… joderles la vida a otros. **

**Espero seguirlos leyendo en el próximo cap, donde nuestra chica se enfrentara a su primer día de trabajo.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y a mí, y a los que la tienen como favorita son lo máximo una vez más.**

**Y a los que escriben, más que lo máximo, son las letras de la historia ( pero que zalamera)…Sus respuestas aquí:**

**Lukita:**

**Hey, gracias por seguir leyendo…**

**Mira si Hermione está en serios problemas. Con la forma que va tomando la historia, como bien lo dijiste, pues seguro se sabrá si cae o no.**

**Un saludo. Espero seguirte leyendo**

**Keisi-san:**

**Te contestare por mensaje privado, pero no hoy jeje, es que tu respuesta estaba lista y la eh olvidado en mi pc, ahora estoy en la de un amigo y la necesita, por esa razón y porque quiero responderte con lujo de detalles, te responderé en cuanto pueda montar tu respuesta en internet, aun así muuuuchisimas gracias por escribir, un review tan largo, me ayuda a dar perspectiva a la historia.**

**Sardes333:**

**Hola, si, tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, gracias por leer.**

**Espero este cap te guste.**

**Saludos!**

**Jorge4: Hola Jorge gracias por seguir la historia tan fiel, espero que la entrada de nuevos personajes, sea de tu agrado. **

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto**


	6. Esa es la chica

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowlig y a los señores de Warner Bros.

**Esa es la chica**

Ronald, tenia no menos de veinte minutos hablándole a Hermione, de compra de preservativos, lubricantes, juguetes, y otra infinidad de productos de obvios usos, además de entregarle una agenda electrónica con todos sus contactos personales y de proveedores, que según sus propias palabras le harían la vida mas fácil.

—Así que... ¿Con que frecuencia debo comprarte esos...Artículos? —Preguntó un tanto abrumada de información.

—Bueno, eso va a depender. Por ejemplo, tengo como un mes que no grabo porque me estaba haciendo cargo de un proyecto pequeño, pero la próxima semana saldremos, es decir que esta dosis de preservativos —Con un dedo, Ron tomó una caja que estaba en su estante y se la mostro a Hermione—, no me durara mucho, te darás cuenta con los días de que el gasto en unas cosas es mayor que en otras, los condones, si son de alto desgaste, pero los lubricantes no tanto, ya sabes... Si tengo sexo duro no lo necesito. —Hermione cerró los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, preguntándose en que mierda se había metido, "sexo duro", ella ni siquiera comprendía con exactitud las sensaciones del sexo duro

—Así que es tan simple, como que en el momento en que se comiencen a acabar compro nuevos... —Afirmó lo más profesional que pudo ante sus pensamientos.

—Exacto, eres una chica lista. —Ironizó, sin perder de vístala cara de fastidio de Hermione, por lo que ella consideraba irrespetuosa acción.

Desde que había entrado en aquella fea oficina, Hermione no había apartado la vista de la ventana, porque sentía que era ese punto de respiro de la habitación y de todo el lugar, como si fuese la mascarilla de oxígeno.

La muchacha, vio con desagrado aquel pequeño espacio, no solo porque era anticuado, sino también con colores horribles. Las paredes estaban divididas verticalmente con una franja negra; arriba, un color amarillo mostaza, y abajo, un color verde muy oscuro y desgastado, era espantoso, como si ese lugar estuviese atrasado en los años cincuenta, pero la ventana, era otra cosa, era toda luz, aire, y le dejaba saber que seguía existiendo un lugar afuera de ese horrible horario, lejos de ese lugar, y de ese arrogante tipo que era su jefe.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber? —Preguntó el pelirrojo quitándose la camisa.

—Si... Dos cosas. —Hermione fruncía el ceño a medida que Ron sacaba su correa.

—Tu dirás.

—La primera, ¿quién decoró éste lugar?, y la segunda... ¿Por qué te estás quitando la ropa?. —Ron rio sacando sus pantalones, bóxers y calcetines de una sola vez, pues los zapatos habían volado mientras ella preguntaba.

Hermione no esperó a que el respondiera, casi saltó hacia atrás con la cara tapada por sus manos.

—¡Haz el favor de cubrirte! —Gritó, ante la sorpresa de Ron, que había pasado de reírse a mirarla como si fuese un fenómeno.

—Hermione es solo un pene, y lo hago porque tenía razón, eres una mojigata... —No era que no quisiese decir aquellas palabras, las dijo con total conocimiento de causa.

—¿Disculpa? —La chica destapándose los ojos, y mirando hacia otro lado tenía en su cara una oda a la dignidad.

—Mira, no me importa tu vida sexual, de hecho me da igual tu mojigatería, la cosa es, que a partir de mañana verás cosas mucho más fuertes que ésta, y necesito que estés preparada para cuando te pida algo, y más aun la semana próxima cuando empiece yo a grabar, en este trabajo no se puede ser lento, porque el tiempo es dinero ¿comprendes?

—Y para darme esa explicación debías desvestirte. —Bueno, bien era cierto que el pelirrojo, no pensaba vestirse hasta que ella lo viese y se tranquilizara, era cierto lo del "ejercicio", pero en su no tan profundo ser sentía cierta satisfacción al verle irradiar inocencia y enojo, a esa obviamente mujer.

—Sí, y hasta que no me mires como una mujer adulta, conocedora del cuerpo masculino, que ha jodido la cantidad de veces necesaria como para saber que son las bolas, no me pienso vestir. —Hermione indignada, se levantó del mueble donde se encontraba, y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó contra el piso una libreta que le había dado el pelirrojo para anotar.

—Quisiera decir que fue un gusto, pero no es así, ¡Ronald Weasley lo que haces con las manos lo destrozas con el pene, idiota, no tenia que conocerte por una semana como para saber lo patán que eres! —Con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración al tope por la ira, la chica se acercaba mas a él apuntándolo con cada frase, y a todas esas, sin mirarlo a la entrepierna.

—Espera...Espera, no te enojes, vale ya me visto. —No pensó que realmente se enojaría de aquella forma.

—¡Me largo! —Hermione salió de la oficina como un rayo, sin mirar atrás, con un Ron desnudo caminando tras ella, ante las atentas miradas de los presentes, que se preguntaban el por qué de la discusión, aunque no así, el por qué su jefe estaba desnudo, al final aquello era plenamente normal.

—Hermione disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte... —Ron tomó el brazo de la chica que se zafó de manera instantánea, tomando sus libros de uno de los mesones de la producción, no sin antes abofetearlo.

Para Ronald, aquella cachetada fue una clara alarma de que debía alejarse y dejarla ir si ella quería. Sabía reconocer a ese tipo de mujeres, eran dignas, y de carácter como el demonio, como su madre y su hermana, así que no se acercaría al menos, no en ese momento. Ronald colocó de golpe ambas manos en alto y retrocedió dando media vuelta, permitiendo a todos ver su trasero desprotegido, ante una muy enojada Hermione.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Me estas jodiendo... —Dijo Luna con una sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara.

—No, no te jodo, el muy sínico salió a decirme que no había sido su intención y bla bla bla. —Hermione contaba la anécdota del día a Luna, en su apartamento, mientras movía las manos de un lado hacia el otro, aun enojada, por lo sucedido aquella tarde.

—No lo puedo creer... Pero, ya sabes, ¿Lo tenia... Grande? —Desde que Hermione le había contado el desnudo, ella simplemente no podía contener su curiosidad.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó la castaña en mitad de la sala, parando de golpe con las manos en sus costados, y con evidente molestia.

—Bueno, no me culpes, es que con los fotomontajes es muy fácil mentir, uno lo ve en un video y dice... POR LA REINA ES ENORME... Pero quizás en vivo no lo es tanto. —Intentó excusarse aun de la manera más lógica posible.

—No lo vi, ¿te parece? —Se cruzó de brazos la chica.

—¿Sabes Hermione?, se lo que es la vista periférica y también se que eres muy observadora. —la muchacha resopló, y alzó los brazos hacia el techo como si esperase iluminación divina, con los ojos en blanco.

—Luna... Vete... A... La mierda. —Dicho aquello, y tras una risotada de la rubia, Hermione salió del apartamento, ofuscada al igual que esa tarde.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Cristo... Cristo... Cristo. —Decía Draco tomando su cabeza, mientras intentaba sentarse muy lentamente en el mueble.

—Llamar al señor no hará que ese dolor de cabeza se te vaya. —Rolf estaba frente al mesón de la cocina concentrado en la televisión, que colgaba del trípode en la cocina, al tiempo que revolvía el café.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi casa anoche?. Creo recordar que me sacaste del bar con esa promesa. —Draco se levantó del sillón intentando ocultar sus ojos de la luz del sol, que entraba desde el balcón, y tomando profundas respiraciones para amainar las náuseas y las puntadas en la sien.

Rolf se volteo en la silla, para mirarlo aun con la taza en su mano.

—Lo hice, pero tu padre alegó que no te dejaría entrar en ese estado, por lo tanto te traje aquí.

—Vaya, que original de su parte. —Draco aun con paso lento se acercó a la nevera del rubio de dónde sacó una jarra con agua, para luego tomar un vaso.

—¿Que vas a hacer con tu vida Draco?, y lo digo en serio, la prensa te destroza y con justa razón. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de estupideces que dijiste o hiciste anoche?.

—Ahora eres mi padre. —Afirmó

—No, no soy tu padre, pero me preocupas. Me da igual que le saques el dinero a tu familia, el problema, es que tu hígado no lo repararás con un puñado de libras. —Explicó.

—No soy un alcohólico Scamander, solo me estoy tomando un tiempo para divertirme.

—Tienes dos años divirtiéndote. —Rolf se levantó del asiento y buscó un bolso de mano que se encontraba en uno de los muebles de la sala— Mira, no tengo problemas en buscarte todas las noches y hospedarte aquí, pero, no quiero que la prensa se centre en el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy y descubran lo que hago, eso me complicaría las cosas a mí y a ti por asociación, sin contar con tu familia y la mía, así que haz el favor de controlar tus actos.

Draco en posición de descanso sobre el mesón y con el vaso firmemente sujetado, asintió.

—Ya veo que no piensas responder, así que... Me largo, volveré en la noche, hoy debo grabar. —Una vez mas Draco asintió, pero esta vez con el pulgar en alto.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Así que... Asistente de un actor porno. Sabía que era una zorra. —Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, escuchando a su amante despotricar de Hermione.

—Preferiría que no la insultaras. —Cormac que se encontraba sobre la cama, debajo de las sábanas miraba con cierto desdén a la mujer que se peinaba su desordenado cabello en el tocador.

—Como quieras, pero ya te lo había dicho antes, esas, con cara de santas son las peores. No sabes lo que desearía que fuera mi alumna, le reprobaría todos los trabajos y mejor aun la materia. A veces me pregunto porque sigues con ella.

—¿Y con quien se supone que debo estar?, ¿Contigo?, Bella, tu eres mi profesora, si por algún error del destino llegase a terminar con Hermione, tampoco estaría contigo abiertamente, tu perderías tu trabajo, y afectarías a tu familia, y yo sería expulsado de la universidad.

—Como quieras niño.

No era que Bellatrix tuviese un odio particular por Hermione, era más bien hacia toda mujer joven que se conservase hermosa. Desde que la crisis de la edad le había afectado, simplemente tomó la decisión de enojarse con cualquier chica, y buscarse amantes que la hiciesen sentir de veinte, el asunto era que su profesión le ayudaba pues era profesora en la universidad.

Bellatrix Lestrange, había sido una mujer muy condecorada por la sociedad londinense, en su juventud trabajó en los mejores bancos, e incluso llegó a asesorar a un par de primeros ministros en el área financiera, sin embargo, con la edad y la muerte prematura de su marido, desarrolló un gusto por la bebida, y con ella las consecuencias mentales de la misma, aunque no así físicas; seguía siendo una mujer hermosa a su manera, pero demasiado dañada internamente. Sus alumnos la consideraban inestable, y la mayoría generalmente dejaba la materia incluso antes de ver la primera clase, pues la fama la precedía.

Cormac Mclaggen llegó a su vida por el desafortunado incidente de necesitar pasar la asignatura a cualquier costo, y ese costo llevaba dos años, pues allí estaba, como casi todas las noches, disfrutando de lo que él consideraba experiencia sexual.

—La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños, ¿vendrás a la reunión? —Preguntó la mujer cual quinceañera enamorada.

Cormac levantándose del lecho como dios lo había traído al mundo, caminó hacia el baño donde se adentró dejando la puerta abierta.

—¿Y cuál sería la excusa?, ¿Que me invitaste porque soy tu alumno preferido?, no Bella, no me quiero arriesgar, además tu familia es de las más importantes y no deseo surgir por asociación sino por esfuerzo.

Bella hastiada lanzó el cepillo contra la cama y salió del recinto sin mirar atrás.

Cormac, quien se quedó esperando la réplica por unos segundos, se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no fuese suyo, y entró en la ducha.

—Mujeres...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Harry, del otro lado de la línea telefónica, se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan bestia como para perder tres veces en menos de dos días a la misma mujer.

—_¿Pero qué mierda pasó Ron?_ —Dijo con la frente apoyada sobre su mano dejando que sus dedos tocaran el cabello, mientras la luz de la mesa donde estaba sentado iluminaba su conversación.

—Nada, simplemente me desnudé, para que luego no estuviese gritando por todo el set, pero la chica se volvió loca, me abofeteo como si en su vida hubiese visto un pene, y salió cual dama respetable. — Para Ron no había error en sus acciones, en su mundo la gente se desnudaba por principio, y por final también, ¿quién demonios se ofendía por ver a un hombre desnudo?

—Ron, es una mujer respetable, ella no es actriz... —Le reclamó el moreno.

—Hey, las chicas son tan respetables como cualquier otra, te lo he dicho mil veces, no hables así de ellas. —Daba casi risa, como alguien podía defender a una mujer de "ESAS", pero en cierta forma tenía razón, era solo sexo, y esa era su profesión. Puede que la sociedad las degradase a nada más que zorras, pero...¿No habían hecho lo mismo con aquella que corren carreras de carros, o juegan futbol?, las tratan de machos, y lo mismo sucedía con los hombres, ¿a cuantos no los habían tirado a la basura por homosexuales por ser bailarines de ballet?, de alguna forma, la defensa de Ron tenía lógica, ¿por qué no considerarlas mujeres respetables?, ¿no hacían aquello las mujeres casadas y no, en privado?, la diferencia real, era un numero, el del espectador.

—_Vale, lo siento, ¿pero como piensas hacer?_ —Recapacitó Harry bebiendo un poco de agua.

—No lo sé, ya que dices respetable mujer, se me ocurre que le deben gustar esas cosas de flores y eso... Ya sabes, para contentarla y que vuelva. —Ron se encontraba en su apartamento dejando botar una pelota relajante contra la pared, mientras descalzo daba un paso atrás o adelante para atraparla.

—¿Flores?, si crees que eso sirva inténtalo, pero yo creo que esa chica no es ese tipo de mujer. —Reflexionó Harry, mirando como Ginny fruncía el seño desde la cama del hotel.

—Ilumíname Shakespeare... —Dijo simplemente Ronald colocando los ojos en blanco, y dejándose invadir por toda la gracia que le hacía pensar en detalles para una mujer.

—Bueno, no lo sé, tú fuiste el que se desnudó delante de ella... La ofendiste Ron, así de simple, no todas las mujeres son felices viendo tu, ¡oh! sagrado cuerpazo. —Harry al igual que Ron colocó los ojos en blanco no pudiendo creer la cantidad de vanidad que tenía su amigo—, además, no lo sé, de seguro se te ocurrirá algo.

Ginny quien había estado mirando la televisión, quedo atenta a la conversación luego de que escuchara a Harry hablar de mujeres, pues ella era, ciertamente posesiva, sin embargo, había comenzado a hablar por señas con Harry.

—_¿Se desnudó? —_Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Harry asintió, colocando una mano en alto para que le diera un momento, hasta contarle lo sucedido.

—_Así que simplemente debo ir, y el dios del romance aparecerá y me dirá que hacer. _

—Algo así Ron, pero no te la llevaras a la cama. —Puntualizó el de los lentes.

—_No creo que me deje, pero ya querrá._ —Harry no soportó mas la conversación, así que dejo el auricular un segundo sobre la mesa para volverlo a coger segundos después.

—Mira idiota, si quiere o no, ese no es tu propósito en este momento, ve y has que vuelva, si no quieres comprarte los preservativos por ti mismo, por el resto de tu vida.

—_¿Y si hacemos otra entrevista?_ —Rogó el pelirrojo.

—Si es lo que quieres, adelante, pero te encargarás tu de principio a fin, y dado que no tienes tiempo... Esa es la chica.

—_Maldición, de acuerdo... _

—Adiós idiota. —Harry a veces pensaba que hablar con él, era cosa de niños.

—_Adiós... _

—¿Qué demonios se le regala a una chica digna, que no trabaja de actriz? —Dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo dejando caer la pelota en su mano.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Aquella mañana, Luna acababa de salir del edificio haciendo un par de muecas a Filch, pero delante de ella estaba Ronald Weasley en su Impala gris del año.

—¿Tu eres la amiga de Hermione? —Preguntó.

—Sí... ¿cómo supiste que salía a esta hora? —Ladeando la cabeza un poco entrecerró los ojos.

—Le pregunte al vegete. —Expreso simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, y señalando con sus lentes de sol en la mano a quien barría las escalinatas.

—Bien, teniendo en cuenta que no me estas acosando... ¿Para qué me buscas?

—Tú eres el dios del romance... En mi caso...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Hermione caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de la universidad, casi corría a su clase, pues por esperar a Luna que había estado desaparecida en acción, perdió más tiempo del necesario.

—¡Hermione! —Grito Cormac alzando su mano, pero la chica simplemente alzo la suya, y siguió de largo ignorándolo, causando que este apretara la mandíbula y generase a su vez una mirada burlona de Bellatrix, quien entraba en el salón contiguo al suyo para su cátedra del día.

Hermione llego hasta el salón con el aliento fuera del cuerpo, y para su suerte el profesor aun no había arribado, así que se dispuso a entrar más calmada pero su bolsillo derecho vibró.

Saco su teléfono, pensando que debía ser Luna, sin embargo un número desconocido, aparecía en la pantalla con un mensaje de texto.

"Segunda fila, puesto del centro"

Con cierto pánico, pues los atentados en Europa eran una sopa diaria, se dirigió hacia donde decía el mensaje, encontrando sobre el pupitre, una caja de regalo, y encima una simple nota de caligrafía bastante desprolija a su parecer, que decía.

_Ábreme_

Hermione tomó el paquete y lo movió de un lado a otro con cierto cuidado, de espaldas a la puerta del aula que apenas tenía un par de personas dentro.

Ron miraba desde la puerta con los ojos en blanco, y Luna a su lado.

—¿Siempre es tan ridículamente precavida? —Susurró a la rubia que se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo.

—Ya veo. —Dijo el chico sonriendo, cuando la castaña abrió el paquete encontrando dos volúmenes de colección. En la portada rezaba;

**Alexander Dumas**

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

Con el seño fruncido abrió la tapa y ahí estaba la razón de su regalo.

_Prometo no volver a desnudarme, a menos que lo pidas._

Hermione volteo hacia todos lados instintivamente, encontrándolo recostado en la puerta con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

—_A menos que lo pida..._ —Pensó— _Eso será interesante. _

—Esperará para toda la vida señor Weasley. —Espeto al chico, desde la mitad del salón.

—Tengo tiempo, y paciencia, pero... Necesito a mi asistente.

Cormac quien había observado todo desde atrás de Luna sin ser visto, entro en el salón chocando el hombro del pelirrojo, quien se sorprendió, y cruzando la distancia que lo separaba de Hermione en tres largas zancadas, arrebatándole el la nota de la mano.

La leyó con el seño fruncido, y visiblemente encolerizado.

—¿Solo asistente no...? —Tiró la nota en la caja, y luego salió de la escena como había entrado dejando a todos perplejos.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Hola... De nuevo. **

**Este capítulo para mi fue una sorpresa, ¿por qué?, pues que nada conseguí alguien que me ayudara a corregir, y además como estova sobre la marcha, me di cuenta de que Cormac es un sínico... Mira que si no.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a los nuevos lectores, por sus, review, favoritos, y follow, son lo máximo. **

**Ahora las respuestas a los review.**

**Jorge 4:**

**Hey, gracias por escribir en cada capítulo, eres genial.**

**AleeraWeasley**

**Hola!, tenias razón, aunque más que momento de, "¿qué hago aquí?", ella se largo. Hay que enseñarle modales a Ron, aunque creo fielmente que jamás se educara XD.**

**Sobre Cormac, creo que te he dado más razones para odiarlo, es un sínico, mira que alterarse por la simple nota de Ron. Yo al igual que tu espero desesperadamente el día que sea descubierto. **

**Un saludo, y gracias por escribir siempre. **

**keisi-san**

**Empiezo con: "bollito caramelizado", perdí mis abdominales de tanto que reí con esto. **

**Sobre Cormac estoy segura que después de haber leído lo odias mas, TODOS, lo odian mas, pero así son ciertas cosas en la vida, ahora, a esperar cuando lo descubren.**

**Draco, es un personaje secundario, pero que realmente deberá luchar para cambiar ciertas cosas, el realmente me llama mucho la atención.**

**Sobre Luna, ella está loca pero es lo máximo, y es completamente necesaria para todo lo que estimo sucederá en la historia, además de que tendrá su recompensa al final. **

**Bueno como has visto en este capítulo, Hermione una vez más huye, sin embargo no le será tan fácil. La historia apartar de aquí comienza un camino más complejo, pero seguirá fresca, para ustedes y para mí.**

**A mí también me encanta leer tus review, como te he dicho antes, me hacen pensar bastante, como lo de la diferencia de edad, sé que es mucho, pero, todo tiene su por qué.**

**Espero seguirte leyendo, siempre ere bienvenida, nos leemos pronto.**

**Sardes333**

**Hola de nuevo, la cosa es gracias a ti por escribir.**

**Mira pues no sé si un triangulo amoroso, pero como siempre le digo a todos los que me escriben con sus ideas y especulaciones, esta historia es un experimento, así que todo, es posible.**

**Espero leerte de nuevo, un saludo, y de nuevo gracias.**


	7. Malditos telefonos

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowlig y a los señores de Warner Bros.

**Malditos teléfonos**

—¡Cormac! —Hermione salió tras el rubio bajo la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos, y no menos importante de Luna y Ron, quienes habían visto con cierta indignación como el regalo de disculpa fue olvidado en el pupitre.

Ron resopló mirando a la rubia por un segundo.

—¿Quien mierda es ese petardo? —Con brazos cruzados y seño fruncido.

—Cormac, su novio. —Luna veía contrariada como una vez más causaba el desequilibrio en la vida de su amiga.

Para la rubia, el proceder de Hermione en la vida siempre había sido limpio, desde la primera vez que se vieron, supo observar la metodología de la castaña para todo, sin embargo, Cormac fue el desequilibrio constante.

Siguiendo la evolución de su relación, en un principio era amor puro por parte de la chica, despistada he ida a partes iguales, luego los celos, y en los últimos meses las discusiones constantes con la mezcla exacta de exasperación para que la chica rompiese una silla en mitad de su sala.

El rubio nunca le cayó bien, y mucho menos en aquel momento, que veía como la muchacha desvariaba entre un ir y venir de emociones obvias cada día.

—¿Crees que pueda hablar con ella hoy? —Preguntó Ron acercándose al pupitre recogiendo el regalo para llevarlo consigo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, seguro debe estar intentando explicarle a Cormac que no quieres meterte en sus pantaletas... —Luna intentó seguir pero Ron tapó su boca con una mano y colocó el dedo índice en el aire frente a ella.

—Solo debes saber una cosa de mi Luna, además de mi profesión, y es que definitivamente quiero meterme en sus pantaletas... Solo eso quiero aclararte. —Ron destapó la boca de la chica que había alzado las cejas en un acto reflejo— Bien, puedes continuar.

Luna exhaló una sonrisa y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hermione tenía razón... Eres un dandi.

—Si no lo fuese, entonces sería médico, o economista, debo serlo señorita Luna. —Su rostro era el reflejo de la inocencia y la simplicidad, como si de un niño diciendo la verdad se tratase.

—En fin, espero que Hermione logre sobrevivir a ti —La chica miró hacia un lado eludiendo la sonrisa del pelirrojo—. Por ahora, y como venía diciéndote antes de que interrumpieras con tu descarado argumento, me temo que no podrás hablar con ella hoy, debe estar diciéndole a Cormac el por qué deseas estar en sus pantaletas, y jurándole que solo él las verá. —Luna tomó un suspiro audible, como si intentase no decir algo pero...Era ella— Sinceramente señor Weasley, espero que Cormac no sea el único en ese lugar.

Ron la miró con su ceja enarcada, sin embargo no agregó nada más que una simple reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Cormac, malditasea ten la amabilidad de escucharme siquiera. —Decía la castaña, mientras caminaba a paso apresurado tras su novio por un camino que los dirigía a la biblioteca.

Cormac frenó de golpe tomándola por el brazo con fuerza y metiéndola a un cuarto de limpieza muy pequeño.

—Bien, te escucharé, pero espero que me digas cuantas veces te lo has tirado. —Una sonora bofetada dejó marcada la mano de Hermione en su cara.

—No te atrevas a insinuar que soy una cualquiera. —Su dedo estaba en alto apuntándolo, intentando que una vez mas no la humillase con sus injustificados celos.

—Lo vi... Te observé leer la nota y sonreír, miré como admirabas con asombro esos libros, también cuando afirmaste que tendría que esperar, y las ganas inhumanas de ese tipo por metértela hasta en los ojos, y por si fuese poco... ¡La maldita nota insinuaba que lo habías visto desnudo!... ¿Qué mierda quieres que piense Hermione Granger? —Los ánimos y las exclamaciones dentro de aquel clóset eran muy caldeados, de hecho las manos a la chica le picaban por volver a dejar una marca en la otra mejilla.

Hermione tomó un largo suspiro sujetando su cabello con el puño y su cintura con la otra mano, intentando dejar atrás la ira que la recorría, como aquel día en que rompió la silla en su apartamento.

—¿Sabes Cormac?... Simplemente confía, porque no he hecho nada, no pienso darte más explicaciones, y si, aunque no lo preguntes, volveré para trabajar con él, si no eres capaz de confiar en mí después de todo éste tiempo, ya comprendes, me parece, lo que debes hacer. —Abriendo la puerta con la mirada intensa aun sobre los ojos del rubio salió con pasos más bien firmes al pasillo. Caminó hacia el salón recordando el regalo, a Luna y Ron quienes había dejado atrás por el obtuso de Cormac, sin embargo cuando llegó, solo estaba Luna mirando atentamente la pizarra y sin siquiera observarla cuando la chica pidió permiso al profesor que ya había arribado al aula.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

En sus años de experiencia, había aprendido a reconocer cretinos y cobardes, ¿por qué?, porque él había sido un cretino muchas veces y a los cobardes porque en treinta y dos años se veían unos cuantos.

Si él hubiese sido el novio de Hermione habría pegado al idiota que la rondaba contra la pared dejándole claro quién era su dueño, y a ella definitivamente sabría tratarla, aquel era un niñato idiota.

Si realmente quisiera algo con la castaña le sería fácil engatusarla.

—Ron... —Un amigo compañero de trabajo del pelirrojo lo llamaba desde la puerta.

—Hey Rolf, pasa por favor. —Con un ademán de su mano, invitó al chico para que se adentrara en el recinto.

Rolf dio un par de pasos en la pequeña y desaliñada oficina, y estrechó la mano de quien era su jefe.

—¿Ya te han dado la pauta para hoy?

—No, por eso vine, me dijeron que tienes algo especial para mí. —Ron asintió con una sonrisa y le dio una carpeta al chico.

—Realmente no es para hoy, es un proyecto de reallity para adultos. Está casi listo y me gustaría comenzar a filmar el próximo mes, pero necesito a los mejores, y tu eres uno de los más experimentados. —Ron no había alcanzado su éxito en su ramo por simple longitud, si es que se puede entender, más bien su afán de siempre buscar la innovación, por ello Harry estaba en América, y tenía siempre proyectos.

—Y de que se trata... —Preguntó el rubio ojeando la carpeta.

—Mira, en principio es algo sencillo, pondré a mis mejores actores y actrices, con chicos y chicas interesados en esto, ustedes tendrán que probarlos en distintas áreas, e ir eliminando aspirantes, hasta que al final quedará una pareja que rodará una película completa en coproducción con una productora Americana, y tendrá contrato permanente con nosotros.

—Bien, pero... ¿Todos tendremos la misma posición, o algunos serán jurados y otros probarán a los chicos?

—Veras, todos tendrán la misma posición de jurado, porque todos tienen un fuerte en sus carreras, pero Astoria y tú serán los principales. —Ron tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sentado a medias en su escritorio explicando el nuevo proyecto y observando como Rolf asentía con el seño fruncido, pensando en las diferentes facetas de aquella nueva oportunidad.

—¿Habrá alguna preparación previa?

—No es necesaria, más que la explicación de como funcionarán las puntuaciones y otros detalles técnicos, pero con respecto a ustedes, será casi como siempre.

—Genial, cuenta conmigo... —Rolf se colocó de pie dando una palmada en el hombro del pelirrojo quien sonreía.

—Excelente, ahora ve a que te cojan.—Con una sonora carcajada y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro el rubio salió cerrando la puerta de la oficina, y chocando con una chica castaña.

—Lo siento... —Dijo Hermione intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía. —Dijo Rolf sosteniéndola por el brazo pues parecía que iba a caer—¿Vas para la oficina del jefe?

—Sí, ¿se encuentra ahí? —Mas recompuesta la joven acomodó su camisa que había soltado un par de botones por la aparatosa caída, aun sonriéndole al lindo muchacho que tenía en frente.

—Sí, claro, y está de buen humor, aprovecha. —Rolf sonrió por última vez, y se alejó de Hermione dejándola algo alumbrada.

La chica mas recompuesta después del choque con aquel adonis caminó el par de pasos que la separaba de la puerta y tocó dos veces.

—Pasa Rolf... —Se escuchó desde dentro.

Hermione giró el pomo y pasó encontrándolo de espaldas, parado frente a su escritorio pasando hojas o eso parecía.

—No es... Rolf. —Ron volteo instantáneo a verla y sonrió ampliamente.

—Hey... Estas viva, pensé que el tiranosaurio que tienes por novio te había matado por tu obvia infidelidad. —Aquello último lo dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te pudo haber golpeado, de hecho no sé como no lo hizo, él es... Temperamental. —Hermione recordó por un par de segundos al par de chicos de los cuales Cormac había hecho una masa de golpes, solo por rondarla un poco, debía admitir que era un idiota.

—Hermione tengo manos y ese tipo es un marica impotente... Lo siento, sé que es tu novio, pero para tratarte como lo hizo, debe serlo. —Hermione frunció el seño evidentemente contrariada, más que molesta.

—No lo conoces, no hables así de él.

—Como quieras, es tu vida... Por cierto, ¿Quieres aun mi regalo de disculpas?, ¿Estoy disculpado? —La chica sonrió recordando las breves palabras en el aula de clases antes de la entrada del huracán Cormac.

—Sí por favor, siento haberlo dejado botado. Fue increíble, y estas disculpado... Solo si no te vuelves a desnudar sin mi permiso, o a menos que haya una grabación, o lo que sea que hagas. —Ron exhaló una carcajada, y cogió el paquete que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

—Vale solo cuando me digas que me desnude... Y lo harás. —Hermione rodó los ojos y Ron alzó las manos en son de paz.— Por ahora, y mientras espero esa maravillosa orden, tengo que preguntarte... —Con una mirada solemne el pelirrojo hincó su rodilla derecha en el piso a modo de chiste, y miró a la chica— ¿Quieres ser mi asistente de una vez por todas?

Hermione casi pierde la vista en esa habitación con la cantidad de veces que había rodado los ojos, pero aquello había sido el colmo. Aun de pie en aquella oficina asintió riendo.

—Sí, Ron...

—Y además me has llamado por mi nombre corto, eso es todo un paso. —Con poca dificultad se levantó quedando a la altura de la muchacha.

—Ahora dime, ¿Cuáles serán mis tareas además de comprar tus cochinadas? —Hermione con bastante más confianza se sentó en la butaca frente al escritorio.

—Por hoy, ya que te quedas, sólo necesito organizar estos contratos, —Señaló una pila pequeña de carpetas— Y estas fotografías. —Al igual que con el montón anterior, Ron señaló algunas instantáneas que estaban sobre su escritorio.

—¿Como se supone que ordene las fotos? —Ron sonrió y caminó hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba tras la silla de su mesa de trabajo, sacando otro folio un poco más grande pero igual de pulcro que las que había señalado.

—Mira, estas son imágenes de actores y actrices, de cara y cuerpo completo, detrás de ellas, se encuentran sus nombres, teléfonos, descripción y los trabajos que han hecho para mí. —A medida que iba destacando, señalaba en el reverso de las fotografías los datos ante la atenta mirada de Hermione— Lo único que deberás hacer es organizarlos alfabéticamente por nombre, y dentro de esos nombres por edad, y en la edad la cantidad de veces que han trabajado para mi, ayúdate con la computadora por supuesto.

Hermione notó que las fotos traían imágenes de personas desnudas en poses algo sexys, pero comprendió que debía dejar de preguntar, porque desde que había conocido a Ron, preguntar se convirtió en el detonante para cualquier cosa, desde peleas, hasta explicaciones que definitivamente decidió obviar.

—¿Que harás tú? —Preguntó tomando la pila en sus manos decidiendo que eso sería lo más complicado de todo.

—Debo supervisar la grabación de un nuevo tipo de escenas cortas. —De nuevo, no pensaba preguntar así que simplemente asintió y dirigió su mirada a las fotografías.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

En general Luna odiaba todo lo relacionado con el estrés, eso incluía las tareas, el tráfico, el trabajo y a Filch, sin contar las largas horas de espera que de vez en cuando debía pasar en el mecánico porque su auto nazi la dejaba botada, pero había algo que lograba sacarla de sus casillas más que todas esas cosas, y ese era Cormac.

Luna pitaba una y otra vez pidiéndole al señor por que los autos avanzasen antes de que su tiempo de vida caducara, además de ello quedaba por descartado que su humor de perros lo había provocado Hermione, y a su vez Cormac, ella simplemente había dejado todo tirado por ir detrás de él, así que cuando la clase terminó sólo salió rumbo a la cafetería.

Jamás se había llevado bien con el rubio, de hecho llevaban una relación de bastante distancia, hipocresía y respeto por Hermione, pero ambos sabían que el otro era una escoria traída del inframundo solo para arruinarles la vida, aunado al hecho mismo de que por otro lado, Luna sentía real hermandad por la castaña, y veía como el rubio era la pérdida de tiempo más grande que había aparecido en el camino de su amiga, no obstante, no podía interferir en el curso normal de la situación, conocía los sentimientos de Hermione, y no podía romper su castillo de naipes, así que optaba por cerrar la boca, y dejar que la impotencia pasara.

Los autos por fin se movían, pero el gran tráfico y la hora no ayudaban, y justo cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, su teléfono repicó por quinta vez. Luna cogió el aparato sin fijarse en la pantalla, no lo necesitaba, así que luego de correr el botón en la ilustración táctil lo colocó en su oreja derecha.

—Papá ya sé que llego tarde, pero el tráfico es un infierno, además de que Hitler anda un poco ahogado. —Escuchó el resoplar de su padre una vez más en aquel día y cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza en el asiento.

—¿Por qué no dejas el auto aparcado y llegas caminando? , necesito que llegues de una vez.

—Ya lo intenté, pero no hay plazas, dame diez minutos por el amor de dios... —Dijo algo exasperada.

—Vale, pero por favor apresúrate.

—Está bien, adiós. —Luna cortó la comunicación y pisó la bocina a fondo, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de muchos transeúntes.

Xenophilius Lovegood, era un hombre medianamente conocido por su excentricidad, y rápido ascenso en la rama de la comunicación. Fundó el Quisquilloso, y en poco tiempo se había vuelto uno de los periódicos más importantes de Londres, sin embargo deseaba expandirlo. No era conocido por su gran capacidad de estresarse pero aquel día era distinto, se llevaba a cabo una gran rueda de prensa donde Lucius Malfoy anunciaría grandes planes para la ciudad, y cambios en leyes, pero todo aquello se llevaba acabo en las instalaciones del periódico, además del hecho de ser quienes llevarían la cobertura impresa completa del cumpleaños de Bellatrix Lestrange. Así pues la desesperación estaba a la orden del día.

Luna logró aparcar por fin en las inmediaciones del periódico de su padre, bajándose de Hitler, y rodando los ojos por la segura multa que le darían, por la gran cantidad de humo negro que botaba el pequeño y destartalado Volkswagen escarabajo del 66. No era que no tuviese dinero para otro auto mejor, pero ese se lo había regalado su madre por su cumpleaños número dieciocho, y poco después murió de un rápido cáncer, así que lo cuidaba y reciclaba la cantidad de veces que fuese necesario, era el recuerdo más tangible que tenía de ella, y por otro lado desde que se había independizado, no era mucho lo que podía hacer con el sueldo que su padre le daba, pues se negaba a recibir dinero sin esfuerzo.

La chica abrió la puerta del edificio neoclásico corriendo por el lobby, y saludando al vuelo a todos los que veía. Subió las escaleras como un tornado y literalmente aterrizó en la segunda planta esquivando secretarias hasta llegar a la sala de prensa, donde su padre y otras cincuenta personas estaban. El señor Lovegood se encontraba sin saco, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, y con su coleta de caballo ya desaliñada revisaba los últimos preparativos para el arribo del señor Lucius Malfoy.

—¡Ya llegué! —Gritó la chica desde mitad de sala, haciendo que todos la mirasen y que Xenophilius, levantara las manos al cielo.

—Gracias a Dios, por favor ve y está pendiente de que el señor Malfoy sea bien recibido. —Luna, al igual que cómo llegó, corrió a servicio donde se arreglo un poco y luego salió pitada a la entrada, donde se suponía debía llegar el visitante del momento, por más aburrido que le pareciese.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Cormac caminaba apresurado para llegar a su casa, necesitaba comenzar los deberes del día siguiente, y estudiar para un examen, así que lo esperaba una larga noche por delante, y peor aun después de la pelea con Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción tan certera de la chica, la cual le causaba gran preocupación, era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa manera, y no se podía permitir perder el favor de sus padres dejando ir a Hermione, eso sería desastroso para él y mas con su pasado.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo haciendo que se detuviese por unos segundos mientras revisaba el mensaje de texto que le había llegado.

_"Snape sabe que nos acostamos"_

—¡Malditasea! —Exclamó en mitad de la calle sintiendo como su futuro peligraba a varios niveles.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Mas repuesto de lo que generalmente estaba, Draco terminó de vestirse en casa de su amigo cuando su móvil sonó en el mesón de la sala.

Corrió a cogerlo pensando que sería Rolf, sin embargo la odiosa cara de su padre aparecía en la pantalla. Con desdén atendió.

—_¿Dónde demonios se supone que estas?_

—Por ahí... —Respondió seco a la pregunta obstinada.

—_Te dije pedazo de inútil que te quería a mi lado en la rueda de prensa. _

—Pues no podre verte, aun estoy pasando la resaca, ¿realmente quieres mi cara y aliento a tu lado en un acto tan importante?

—_Te juro que si no vas en el cumpleaños de tu tía no hoces aparecerte de nuevo con el apellido Malfoy._ —Malfoy padre cortó de golpe la comunicación y dejo al hijo más preocupado de lo que realmente deseaba admitir.

Draco conocía los límites de su padre para con sus actos, así que siendo consciente de que le había fastidiado la paciencia a su progenitor más de lo legalmente permitido, y no dispuesto a perder su más que jugosa cuota financiera, se resignó a que debía conseguir un traje para aquella... Hermosa noche, si se le podía llamar así, además de que no iría solo a ese foso, Rolf iría con él sin importar su opinión.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Hermione podía decir que el trabajo era pesado, pero mentiría como solo un mitómano lo sabe hacer. Había pasado el tiempo archivando un documento tras otro de los actores y actrices de la firma, pero como no todo podía ser color de rosa, los gemidos que se dejaban colar claramente a la oficina de vez en cuando la desconcentraban bárbaramente.

Cuando por fin terminó su jornada laboral, salió de la oficina encontrándose con los actores siendo atendidos por asistentes, incluyendo al chico que había estado frente a ella cuando llegó, la diferencia es que estaba desnudo y ella no podía evitar sonrojarse de manera abrumadora.

Se acercó a Ron quien la miró, y luego desvió su vista al reloj sonriendo.

—Así que por fin terminaste un día como asistente... Genial chica lista. —Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido aun sonrojada— Se que lo que hiciste hoy es aburrido, pero la semana entrante comenzaremos con los trabajos de verdad y todo será divertido.

En lo profundo de su ser Hermione sintió que aquello divertido para Ron era quizás no tan genial para ella, sin embargo prefirió callar.

Hermione por otro lado había notado algo que si la aterró, una de las asistentes recogía la ropa de cama e interior que habían usado los actores durante el rodaje, y con cara de asco miro a Ron.

—¿Yo no tendré que recoger la ropa con la que... Ya sabes... Trabajas, o si? —Ron volteo algo confundido, hasta que dio con el trauma de la castaña y negó con la cabeza.

—No mujer, eso es mantenimiento, tu eres mi asistente, no mi servicio. —La chica exhaló de tranquilidad, y luego se centró de nuevo alzando su mano.

—Bueno, ahora si me voy.

—Hey, ¿Por qué no simplemente esperas, y yo te llevo a tu casa? —Hermione lo sopesó por un segundo, pero luego decidió que no era buena idea, así que con toda la educación posible...

—No te preocupes, ya he pedido un taxi. —No era verdad, aun no tenía para darse ese lujo, pero Ron con el seño fruncido pareció entenderlo y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella.

—De acuerdo, feliz noche.

—Igual Ron... —La chica, retomó su camino no sin voltear a ver el set de nuevo...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Hola a todas y todos, les pido como siempre mil disculpas, pero, bueno, como ya saben la universidad está complicada, y aun mas ahora porque encontré un trabajo de dibujante y los tiempo son cada vez más cortos. **

**Este capítulo estaba listo hace ya una semana pero no había podido subirlo por las razones que ya expuse, por ahora, espero que les guste la nueva actualización.**

**Como habrán leído en éste cap, las cosas avanzan y se revela un poco más de la vida de Luna, que espero les guste. **

**Agradezco a los nuevos lectores por sus review al igual que aquellos que siempre me acompañan, son un amor. También muchas gracias a todos los fav y seguidores, se les adora.**

**Jorge 4:**

**Hola Jorge, gracias por seguir ahí, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**blieread:**

**Hola, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante, gracias por escribir, y espero leerte de nuevo.**

**Guest:**

**Gracias, tienes toda la razón, cuando revisé el documento, lo actualicé a como iba y el word lo volvió a cambiar, así que tuve que entrar en el diccionario y todo un lio... Pero aun así gracias, esas observaciones son de gran ayuda.**

**CarmesiLight:**

**Hola, gracias por escribir, bienvenida. Me encanta cuando les gusta la historia. **

**Espero no haberte hecho esperar de mas, y también que te guste éste capítulo; aquí tienes una pequeña venganza contra el hipócrita de Cormac, pero créeme cuando te digo que no lo has terminado de odiar, y él no ha terminado de ser todo lo mediocre que se puede.**

**Me encantaría leerte de nuevo, un saludo!**

**Annie:**

**Hola, disculpa la demora, gracias por tu review.**

**Bueno aquí a tienes la respuesta de Hermione para el idiota de Cormac, y para Ron.**

**Un saludo. Espero volverte a leer.**


	8. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowlig y a los señores de Warner Bros.

**¿Cómo habían llegado todos hasta ese punto?...**

Según Einstein, la estupidez humana es infinita, una medida bastante más que sobre estimada, podría decir cualquier letrado o entusiasta de la vida terrestre, sin embargo, Ron Weasley estaba comprobando de primera mano aquella afirmación.

La luz del sol entraba a vendavales por la ventana permitiendo que un terrible dolor de cabeza y unas náuseas lo aquejasen; así que como cualquier embarazada en apuros saltó literalmente de la cama entrando en la primera puerta que él supuso debía ser el baño. Sin tener la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraba levantó la tapa del sanitario y dejo que la poca fuerza vital que creía tener saliera en forma de un asqueroso vómito. Sentía como si el alma se le estuviese escapando del cuerpo, su estomago no paraba de mandar cantidades ridículas de líquido, dejándole la garganta en llamas y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Para cuando pudo calmar su ataque, transpiraba y el dolor de cabeza iba más allá de lo creíble, así que casi arrastras y sintiendo por primera vez como la luz que entraba al baño le quemaba los ojos, llegó a la ducha donde dejó que el agua lo despejase de la que el creía había sido la peor borrachera de toda su vida.

Las gotas caían a cántaros en el pequeño recuadro cuando decidió que era tiempo de internarse en él, y fue la que creyó lo mejor que pudo hacer, pues su mente logró al menos despejar la neblina dolorosa que lo aquejaba, la cosa era, que también había despejado su capacidad de pensar como un ser humano y darse cuenta de tres cosas básicas.

La primera, no sabía dónde estaba.

La segunda, no tenía idea de quién era la persona, (si es que era una persona), que dormía en la cama.

Y la tercera, no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior y tampoco donde estaba su ropa.

Lo único que creía tener claro era la noche de entretenimiento sexual que había tenido.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en la ducha decidió dejar de pensar hasta salir de ella.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Llegare tarde... Llegare tarde... Llegare muy tarde. —Repetía Hermione compulsivamente mientras intentaba encontrar las llaves de su apartamento.

—¿Qué te pasa mujer? —Cormac quien había salido de la habitación con el cabello revuelto y con muchísima cara de somnolencia, estaba parado en mitad del pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones, mirando como la chica, desordenaba todo.

—Cormac... No molestes sí, tengo clases en quince minutos y no encuentro mis llaves. —El rubio rodó los ojos y señaló hacia la habitación.

—Están en tu mesa de noche.

—No puede ser, siempre las dejo aquí... —Explicó la castaña mientras levantaba por tercera vez el mismo cojín.

—Pues anoche las dejé ahí después de que te trajera a casa.

Hermione hizo memoria de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y recordó aquel detalle.

—Tienes razón... —Caminó con paso apresurado hasta llegar a su mesilla, donde encontró el objeto que necesitaba; Luego retrocediendo sus pasos llego hasta la posición de Cormac, dejando un beso rápido antes de salir del pequeño apartamento con un tenue gracias.

Cormac quien se había quedado observándola desde el pasillo recordó, lo que había sucedido, para que aquella mañana todo fuese como siempre...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Draco se había levantando aquella mañana por primera vez en varios días completamente sobrio, pero a su vez, jodido en todo el sentido de la palabra. A su lado, en el sofá de la casa de Rolf descansaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. En comparación con lo que se podría pensar, no habían tenido sexo salvaje y descontrolado, como habría de esperarse de una chica como Astoria. Yendo en contra de la lógica, la chica le había expuesto durante tres horas, los pros y contras del gobierno monárquico que toda la vida habían tenido, y el mal uso del poder que hacia su padre. Sorprendentemente, la había escuchado y contestado como si aquello se tratase de un debate importantísimo, hasta que el sueño pudo más que la política y la chica se quedo dormida en su brazos.

Viéndola bien, a la luz de la mañana y con la cabeza más clara que nunca, supo, que su padre se enfadaría mucho con él, pero como en tantas otras ocasiones le daba lo mismo. Sin embargo, recordando la noche anterior y las palabras de su padre, sabía que su punto de inflexión estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Y... ahí estaba Luna Lovegood. Una de las mejores mañanas de su vida a manos de una vergüenza de proporciones épicas.

—Aun no me dices de donde conoces a mi productor... —Dijo Rolf colocándole azúcar a su tasa de café.

—Mi mejor amiga es su asistente desde hace unos días. —Contestó aun con las mejillas arreboladas.

Podría parecer extraño, pero ya llevaba una buena cantidad de horas hablando con el chico, y aun estaba allí intentando que la vergüenza no subyugase su necesidad de contestar, pero aun así era casi imposible.

—Quizás sea por eso que no la conozco... —Se hizo un silencio que casi rayaba en lo incomodo entre ambos chicos, sin embargo Rolf se acomodó el esmoquin que aun llevaba puesto y tomó una respiración—. Espero que no me lo tomes a mal, pero me ha gustado mucho escaparme de esa fiesta contigo anoche, y a decir verdad, me gustaría volver a charlar contigo... ¿Crees, que al irnos de aquí... Puedas... Ya sabes... Darme tu numero...? — La pregunta nerviosa del muchacho casi la hace sonreír, y la emoción casi provoca un derrame descomunal de café en su vestido, sin embargo, con toda la tranquilidad posible asintió, llevándose la tasa a los labios, y rememorando por un momento como demonios había llegado a esa pequeña cafetería en el centro de Londres.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Y esa era realmente la pregunta de las mil millones de libras.

¿Cómo habían llegado todos hasta ese punto?...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Hola, se que el capitulo es súper corto, realmente no lo pensé como un capitulo, iba a ser el preámbulo del capítulo largo, sin embargo como siempre estoy muy corta de tiempo y para no dejarlos esperando 3 semanas más, pues prefiero publicar aunque sea este desgraciado capitulo, que no solo es corto sino que como habrán leído deja mil preguntas en el aire. **

**Ahora bien, dejando claro el odio que han de tener contra mi XD... Paso a agradecer a todos los que han puesto la historia en seguidor y favoritos y a mí como autora, son lo máximo. **

**Y para los que escriben...**

**sabeloque:**

**Hola! gracias por escribir. **

**Despreocupa, yo no dejo mis historias incompletas, eso sí lo puedo prometer, lo que no aseguro son los tiempos de actualización, la universidad me tiene de cabeza.**

**Aunque tengas que esperar, veras el final.**

**Muchas gracias, escribo lo mejor que puedo y esos reconocimientos son lo máximo. **

**Espero seguirte leyendo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Mely Weasley:**

**Hola Mely, muchas gracias por tu comentario. **

**Si, la historia realmente es curiosa, se me ocurrió casi que de la nada luego de ver una noticia, así que aquí está.**

**Espero seguirte leyendo. Un saludo.**

**Hermione Weasley Watson**

**Hey, aquí tienes un nuevo cap, espera el siguiente, un saludo grande y gracias por escribir. **

**CarmesiLight **

**Hola! ... Querida a Cormac le quedan muchos días felices, pero te prometo que la va a pasar bastante mal. **

**A mi también me encanta Ron, porque como se ha dicho, es un sínico de primera división.**

**Espero leerte de nuevo un gran saludo. **

**Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, escribí a la apurada la nota de autor, así que ya saben mi estado; aun así, se les quiere y agradece la presencia siempre. Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. La estupidez humana

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y a los señores de Warner Bros.

Para finalizar les recomiendo que escuchen Slow Poison de los impresionantes The Bravery mientras leen éste capítulo, es genial.

**La estupidez Humana**

Albert Einstein había desarrollado la teoría de que todo era completamente relativo, y la estupidez humana era, cuanto menos infinita.

Los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de utilizar entre diez, y quince por ciento de nuestra capacidad cerebral, haciéndonos de todas, la raza dominante, pero como es sabido, podemos tropezar muchas veces con una misma piedra, sin enterarnos de que lo hemos hecho.

El día había sido una carrera de principio a fin, Hermione se levantó tarde, entregando su tarea tarde y ganándose en el proceso una mirada horrible del profesor Snape, por lo tanto también llegó tarde al plató, todo un mal día.

Luna había intentado convencerla una vez más de ir a la fiesta que se celebraría aquella noche en las oficinas del quisquilloso, e incluso una sospechosa llamada de Cormac la había hecho casi reconsiderar su postura, pero al final siguió firme.

Casi a la salida de su jornada laboral, Hermione entro en la oficina, sin embargo Ronald no se encontraba, pero el sonido de la ducha salía desde el baño.

—Ron… — Dijo Hermione quedamente desde la puerta, pues rogaba que no estuviese pasando algo más allí adentro, sería muy vergonzoso.

—Enseguida salgo… —La voz del pelirrojo salió opacada por la caída del agua desde adentro del sanitario, dejando a la chica más tranquila mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente al escritorio.

Su padre la había llamado para preguntar cómo iban los preparativos de la fiesta en el edificio, él tuvo que salir casi todo el día, para resolver temas de impuestos en las oficinas estatales.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo, ya los meseros están aquí, la decoración está en su punto, solo falta terminar de montar el sonido. Ve a casa, ponte guapo y ven a deslumbrar— Había dicho antes de colgar la llamada.

La mitad de las cosas que dijo eran ciertas, sin embargo la decoración no estaba precisamente en su punto, y su peinado comenzaba a sobrar, quería ponerse unos pantalones deportivos, y hacer el trabajo ella misma, todo el mundo tardaba demasiado, pero debía guardar la calma.

Tom, ¿En cuánto tiempo tendrán todo listo? — Le había preguntado al jefe de los decoradores.

Luna, guarda la calma, en media hora estará todo listo, ¿sí?, tu sólo ve a relajarte. —Dicho aquello le entrego un vaso de whisky, y la obligo a darse la vuelta.

Esperaba que la noche fuera mucho mejor que el día.

Ron salió del baño más o menos quince minutos después del llamado de Hermione, con un smoking a medio poner, dejando a la chica algo deslumbrada, pero nada que le hiciera perder la compostura. Su cabello aun mojado sin mucho cuidado al ser peinado resaltaba mucho por el color rojo cobrizo.

—Siento la tardanza — Dijo peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano.

—No te preocupes, era solo para darte estos papeles que te mandan de producción… Por cierto, te ves… Bien— Lo dijo con algo de vergüenza pero no había mucho que ocultar, si se veía bien, así era y punto.

—Gracias, tú también te ves bien. — Era un momento incómodo, Hermione no llevaba nada especial, sin embargo, era la tradición ¿no?, debía ser caballeroso.

Hermione intentó desviar la conversación pensando en cualquier otra cosa que se pudiese decir, pero Rolf entró en la oficina.

— ¿Estás listo?

Rolf también estaba vestido de smoking.

—En un momento salgo.

Hermione pensando que quizás se había perdido de algo importante y que no estaba vestida para alguna fecha en especial de la empresa, miro a Ron quien se ajustaba el corbatín.

— ¿Debería yo estar vestida de alguna manera en específico? —Ron la miró algo confundido por un par de segundos, y luego entró en la cuenta sonriendo.

—No, es que Rolf nos ha invitado a Astoria y a mí a un cumpleaños de la tía de un amigo —Hermione sonrió internamente por lo rebuscado del asunto, pero se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces puedo retirarme? —Ron asintió al tiempo que anudaba el corbatín a su cuello.

—Pero… —Interrumpió Rolf cuando la chica comenzaba a levantarse— Si quieres podrías acompañarnos, es algo casi público, y mi amigo me dijo que podría llevar algunas personas, creo que aún tenemos espacio para uno más.

Ron quien tenía ambas manos en el cuello, y la cara un poco alzada se volteo a mirarlo en el momento en que Hermione le prestó atención al rubio, y con una ceja enarcada movió sus labios.

— _¿Qué intentas?…_

Algo avergonzada Hermione enfoco al rubio, y colocó un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo nada preparado y… Los hará retrasar. —Rolf sonrió de manera encantadora, haciendo que Ron simplemente pusiera los ojos en blanco y colgara las manos a los costados de su cuerpo con fastidio.

No era que Ron no quisiera la presencia de Hermione en aquella invitación, era solo que intuía cierto interés por la chica de parte del rubio.

—No te preocupes, aun vamos con tiempo, y seguro que debes tener algo por allí, y en el caso de que no sea así, Astoria podrá prestarte algo, tiene varios bonitos vestidos y la he visto arreglarse en un par de minutos, así que dudo que sea un problema. —Ante la insistencia de Rolf, Hermione volteo a mirar a Ron quien estaba muy serio, y luego volvió la vista una vez más hacia el rubio.

— ¿Dónde es? —Preguntó.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y contestó.

—En la sede de El Quisquilloso, ya sabes, el periódico.

En ese instante Hermione comprendió que el mundo era pequeño.

—Creo que ahora si es imposible… —Dijo mordiéndose el labio en disculpa— Veras, el padre de mi mejor amiga es el dueño de ese periódico, y ella ya me había invitado, pero me negué un montón de veces, si ahora llegase con ustedes, ella se enfadaría. —Rolf suspiro en señal de rendimiento con las manos alzadas.

—En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos entonces, Astoria está esperando.

—De verdad lo siento… —Repitió la chica apenada. Rolf sonrió y movió su mano para restarle importancia.

—Será en otra oportunidad.

Ron que hasta ese momento había sido un espectador de aquel intento del rubio, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—Lo que si podríamos hacer, es llevarte hasta tu casa, nos queda de camino a la de Astoria. —En otras circunstancias se habría negado, pues quería tener a Ron una distancia prudente, pero después de haber despachado a Rolf era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Eso estaría genial.

—Rolf, ve entonces en tu auto y recoge a Astoria mientras yo dejo a Hermione y te alcanzo. —No era idiota, esa noche tendría una conversación con Rolf, y definitivamente no le mostraría la dirección de la chica.

Rolf asintió contrariado y salió despidiéndose de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.

Draco había terminado de arreglarse la corbata frente al espejo cuando el teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

—Padre… —Contestó fríamente.

—Espero que no pienses faltar esta noche —Se escuchó la voz detrás del auricular.

Malfoy hijo con cierta sorna tomo una fotografía de sí mismo con la corbata en la mano y con un gesto muy poco amigable. Casi al instante de haberla enviado Lucius contestó.

—Bien… —Antes de que Draco pudiese decir alguna cosa, la comunicación se cortó, dejándolo con el teléfono a punto de partirse en su mano, y con más rabia de la que podía manejar.

Hermione no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de la tensión en la habitación, de hecho, podía asegurar que el único ajeno a todo aquello, había sido Rolf.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso en tu oficina? —Preguntó cuándo se encontraba en la discreción y comodidad del auto del pelirrojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Esquivo el hombre.

—Rolf invitándome, y tú apartándolo de la manera más discreta posible.

El pelirrojo miró hacia el costado de su ventanilla riendo sin ganas.

—No fue nada Hermione, es solo que me molesto… —Debía ser sincero, ya era un hombre adulto y le daba fastidio andar con tantos rodeos, además era actor pornográfico por el amor de Díos, claro que no le importaba ser sincero.

—No tendría por qué molestarte… —Enfatizó la chica cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Claro que sí, eran horas de trabajo, y aunque pudieses tener razón en que no debería, quizás a tu novio si le interese que un actor porno ande rondando a su novia, y que decir de tu padre, yo lo mataría. —Afirmo con sorna.

—Eso es ilógico viniendo de ti, te juzgas a ti mismo, es… Ridículo. —Ron rio.

—Mira Hermione soy un hombre, y en general somos menos civilizados, a mí en particular, me da igual si tienes padre, novio, hermano… Yo quiero tenerte en mi cama, y apartare a cualquier cabron, a menos que tú decidas que en definitiva no me quieres cerca, y tú no has demostrado realmente lo contrario.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse indignada por el blanqueamiento de cartas del pelirrojo, él le había dicho en dos platos sus intenciones. Por otro lado no eran niños, ¿habría sido mejor jugar aquello durante un tiempo?, al menos ahora sabía con exactitud cómo serían las cosas.

—De igual forma no tiene por qué molestarte, además… Esperarás sentado. —Acomodó un mechón de cabello aireada.

— ¿A qué? ¿A que digas que no me quieres cerca? Lo sé, eso nunca me lo vas a decir. —La burla le bailaba en el rostro mientras seguía mirando al frente.

—Serás idiota, esperarás sentado a meterte entre mis piernas. —Ron sonrió ampliamente y se detuvo frente a la residencia de la chica.

—Apostare tu virginidad entonces. — La chica se indignó, y simplemente alzó las manos.

—No soy virgen, obviamente.

—Te vas a sentir así cuando estés conmigo. —La chica abrió la boca con rabia.

—Eres… un cretino, engreído idiota, y definitivamente esperarás sentado. —De un movimiento rápido bajó del auto y azoto la puerta, camino rápidamente subiendo las escalinatas de su edificio.

— ¡Adiós preciosa! —Gritó el pelirrojo solo para hacerla enfurecer más.

La chica golpeo el piso con su pie y blasfemo visiblemente mientras el pelirrojo aceleraba.

Si Luna hubiese estado ahí simplemente la habría instado a jugar aquel juego, pero para ella era ofensivo, él simplemente asumía que por su misma presencia podría ganarse a alguien como ella.

— ¡No! —Dijo en voz alta aun en la puerta haciendo que un par de transeúntes la mirarán con rareza

Le costaría la vida y una decepción enorme aquella proeza que se había propuesto, y Hermione se aseguraría de que se tragara todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Cormac estaba saliendo de su casa enfundado en un reluciente smoking de alta costura, patrocinado por su siempre favorita profesora.

Al final había decidido ir, y estar unos minutos y luego iría con Hermione para intentar solucionar las cosas de alguna manera.

Bellatrix lo había llamado para decirle la hora exacta de su llegada a la fiesta, de esa manera llegaría a tiempo y seria poco visto, así que mirando su reloj, que marcaba las diez menos cuarto de la noche, encendió su auto y se dirigió al Quisquilloso.

Había que decirlo, Cormac Mclaggen eran un hombre deslumbrante, pero estaba dañado, todo lo que lo rodeaba guardaba un por qué, Hermione, Bellatrix, su carrera, sus amigos, habría escogido a sus padres teniendo la oportunidad.

Al acercarse al edificio el trafico comenzó a hacerse un pequeño caos, los autos estaban estancados en un atolladero impresionante, pero para su buena suerte, un joven de protocolo se le acerco preguntando su nombre, y una vez comprobado le dijo que podía darle las llaves de su auto y aparcaría por él.

Sin perder tiempo el rubio accedió, y tras recibir el comprobante caminó hacia la entrada del edificio donde escribió un texto.

_Estoy aquí, ¿Dónde te veo?_

La respuesta llego un par de segundos después, donde le pedían que se dirigiera al área de servicio.

La fiesta se encontraba en pleno cuando Ron, Rolf, y Astoria llegaron, para luego de una llamada rápida, ser presentados por Rolf a un muy impresionado Draco Malfoy, quien no había apartado la mirada de Astoria desde que los vio.

—Hola amigo —Dijo Rolf abrazando a Draco y luego señalando a sus acompañantes— Mira ellos son, Astoria Greengrass y él es Ronald Weasley.

—Puedes decirme Ron. —Dijo el pelirrojo cuando le estrecho la mano al rubio.

—Tu eres Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy… —Afirmo Astoria visiblemente contrariada.

—Si… ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó confuso al igual que sus otros dos interlocutores.

—Claro que lo conozco, quien no, es un verdadero cretino, el maldito más grande de toda la Gran Bretaña

Tanto Rolf como Ron abrieron los ojos como si no pudiesen creer aquello, y un muy avergonzado Ron se alzó.

— ¡Astoria! —Mientras tanto el menor de los Malfoy no salía de su estupor.

—Por su culpa mis padres y otra buena cantidad de personas perdieron su trabajo en las minas de carbón, y aun así, pretende perpetuarse con la ayuda de ésta mierda de monarquía.

— ¡Astoria maldita sea calla de una vez! —Ron estaba rojo de vergüenza—Deberás disculparla, ella simplemente no sabe lo que dice, no ha querido hablar mal de la reina y menos de tu padre.

—Claro que he querido, no me digas que ahora eres pro monárquico. —Ron estaba ofuscado, él si tenía un punto sobre ese tema, pero no era una discusión para un momento así y mucho menos frente al hijo del jodido primer ministro.

A pesar del ofuscamiento de ambos, tanto Rolf que conocía la aversión de Draco por su padre, y sus propias ideas, como Draco que mantenía su boca abierta, no podían salir del asombro, hasta que un ataque de risa con un aplauso por parte del Malfoy, los saco a todos de aquella ligera violencia.

—Discúlpame Ron, si me lo permites, ella definitivamente tiene un punto. —Aun con la sonrisa en los labios y con la mirada estupefacta del pelirrojo, se dirigió completamente a ella— Me encantaría escucharte, y lo haré, será refrescante, sin embargo te recomendaría no hacer ese tipo de afirmaciones cerca de mi padre o su séquito, ellos no tienen la mente tan abierta como nosotros Astoria. —La chica que por un momento había dejado su revolucionaria retahíla, simplemente lo miro altiva y una ceja enarcada en muestra de incredulidad.

—Bien… Chicos, por qué no pasamos y disfrutamos. —Dijo Rolf para distender de forma definitiva el momento.

Todos asintieron y entraron al gran salón, donde el color predomínate era el dorado; había demasiada pompa, muchas persona de alta sociedad, incluso estrellas de farándula, una tarima muy bien adornada, una discreta pista de baile, y una banda de coctel a un costado, además de las mesas de formato redondo y con altos centros de mesa, era demasiado, pero muy elegante.

Personal del protocolo los llevo hacia la mesa destinada para Draco, que a pesar de haber cumplido con su padre se había reusado en redondo a sentarse en el mismo lugar, aunque sonriera y se dejase tomar fotos con cualquiera que se lo pidiera, el punto era que su padre no le jodiera la existencia y lo lograría a toda costa.

Luna, que aquel día no había tenido tiempo de nada, por fin lograba sentarse en una mesa mientras la organizadora oficial, le garantizaba un éxito sin que ella tuviese que estar al pendiente de cada detalle, solo su padre se mantenía aislado teniendo una conversación más o menos amena con el primer ministro.

— ¿Qué tal le está pareciendo la velada señor Malfoy? —Preguntó el señor Xenophilius al muy recto Lucius Malfoy, quien no obvio el hecho de que no lo llamase primer ministro.

—Aceptable, pero desearía que mi cuñada se apresurara, detestaría dilatar esto por más tiempo del estimado. —Asintiendo al saludo de Bartemius Crouch Representante de la cámara de los Lores, volvió a mirar al señor Lovegood, quien parecía no más interesado que él en aquella conversación— Imagino que como le pedí expresamente hay una salida discreta para mí.

—No se preocupe, los organizadores y su equipo de seguridad han dispuesto todas sus exigencias.

—Señor Lovegood, mi trabajo es preocuparme, sino fuera de esa manera hace mucho tiempo sería un simple político retirado, con su permiso. —Lucius Malfoy en un regio movimiento se alejó sin mirar atrás dejando al dueño del periódico con los ojos en blanco.

Luna quien había observado sin entender mucho aquel intercambio breve de palabras, tomo su copa y bebió un trago con fastidio, esperaba que aquello acabase rápido o se aburriría de por vida.

Podía asegurar que en aquel momento odiaba a Hermione por no haberla acompañado.

Cormac estaba recostado en una pared del servicio de manera casual las oficinas del Quisquilloso, donde se había dispuesto el área de servicio seco para la fiesta, cuando una Bella más que esplendida caminó hacia él, recordándole porque seguía con ella.

La mujer se acercó sensualmente hasta y sin decir nada lo beso con pasión, a lo que respondió sin miramientos.

—Hola. —Dijo sonriendo lascivamente el chico.

—Tengo poco tiempo, pero… Ahí atrás hay una oficina oscura y desocupada.

—Que conveniente… —Dijo aun con la sonrisa pícara en los labios, justo antes de arrastrar a la señora hasta el lugar donde había dicho.

La noche había transcurrido mientras Ron conversaba con algunos conocidos que se había encontrado, incluso, y para su propio insufrible conflicto, Lavender Brown había aparecido como amiga de las gemelas Patil, hijas del embajador Indio y no lo había soltado en un muy buen rato, pero al final logro zafarse a tiempo.

Mientras tanto, y luego de librarse de su padre y la prensa, Draco mantenía una animada conversación sobre procesos antimonárquicos con el sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre. Aunque fuese imposible, había intentado mantener su atención puesta en sus ideas, en como rebatir alguna de aquellas muy buenas exposiciones de motivos, pero de vez en cuando le fallaba la caballerosidad y sus ojos terminaban en cualquier lado menos apropiado, dejando a la vista una mirada cruda de atención por parte de la muy observadora chica.

Para cuando Ron se aburrió de tanta cháchara, se levantó para ir al servicio de hombres, sin embargo, a su paso se encontró con ciertas miradas indiscretas, y una carcajada interna al saber cuan metida estaba la gente con el producto que vendía, porque además de las ventas, eran esas miradas, a donde quiera que fuera las que le daban el sello final a sus estadísticas.

Siguió su camino sin percatarse de que el servicio estaba menos escondido de lo que pensaba, así que cuando se encontró en el área de las oficinas y pensando que seguramente los sanitarios no podían estar ahí, decidió dar la vuelta y ver en el otro pasillo, pero para su sorpresa un hombre a medio vestir, seguido casi de manera instantánea por una mujer que lo besaba como si quisiera devorárselo, salían de una de las oficinas del fondo.

Sonrió internamente, ya listo para seguir buscando el sanitario cuando pudo ver con claridad a ambas personas en el momento en que se acercaron a luz de la que él estaba resguardado, pues el paraban de secretariado lo tapaba.

—Ya te jodí petardo. —Aseguro casi en un susurro, retirándose antes de que llegaran hasta su posición.

Ron había visto perfectamente a Cormac Mclaggen y a su acompañante que por las fotos que había en la entrada, podría decir que era ella y que le habían dado su regalo.

Ron salió del recinto, y tras comprobar que el sanitario no estaba en el otro pasillo regresó al salón de fiestas donde una chica de protocolo le señaló el lugar. Tras salir muy contento del servicio volvió a la mesa donde un aburrido Rolf bebía.

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?, ¿A quién te tiraste en el baño? —Preguntó el rubio.

Ron sonrió y se sentó.

—A nadie, pero, necesito hablar contigo un par de cosas.

—Tu dirás… —Dijo el chico con interés.

Ron bajo sustancialmente a voz antes de dirigirse a él.

— ¿Qué pretendías ésta tarde con Hermione?

— ¿Tú asistente? —Dijo dudoso.

—La misma. —Ron mantenía la vista fija y pesada en contra de Rolf.

—Pensé que pod… —Ron no lo dejo terminar, cuando levanto la mano en un acto cortante.

—No, no puedes. —Dictaminó tajante remarcando la "s" del final.

Rolf arrugo el entrecejo sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía.

—Mira, es simple, Hermione es una compañera de trabajo para ti nada más, no puedes intentar nada con ella, está claro. —Puntualizó palabra por palabra.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo con la chica? —Rolf estaba desconcertado, la expresión corporal de Ron era completamente agresiva, casi como si estuviese marcando un territorio.

—Mira, esa chica me gusta, me gusta mucho, y la quiero para mí, y no voy a permitir que nadie me la quite.

Rolf abrió los ojos, y levanto las manos en temática de paz.

— ¿Estás enamorado? —Preguntó con un tono aún más bajo.

Ron sonrió y negó.

—Para nada, pero me vuelve loco, es una completa altanera, ya sabes, lo típico, supongo que después que logre una relación sexual de mutuo acuerdo y sin complicaciones será lo de siempre. —Rolf apretó los labios y movió la cabeza en negación.

—Ron no lo sé, esa chica no parece de esas…

—No digo que sea una zorra, es una mujer respetable, hasta tiene a un novio que es un sátrapa, y tampoco estoy diciendo que la voy a enamorar para luego botarla, simplemente planeo, en su debido momento, proponerle una relación como la que te dije, tu sabes que yo no obligo a nadie y tampoco me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. —Ron asintió sabiendo que aquello era cierto y le dio otro trago al Whisky.

—Tú sabrás… Yo no me le vuelvo a acercar de esa manera. —Ron sonrió asintiendo y zanjando el tema.

Cormac había salido de la fiesta una hora después de haber llegado, y tras dejar el edificio del Quisquillo se apegó a su plan original.

Saco su teléfono y rápidamente escribió un mensaje para Hermione.

_¿Despierta?_

Hermione quien estaba comenzando a leer los libros que Ron le había regalado, levantó el teléfono y tras rodar los ojos colocó un muy escueto mensaje.

_Si, ¿Qué quieres?_

Se quedó mirando el teléfono mientras en la parte superior de la pantalla el programa le decía que Cormac estaba escribiendo.

_Estoy llegando a tu casa…_

Hermione compuso una expresión de hastío, y de un movimiento seco se levantó de la cama blasfemando.

Cormac quien manejaba a una velocidad media llegó a la casa de Hermione sin mayores problemas, su único trabajo de más, fue peinarse un poco, ya que Bella lo había dejado un tanto desencajado

Aparcó en la calle, y luego de bajarse del auto, caminó con su discurso en la mente, no podía salir mal, así que cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la chica, compuso su mejor sonrisa arrepentida y levantó una caja de regalo que le había dado Bellatrix para que contentara a la sosa, como la había llamado en aquella oficina. Cormac no sabía del contenido exacto, Bellatrix solo había enfatizado que eran pendientes, así que técnicamente también sería una sorpresa para él. Sonrió internamente por la broma personal.

Tocó tres veces la puerta y una Hermione en pijama abrió la puerta con los brazos cruzados, y mirada cansada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo secamente la chica.

—Hermione, sé que no han sido nuestras mejores semanas, pero, te pido, que me perdones. —Suspiro con la cabeza gacha y luego coloco las manos en sus hombros— Hermione, te amo, es por eso que me dio tanto disgusto lo que paso con ese tipo, pero sé que me excedí, tú no tienes la culpa, solo… Te pido perdón.

Hermione miro a Cormac sopesando las cosas, y luego suspiró en rendición, era su novio al fin y al cabo, había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Pasa Cormac. —El chico sonrió de manera tangible y paso abrazándola.

—Cormac, debes entender que ese tipo ahora es mi jefe. —Cormac asentía más ecuánime de lo que se creería.

—Comprendo y pienso respetarlo, te lo juro. —Tomó sus manos y besándole los nudillos ascendió hasta su boca para dejar un intenso beso que Hermione respondió, sintiendo como una mínima chispa se encendía en su interior; pero sabía que no se comparada al incendio que sentía en otros tiempos.

El Rubio la soltó y alzó ante ella la caja de los pendientes.

—Te compré un presente… —Hermione sonrió a medias y lo tomó en sus manos para luego abrirlo.

Su cara fue más que un poema, en la caja había dos hermosos pendientes que parecían de diamantes, ella asumió que eran una excelente fantasía, pero estaba completamente enamorada de ellos.

—No tenías que gastar en esto… —Cormac sonrió y la abrazo, y tras un beso más, pensó que realmente no debía haber gastado en ello, los podría haber vendido porque estaba seguro de que eran diamantes y no ninguna fantasía, casi se patea a si mismo por la cantidad de dinero que pudo haber ganado.

Así que aun con el abrazo intentó calentar las cosas besando el cuello de la chica, pero Hermione lo detuvo colocando sus manos en el pecho del rubio.

—Cormac… Yo estoy cansada, lo siento, es que… A sido una semana de locos, realmente lo siento. —La chica parecía realmente apenada, pero de nuevo la renovada ecuanimidad de Cormac salía a relucir.

Cormac sonrió al mejor estilo príncipe y alzó a la chica en brazos, pero en el camino las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa de cocina cayeron al suelo, el chico no prestó atención y caminó hasta el cuarto depositando a la chica en la cama y tapándola.

—Te amo, espero que lo recuerdes, ahora descansa hermosa. —Hermione ésta vez le sonrió de verdad, y se levantó un poco para besarlo antes de que el chico saliera de la habitación a buscar las llaves caídas. Para cuando estuvo de vuelta Hermione estaba dormida y sonrió.

—_Quizás no haya tenido sexo, pero al menos la tengo otra vez en la mano. —_Pensó.

Luego de cambiar un par de canales se quitó el smoking que le había caído como anillo al dedo, porque parecía toda una fanfarria más romántica y elaborada de lo que realmente era. Luego de ducharse se acostó al lado de la chica bastante feliz consigo mismo, las tenía a las dos, y su futuro parecía de nuevo encaminado, solo le faltaba Snape.

Ron había bebido más de la cuenta y daba tumbos de aquí para allá en la fiesta, hasta que unas manos bien firmes lo sujetaron por la cintura.

—Hola Ron… —Lavender volvía a sonreírle por segunda vez en la noche.

—Hola Lav... —Respondió en un tono precavido, porque a pesar de todo la borrachera, su mente le decía que aquello no podía ser bueno.

—Te noto más sexy de lo normal ésta noche… Jefe —Puntualizó la palabra mientras tocaba las solapas de su traje.

—Ya no soy tu jefe Lavender. —Decía arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que la chica lo hipnotizaba con el dedo que paseaba por el pronunciado escote.

—Da igual, sigues siendo sexy… ¿No te gustaría venir apartamento hoy? —Ron intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, pero había bebido lo suficiente para perder el sentido común, y admitió muy temprano que aquella mujer estaba despampanante, no lo iba a negar en aquel momento, y definitivamente le estaba comenzando a dar igual si ella era un total fastidio.

—No creo que sea correcto. —Respondió por última vez antes de ser azotado por un beso que lo dejo en la lona, pues había echado de lado por completo todo su autocontrol y sentido común, le daba igual.

Tomando a la chica por la cintura, respondió el beso de la manera más carnal que sabía, dejándose arrastrar.

— ¿Tienes auto? —Preguntó aun pegado a los labios de la muchacha.

—Sígueme… —Respondió la rubia en un solo jadeo.

Ronald no se detuvo más, la siguió hasta su apartamento, sin siquiera despedirse de sus acompañantes.

Ron no tenía oportunidad, y aquella noche, cuando llegó al apartamento, la rubia cumplió todas y cada una de las fantasías que tenía con el pelirrojo a pesar de su borrachera.

Draco no dejaba de escuchar todos y cada uno de los argumentos de aquella increíble chica, lo tenía completamente dominado en aquella silla, no se había parado en horas de allí solo por temer perder su oportunidad.

—Astoria… Puedo pedirte algo sin que sea una horrible proposición— Astoria entrecerró los ojos con precaución y asintió lentamente.

—Estoy harto de la música, y a mi tía ya la han festejado bástate, pero quiero seguir escuchándote, ¿podríamos ir al apartamento de Rolf? Es allí donde me estoy quedado, juro que no intentare nada, de verdad —Se apresuró.

Astoria lo sopeso, y pensó que quizás podría decir que si, si Rolf se iba con ellos, pero parecía haber desaparecido. Teniendo en cuenta la gran noche que había pasado, y que se suponía que debía tener una mente muy abierta por su propio estilo de vida, suspiro un segundo y asintió.

—Sí, pero, si intentas algo te juro que tendrás problemas. —Draco alzó su mano en señal de juramento con la palma sobre su pecho y se levantó ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Salgamos por la parte de atrás —Dijo el rubio.

Teniendo augurada a Astoria en una mano la dejo un segundo cerca de la salida hacia el área de servicio y se acercó a su padre.

—Ya me voy, espero éste feliz. —Dijo secamente sonriendo para que la gente observara amena conversación.

—Hoy fuiste un Malfoy. —Draco asintió y tras un par de besos a los que estaban en la mesa, principalmente familiares, salió de ahí con Astoria.

La noche para ellos fue más tranquila que para Ron por supuesto, ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá hablando de las políticas antimonárquicas que se debían seguir, mientras el chico, sonreí sin parar a la que estaba seguro, le había flechado el corazón definitivamente.

Rolf habia estado buscando a Ron pero tras volver a su mesa y percatarse de la falta de Draco y Astoria supo que no debía ir a su apartamento aquella anoche, así que caminó hacia los servicios de hombres con la intención de refrescarse antes de irse, pero en el camino chocó sin miramiento con una distraída mujer.

— ¡Idiota! —Había gritado la chica en el suelo.

—Lo siento señorita, de verdad, disculpe… —Rolf tendió su mano rápidamente, pero los ojos de la chica estaban casi en su cara examinándolo con la boca abierta.

—Oye, ¡tú eres ese actor porno! —Rápidamente se tapó la boca sabiendo que su intimidad había quedado totalmente al descubierto.

Rolf tras comprobar que ya estaba estabilizada en sus tacones, sonrió pícaro y enarco una ceja.

—El mismo, pero intente no gritarlo —La chica se había puesto completamente roja, pero tras pensarlo un segundo, y tener en cuenta que no tendría aquella oportunidad dos veces, saco un papel de su bolso de mano y además de un bolígrafo.

—Me darías tu autógrafo. —Rolf comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo; no podía creer que una chica que se veía tan delicada, y elegante fuese una fan tan… Vivas.

Tomó el papel y el bolígrafo aun sonriendo pícaramente.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Luna —Susurro la chica viéndolo, él era incluso mejor en persona.

—Bueno Luna, fue un placer conocerte. —Tras entregarle el autógrafo y besarle la mejilla a la atontada rubia, intentó alejarse pero la chica lo detuvo llamándolo.

— ¡Espera! —El chico volteo y de pronto tenia los labios de aquella muchacha sobre los suyos, así que solo respondió.

El beso fue de más, de mucho mas, a menos, y de pronto simplemente la besaba tiernamente, sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo respondía.

Al soltarla ambos se miraron como si la vida dependiera de aquello, hasta que Rolf rompió el silencio.

— ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno? —Luna sin salir de su transe asintió, pero luego entro en la cuenta.

—No se puede desayunar a la una de la mañana…

—Supongo que podemos hacer algo…

Aquella noche se había demostrado que la relatividad seguía viva. Mientras unos volvían a la piedra de siempre, otros habían encontrado el impulso que les hacía falta, pero, como dijo Einstein…

**Hola, hace ocho meses no actualizaba, realmente les pido disculpas, pero la universidad y ciertos problemas personales me han detenido, pero ya estoy aquí, y si siguen ahí, seria genial.**

**Como ven en éste capítulo están las respuestas a las preguntas del capítulo anterior, y el que sigue, contará que paso después, por ahora, les digo desde ya un enorme gracias por leer.**

**También les cuento que los capítulos, primero los subiré por aquí y un par de días antes y luego en fanfiction. **

**Para aquellos que les gusta crepúsculo, en la publicación que dice "Noticias!" dejo para ustedes los links de la traducción gratis en fanfiction, perfecta, y con el comienzo de la continuación.**

**En el próximo capítulo contestare los review de éste para los que no tienen cuenta, y daré los respectivos agradecimientos.**

**Espero, aunque no prometo nada, subir nuevo capítulo, un saludo!**

**Para aquellos que me decían que no habían encontrado el capítulo en el blog, es muy simple, en la barra derecha encontraran el nombre del fic, una vez ahí cliquean, y la primera entrada es el capítulo, sino, apenas abren el blog, lo encontraran en la primera publicación. Pero para evitar perdidos, publicaré el cap, con el nombre del fic seguido del nombre del capítulo.**


	10. Una careta que se va a la mierda

**Una careta que se va a la mierda**

Ron salió de la habitación con la cabeza aun torturándolo, y con la curiosidad a flor de piel de saber quién demonios había sido la mujer con la que se había ido a la cama, lo único que podía decir era que su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, ya que la sabana dejaba muy poco la imaginación.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido rodeo la cama para ver el rostro de la misteriosa chica. Cuando logro apreciar las facciones de la muchacha un escalofrió corrió por su espalda, y al instante pasó su mano desde su cara hasta el final de su cabello.

—Malditasea… —Susurró antes de comenzar su rápida retirada intentando encontrar su ropa completa.

Sus zapatos en una esquina, el bóxer al pie de la cama, los pantalones en la muerta y como supuso su camisa a mitad de pasillo, sin descontar su teléfono celular y billetera junto a la chaqueta del smoking que había usado la noche anterior; ni siquiera se molestó en buscar el corbatín o dejar una nota, ya había hecho un desastre y no pensaba buscar otro.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida donde sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Hermione, por primera vez haría el trabajo de una asistente.

Hermione acababa de tomar el transporte público cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar de forma insistente. Se le hacía complicado sacarlo de su bolso, así que decidió dejarlo simplemente sonar, pero cuando por sexta vez se hizo escuchar no tuvo otra opción que buscar aquel fastidioso aparato.

Tras una búsqueda algo desesperante, al fondo, el aparato que seguía sonando fue a parar en su mano.

_Ronald Weasley_

Rezaba en la pantalla.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —Susurró para misma mientras atendía— ¿Ronald?

— ¿Dónde estás? —Escuchó la voz azorada de su interlocutor.

—Camino a la universidad… ¿Sucede algo? —Hermione espero la respuesta pero una sarta de palabrotas salió de la boca de Ron hacia el trafico mismo.

—Sí, sucede todo, te necesito ahora —Ron hablaba de forma imperativa, olvidándose de su horario de trabajo.

—Ron aunque quisiera no podría, hay un tráfico horrible, y mi universidad queda al otro lado de la ciudad con respecto al plató, ¿no puedo ayudar en la tarde? Tengo clases a las que asistir. —Hermione escuchó una sonora maldición desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Hermione te necesito ahora, iré a tu universidad si es necesario. —Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y miro su reloj, tendría al menos veinte minutos para verlo antes de clases.

—Está bien, pero solo unos minutos, luego iré a mis clases.

—Bien, bien, como sea, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

La comunicación se cortó antes de que Hermione pudiese decir nada más.

Luna caminaba con la sonrisa más plena que se le podría haber visto en años, aun con el vestido de la noche anterior y con Rolf Scamander a su lado sosteniendo un vaso de café.

—Por eso no la recordaba, ahora se de quien hablas… —Dijo chasqueando los dedos cuando Luna le mostró la foto de Hermione en su celular— Ella es la chica que mi jefe lleva a todos lados.

— ¿No sabias sus nombre? —Preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo sabía, pero no la había asimilado como la asistente de Ron, no lo sé. —Después de haber hablado con Luna toda la noche, Rolf recordaba casi como algo pasajero su pequeño _impasse_ con el pelirrojo por Hermione en la fiesta.

—Al menos ahora sabes… —Se hizo un silencio incomodo, que Rolf pensaba se debía a la falta de temas de conversación, pero cuando intentó decir algo, Luna habló al mismo tiempo, y él haciendo gala de caballerosidad le dio la palabra— Lo siento… —Dijo la chica por la anterior interrupción, a lo que él volvió a negar restándole importancia— Tengo curiosidad, ya me has dicho que estudias para ser médico, y que eres amigo de Draco Malfoy, de hecho conozco a tu familia… Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a ser actor de películas para adultos? —Luna bajó la cara con vergüenza por su intromisión.

—Tenía cosas que pagar, como muchos, y un amigo me presentó a Ron, y ahí estaba esa oportunidad que daba tanto dinero, y que al menos para un hombre es fácil. —Torció el gesto comprendiendo que esa no había sido una descripción realmente acertada de lo que hacía— Con el tiempo asumes lo que haces como un arte, y si, me ayuda a seguir pagando mi independencia, y no te mentiré diciendo que todo fue fácil, muchas veces me sentí como si me estuviera vendiendo, pero cuando veía el resultado final, me gustaba, y terminó siendo para mí, como la medicina, la diferencia es que puedo mostrarle a mis padres el diploma de médico, pero no el pene de oro que gané por actor revelación del año —Rolf quiso restarle dramatismo a lo que había dicho anteriormente con la historia del premio, y lo logró, ambos rieron sonoramente, siendo objeto de la mirada de algunos transeúntes.

—Debo ver ese pene de oro. —Inmediatamente después de haber dicho aquello, Luna se llevó las manos a la cara— ¡Lo siento! No quería decir eso.

Rolf tenía las cejas alzadas y una gran sonrisa de incredulidad, pero comprendía perfectamente a que se refería la chica.

—No te preocupes, te lo mostrare, el de… Oro —Rió imponiendo el chiste, y la chica agradecío que el chico no fuese un cretino completo.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la universidad, Ronald la esperaba caminando de un lado a otro a un costado de la puerta principal.

— ¡Hasta que al fin llegas! —Dijo con las manos en alto.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo la chica tomándolo por el brazo y apartándolo de la vista de la gente.

—Anoche me metí en problemas, me acosté con una loca… —La mirada de Ron era completamente martirizada, pero no evitaba que Hermione lo mirase como si estuviese demente.

— ¿Cómo se supone que yo podría solucionar tu "problema"? — Hermione utilizó las comillas, al tiempo que colocaba cara de indiferencia.

En el fondo, sintió cierta molestia, por un lado, un día le decía que quería tener sexo con ella a como diese lugar, y unas horas después escapaba a acostarse con otra mujer; por un instante sentido ganas de dejarlo allí, con su problema y sin solución.

—Tu eres mi asistente, te quedaras con mi teléfono celular, ese lo dejare para trabajo, y hoy mismo comprare otro, que sólo lo tendrás tú y mis más cercanos, si Lavender llama dile que estoy ocupado, o que no estoy, lo que sea, yo hablare con Mike para que no deje pasar a nadie.

—Así como lo hiciste conmigo aquella vez hace un par de semanas. —Afirmó la chica generando que Ron intentase responder, no obstante, no lo dejo— Yo tengo una sola pregunta señor Weasley, ¿si ésta chica intenta meterse en su cama, cómo haremos Mike y yo para detenerla?, debo contratar a alguien que le cuide el sueño también.

Hermione hablaba con cierto peso de reproche e ironía en su voz, le fastidiaba que Ron intentara librarse de esa pobre chica usándola a ella, o al menos así pensaba de Lavender.

—Hermione eso es distinto, además, ella es la razón por la cual tu eres mi asistente ahora, y lo que pasó anoche fue un completo error, estaba bastante feliz por una noticia, y tomé de mas, ella simplemente se metió en mis pantalones. —Ron estaba ofuscado— ¿A ti jamás se te ha ido la mano con unos tragos?, bueno, a mi si señorita perfecta.

Hermione enarco una ceja y extendió su mano hacia Ron para que le entregara su teléfono. Ronald sonrió y la miró como si fuese la mejor del mundo y le entrego el aparato.

— ¿Si llama alguien distinto a esa chica que le digo? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Dile que eres mi asistente, guarda el recado y me lo das en la tarde en la oficina, o en su defecto le das el número de la oficina. Lavender ya sabe ese, pero le diré a Seamus que esté al pendiente de el por si ella llama.

—Un equipo Swat de protección. —Susurro Hermione, haciendo que Ronald colocara ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, suéltalo Hermione, di lo que sea que quieras decir. —Ron puso las manos en su cintura mirándola fijamente.

—Bien, es solo que tú vas, te acuestas con ésta pobre chica, y luego huyes de ella, y me usas para esconderte como un cobarde… ¿Al menos te cuidaste?, no quiero ser la mujer que separó a un niño de su padre sabes. —Dijo con dramatismo.

Ron exhalo una sonrisa, y luego la miro.

—En primera sí, estoy huyendo, y si quieres decirme cobarde, bien, cuando debas tratar con ella me comprenderás, puedo apostar a que ya tiene nuestro futuro planeado. —Ron alzó un segundo dedo frente a ella— Dos, tú no sabes lo que me ha hecho, y anoche realmente me quise resistir, pero estaba muy ebrio, y sé que eso no lo justifica, no soy hombre de hacer eso, pero paso, y tres —Ron terminó su conteo acercándose a Hermione con un último dedo alzado— Eres tonta, sin importar que tan enajenado esté, siempre uso protección, no soy un irresponsable, además, la única mujer con la que no quiero usar preservativo, la tengo frente a mí. —Aquello ultimo lo dijo con todo el peso de su mirada sobre Hermine y casi susurrándoselo directamente en los labios.

Hermione sintió el aliento del pelirrojo tan cerca que casi pierde la compostura, y estaba segura que de no estar en una vía publica, se le hubiese hecho casi imposible, pero luego recordó la pequeña aventura de su jefe y retrocedió de un salto.

—Te habías tardado, me voy a clases. —El pelirrojo sonrió al verla marchar a grandes zancadas, y luego de que desapareciera puertas adentro, dio media vuelta y montó en su auto.

Hermione iba completamente ofuscada y acalorada, Ronald jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, casi siente perder los estribos, y lo que más la preocupaba era el hecho de que ni siquiera pensó en Cormac, el pasaba como un pensamiento aislado.

En su camino al aula de clases entró al sanitario de mujeres donde se mojó la cara, repitiéndose una y otra vez una mentira a modo de mantra.

—_No lo querías besar, no lo querías besar, no lo querías besar, Hermione. _

Cormac se encontraba tomando un café y viendo las noticias matutinas desde la cocina de Hermione cuando su teléfono vibró mostrando la fotografía de Bellatrix en la pantalla.

—Hola Bella… —Dijo al atender.

— _¿Le gusto el regalo a la sosa? _—Cormac movió la cabeza de un lado a otro enarcando una ceja por el celoso apodo que Bella le había puesto a Hermione.

—Más que eso, le encantaron, lo que realmente siento es que no los disfrute a plenitud, piensa que son fantasía. —Bellatrix rio estruendosamente del otro lado, generando que el rubio apartara el teléfono de su oreja.

—_Idiota, pero en fin, recuerda ir hoy a su trabajo y ser el novio perfecto, o la volverás a perder. _

—Despreocúpate, pensaba hacerlo, ese tal jefe quiere algo con ella y no se lo pienso permitir.

—_Yo que tú, se la regalaría, pero en fin, es tú vida._

—Sí, es mi vida. —Dijo secamente el rubio— ¿Qué pasó con Snape? —Ese era un tema que realmente si le preocupaba.

—_No sé dónde está, después de la última vez no he vuelto a tener noticias suyas, al parecer está fuera de la ciudad y Dumbledore no me ha querido decir nada, dudo que lo haga. _

—Malditasea, como sea, me avisas si sucede algo, adiós Bellatrix.

—_Adiós precioso._ —Cormac puso los ojos en blanco y trancó la llamada.

Sobre la tarde, Ron se encontraba dirigiendo una de las últimas escenas de la película que Rolf y Astoria estaban llevando a cabo, se encontraba muy concentrado con Hermione a su lado, haciendo señas y colocándose detrás de las cámaras que necesitaba más cerca o más lejos, de hecho le había pedido al mismo Rolf jugara un poco con ellas.

Hermione se encontraba realmente atenta a lo que sucedía, todo era más técnico de lo que ella había pensado, incluso al parar la escena, maquillaje y utilería se ponían manos a la obra, Ron actuaba como si estuviese curando el cáncer y de vez en cuando no podía evitar reír por ese hecho; pero nada quedaba del coqueto Ronald de los días anteriores, no prestaba atención a nada más que no fuese lo que pasaba delante de él.

Era la primera vez desde que trabajaba con Ronald, que realmente veía el proceso de creación, y en eso estaba cuando su teléfono vibró y se alejó del área donde los chicos grababan.

— ¿Qué sucede Cormac? —Dijo al ver la imagen de su novio en la pantalla.

—He venido a buscarte, ¿puedes decirle al guardia que me deje pasar? —Hermione vio la hora de su, y con mucha confusión respondió.

—Está bien, pásamelo por favor. —Del otro lado Cormac extendió el móvil a Mike.

— ¿Señorita Granger? —Preguntó el chico.

—Sí, Mike por favor déjalo pasar, es mi novio. —Explicó la chica.

—Bien, señorita Granger. —La comunicación se cortó y Hermione se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

La castaña caminó a paso apresurado hasta donde Ron terminaba de felicitar a Rolf y Astoria, por el trabajo que habían hecho, y tomándolo por el brazo lo halo hacia ella.

—Lo siento chicos, ya se los devuelvo. —Ambos la miraron y sonrieron, colocándose las batas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el pelirrojo ante la insistencia de la castaña.

—Cormac acaba de pasar la vigilancia. —Dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿El petardo de tu novio? —Ron solo quiso asegurarse, pero ya tenía la mandíbula completamente tensa.

—Si… —Contestó simplemente— Ha venido a buscarme.

—Pues tendrá que esperar, hoy te necesito hasta tarde. —Era falso, pero la retendría solo por dañarle el día a rubio.

— ¿Por qué? Preguntó la chica sin entender muy bien el asunto.

—Hermione, aún hay contratos en la mesa que tienes que almacenar, y por si eso fuera poco yo mismo debo quedarme a ver como quedaron las escenas de hoy para la posproducción. —Explicó enumerando con sus dedos.

—Tú jamás haces eso… —Afirmó la chica con las manos en la cintura.

Antes de que Ron pudiese replicar Cormac Mclaggen se acercaba acompañado por Dean Thomas, que le había mostrado el camino. Frente a los ojos de Ron el rubio tomó a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un beso bastante profundo ante la energúmena mirada del pelirrojo, que solo se volteó y caminó hacia donde Rolf y Astoria que miraban con los ojos abiertos.

—Pensé que seriamos los únicos haciendo pornografía el día de hoy. —Dijo Astoria.

Ron movió su mano de manera brusca, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

—Vale —Dijo la chica— Pero a mí también me van visitar hoy.

—Otro cretino… —Aseveró Ron sin cortarse.

—No, es Draco Malfoy, el… Amigo de Rolf. —Rolf la miró socarronamente ganándose un manotazo en la nuca.

—Bien, ya veré como sacarme a éste idiota.

— ¿El tipo sabe que intentas quitarle a su novia? —Preguntó Rolf ante la perpleja mirada de Astoria.

—Espera… —Astoria se acercó aún más a los dos hombres y susurro— ¿Intentas meterte con la chica? —Con un disimulado gesto la señalo.

—No, el simplemente quiere una relación de tipo sexual con ella, sin engañar a nadie. —Rolf había ironizado las palabras de Ron, generando que Astoria enarcara las cejas.

—Paren los dos, si, es verdad que quiero acostarme con ella, pero ese petardo es un cretino, anoche mismo lo vi bastante cariñoso con la cumpleañera.

La cara de ambos interlocutores fue de total sorpresa.

—Para, ese tipo está con la tía de Draco. —Rolf había dicho el nombre del menor Malfoy en un susurro, y como si lo hubiesen invocado, el chico apareció por el mismo pasillo que Rolf había transitado un par de minutos antes.

Esa aparición generó dos cosas, la primera, Cormac que se encontraba con Hermione cerca de la puerta de la oficina de Ron, se puso pálido, y no le quitó la mirada de encima desde que entró en el plató, hasta que llego a donde se encontraban los tres actores reunidos. La segunda, Ron que se encontraba en el otro costado miró instantáneamente a Cormac que no se percató de nada, y de esa manera confirmó lo que había visto la noche anterior.

Draco saludó primero a Astoria, y luego a Rolf, por ultimo le dio la mano a un sonriente Ron.

Si alguien hubiese podido ver una analogía del momento, sería la de un depredador mirando a su presa en círculos, porque para Ron, Cormac era una presa.

—Hablando del rey de Roma. —Dijo Rolf.

— ¿Hablaban de mí?, Espero que bien, aunque con ésta chica nunca se sabe. —Draco miró aAstoria y le regalo un guiño.

—Sí, es que Ron nos estaba contando algo interesante de tu tía. —Ron no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, pero con un movimiento de su mano le dio a entender que no había problemas.

— ¿Qué sucede con Bellatrix? —Draco jamás le había tenido mucho respeto con su familia, así que no le daba demasiada importancia, pero si le interesaba cualquier cosa con la que pudiese mantener a sus padres a raya, sobre todo a Lucius.

—Después de lo que me has contado, seguro te puede interesar. —Dijo Astoria —Dile Ron.

—Creo que el tipo que está allá con mi asistente, disimula al voltear. —Draco volteo para hacerle una caricia a Astoria en la mejilla, y con su vista periférica identifico al rubio junto a la chica que Ron decía, luego asintió—Bien, creo que está saliendo con tu tía a escondidas, y él es el novio de mi asistente.

Draco enarco una ceja y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ya decía yo que Bella no podía haber vivido tantos años con Rodolphus sin al menos una aventura, gracias por el dato.

Ron asintió, sabiendo que al menos el rubio tendría un par de ideas para perjudicarle el rato a Cormac.

—Bien, voy a fastidiarle el momento a ese imbécil, con permiso. —Ron se inclinó un poco y dejo a los tres mientras caminaba en la dirección de Hermione.

La castaña quien había mirado solo un par de veces la reunión que se llevaba cabo entre Ron y los otros tres, se alejó un paso de Cormac cuando el pelirrojo se acercó bastante más imponente de lo normal, la castaña lo sentía como si estuviese marcando sus dominios y por un momento tuvo ganas de reír.

—Bien, lamento interrumpir, pero la idea es que tengas esos documentos preparados mientras yo reviso en posproducción el trabajo de Astoria y Rolf. —Ron hablaba solo mirando a Hermione, mientras ignoraba a Cormac de forma olímpica.

—Está bien. —Hermione fue seca a la hora de dirigirse a él, pues sabia su juego y no pensaba entrar en él.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar en la oficina de Ron para trabajar, y Cormac la siguió, el pelirrojo avanzó un paso colocándose en la puerta, impidiendo que el rubio pasara.

—Disculpe, entiendo que usted es una visita de la señorita Granger, pero en ésta oficina solo entra personal autorizado, siento incomodarlo. —Ronald que había cruzado sus brazos sobre el pecho se veía grande e imponente, y definitivamente dejándole saber que estaba en su espacio, ante un Cormac que no se quedaba atrás, igual de alto, el rubio levanto la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y mirando al otro de manera rabiosa y amenazante dejando claro que no se dejaría intimidar.

Hermione volteo en el momento justo en que la tensión se podía ver en el aire, de hecho por un segundo pensó que ambos se enzarzarían en una pelea. Cormac tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la rabia y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, mientras Ron, aun en su pose, como una estatua lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y con un aviso claro en la mirada.

Astoria, Rolf y Draco, miraban la escena tensos, los dos hombres preparados para intervenir si se requería. Sin embargo el silencio que se prolongó por unos segundos, las miradas y las mandíbulas en tensión cesaron cuando Cormac asintió lentamente.

—Bien, solo esperare aquí afuera. —Ronald asintió y volteó a mirar a Hermione, que no solo estaba tensa, sino encolerizada por la actitud del pelirrojo, que a sus ojos era injusta, pero prefirió callar.

Ronald salió caminando a grande zancadas hacia el área de posproducción, donde no pensaba revisar nada, sino quitarse la rabia que le hervía en la sangre.

Hermione se encontraba almacenando los documentos que el pelirrojo le había pedido, mientras aun le picaban las manos por al menos dejarle una buena bofetada a Ron.

—Sera idiota. —Susurraba para ella misma, mientras colocaba los documentos de mala gana en el archivador.

Cuando ella pensaba que lo peor del día había pasado, un golpe seco y la voz de Cormac se alzó en el aire.

— ¡Perra! —Hermione espantada reacciono por la misma adrenalina, y casi saltando, abrió la puerta de golpe viendo a Cormac con la mano en su mejilla y a una Astoria totalmente descolocada, y como si de un deja vu se tratara, la mirada de Ron y la de él se encontraron, pero está vez Draco Malfoy reacciono primero y se fue contra Cormac seguido de Ron, para terminar con un Rolf que acababa de aparecer y estupefacto intentaba que ambos hombres soltaran al rubio.

Hermione que apenas había reaccionado corrió hacia ellos, interponiéndose entre Ron y Cormac cuando éste se preparaba para volver a golpear al rubio, mientras Rolf hacía lo propio con Draco.

— ¡Calmate Ronald! —Le gritaba Hermione a Ron ante la mirada de varias personas de la producción que comenzaban a llegar para ayudar.

—Y una mierda, éste hijo de puta se llevó el premio de la lotería hoy. —Apartando a Hermione sin lastimarla, se fue de nuevo contra Cormac, pero Seamus y Dean lo tomaron.

Mientras los dos hombres tomaban a Ron por los brazos y lo obligaba a sentar en el suelo, Hermione se colocó delante de él.

— ¡Calmate de una vez! ¿Quieres ir preso? —Ron la miró durante un segundo, y luego se deshizo de los brazos de Dean y Seamus.

—Por librar a éste mundo de ratas como esas me voy al infierno, y tú —Dijo señalando a Hermione— Si quieres seguirle creyendo a éste maldito, y haciendo que lo respete bien, puedes seguir haciéndolo, pero al menos hoy de aquí no sales con ese tipo.

Hermione lo miró atónita, por la orden que le había dado Ron, y una vez más se dio cuenta de que no se había preocupado por Cormac a sabiendas de que podía estar mal herido.

—Es mi novio Ron, no puedes darme esa orden. — Le aseguró a un Ron que ya se había parado he iba hacia Astoria, seguido por Hermione.

— ¡Saquen a esa basura de aquí! —Grito a Dean y Seamus señalando a Cormac que estaba medio inconsciente en el piso. —Ni se te ocurra moverte. —Ron sujetó a Hermione por la cintura ante el constante forcejeo de la chica.

— ¡Suéltame de una vez!

— ¿Ni siquiera te molestas en saber que le hizo a Astoria?, ¿Por qué no le preguntas? , ¿Crees que éste chico que recién acaba de ver a ese hijo de puta lo golpeo porque si? —Ron señaló a Draco que estaba siendo calmado por Rolf y Astoria.

Hermione cayó en cuenta de que realmente no sabía que había desatado aquel pandemónium, y decidió calmarse y acercarse a la chica.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Hermione sintió vergüenza, porque sea lo sea que hubiese hecho Cormac, debió ser terrible para que la chica y los dos hombres lo agredieran, además ella misma había escuchado la voz de Cormac insultándola.

Astoria miró a Hermione aun alterada.

—Lo siento, pero ese tipo, tu novio, me ofendió, y cuando le he dado la bofetada, volvió a insultarme.

Hermione la miró aun con la confusión en la mirada, y Astoria fue más clara.

—Quiso pagarme por sexo. —Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó aire, con Ron aun a su lado sosteniéndole el brazo para que no fuera detrás de Cormac.

—Yo… Lo siento… No sé qué decir, que vergüenza… —Hermione no sabía cómo disculparse con la chica—Cormac jamás había hecho una cosa de esas, no sé qué le ha pasado. —Ron, a su lado sonrió irónicamente.

—Serás tonta. —Hermione lo miró con el señor fruncido.

—Ese tipo te engaña. —Dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza soltándose del brazo de Ronald.

—El hecho de que haya hecho esto, y no lo disculpo, realmente no me opondría a que Astoria lo denunciara, no quiere decir que debas aprovecharte para sacar ventaja de esto.

—No me estoy aprovechando, te digo la verdad, te engaña con la tía de Draco. —El chico que estaba totalmente ofuscado junto a Astoria, miró fijamente a Hermione por primera vez.

—Si él tiene razón, me voy a encargar de joderle la vida hasta que pida clemencia. —Draco había señalado a Ron, y luego mirado de vuelta a Hermione— Y en el proceso sabrás si lo que te dice es verdad o mentira, pero a juzgar con lo que acaba de hacer, yo que tú no me seguiría tapando los ojos.

Hermione lo miró por un instante y asintió, de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que Draco pensara hacer para demostrar que lo que Ron decía era cierto.

—Deberíamos irnos, debemos curarte la mano Draco. —Rolf que había estado casi como un espectador, tomo a Astoria por la cintura y a Draco por los Hombros y los obligo a caminar.

—Astoria… —Llamo Hermione.

— ¿Si? —La chica volteo y la miró sin rencor alguno.

—Si quieres levantar cargos en su contra, te proporcionare sus datos, y seré testigo de lo que pude ver, realmente no sé cómo disculparme contigo. —Hermione bajó la mirada.

—Tú de lo único que tienes la culpa, es de no creerle a Ron, despreocúpate Hermione, y gracias por tu apoyo. Hermione asintió y los vio caminar, luego volteo a ver Ronald que aún tenía la rabia marcada en las facciones, y fue en ese instante, cuando bajó su mirada que se percató de la mano sangrante del pelirrojo.

—Señor… —Se escuchó la voz de Seamus a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué? —Ron parecía un autómata.

—Hemos puesto al tipo ese en un taxi y lo han llevado a un hospital, pero su auto sigue aquí, ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Ronald iba a sugerir quemarlo y enviárselo en pedazos, pero comprendió, que Hermione también se estaba llevando una buena cantidad de malos momentos ese día, así que simplemente volteó a mirarla y le dejo la decisión a ella.

—Hagan lo que quieran con su auto me da igual. —Si Hermione no se había ido tras Cormac, no era por la orden del pelirrojo, la razón real venia del hecho de saber que Cormac no solo era un abusivo al haberle faltado el respecto a Astoria, sino a ella misma, intentando pagar por sexo a una compañera de trabajo, era bajo, y cruel—Mi relación con ese tipo se terminó hoy.

A pesar de todo, guardaba la esperanza de que lo que le había dicho Ron fuese una total mentira.

Seamus asintió y salió del plató.

—Vamos a mi casa, te curare la mano…—Dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

—No. —Respondió él—No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de esto. —Las palabras de Ron también habían sido un golpe dirigidas al comentario que hizo la chica en el momento en que le dijo que Bellatrix y Cormac salían.

—Vendrás a mi casa y se acabó, si te dejo aprovecharte o no de la situación es cosa mío Ronald. —Ron la miró fastidiando y asintió.

Hermione caminó hacia la oficina de donde sacó sus cosas y las de Ron para luego encontrarse con él en el pasillo, para partir hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando ambos se encontraban dentro del auto, Ron apretó el volante aun con rabia.

—Será mejor que sólo te deje en tu casa Hermione, de verdad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo rabia, porque quiero ir a mi casa, tomarme un whisky y acostarme a descansar, no quiero ver a tu casero, ni a tu amiga, tampoco las fotografías tuyas con ese hijo de puta.

—Entonces iremos a tu casa, te curare la mano, luego te tomaras tu whisky y dormirás, yo tomaré un taxi de vuelta. —Hermione no pensaba recibir un no por respuesta.

—Y tú pretendes que te deje ir a quien sabe dios qué hora, si vas allá, dormirás en mi casa, y me da igual lo que digas.

—Bien será así, no pienso dejar que tu mano se enferme, por culpa de Cormac. —Ron dio un golpe seco al volante al escuchar su nombre y encendió el motor.

—Como quieras.

Hermione no dijo nada más, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, y después de lo que había hecho Cormac, no pensaba seguir guardándole un respeto, que él no le daba a ella.

**Hola todo el mundo, he vuelto, como siempre no en las fechas que dije, pero no hice promesas, y además estoy aun en rango jeje. **

**Como habrán visto, Cormac ha recibido su merecido, y aún le falta, Hermione necesita terminar de ver la clase de desgraciado que es. **

**Les cuento que de aquí en tres o cuatro capítulos, la relación de Hermione y Ron va a terminar de caer donde debe, la cosa es, que quizás no caiga tan bien, ya veremos cuando lean.**

**Ahora bien, quiero comentarles a todos aquellos que leyeron Reborn y les gustó, en mi blog, en el panel izquierdo, hay una encuesta, los invito a votar a ustedes y a todos aquellos, que quieran, trata del futuro de esa historia, al menos en parte.**

**Siguiendo con los anuncios, les cuento que comencé a pasar ésta historia a original en wattpad y Fiction press, la pagina hermana de Fanfiction, les pido su apoyo, por favor, sobre todo en wattpad; en el mismo panel que les había comentado antes, se encuentran los links, así como el twitter y la página de Facebook, también en mi perfil de aquí están todos, podrán escribirme y saber todo lo que quieran, podrán preguntar cuando actualizo y dejar cualquier tipo de comentario, sobre todo el twitter. Por todos esos medios estaré comunicándome con ustedes, y resolviendo sus inquietudes sobre las historias, y sobre todo por allí avisare que he subido nuevo capítulo en el blog. Les pido su apoyo.**

**Les dejo por allá también en la etiqueta que dice portada, la nueva portada de ésta historia, espero les guste.**

**Bueno chicas y chicos, nos leemos pronto, creo que ésta semana. Un gran saludo.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**Respuestas a los review**

**Miuri**

**Hola, publico en fanfiction, dos días después de publicar en mi blog. Los capítulos son muy sencillos de encontrar, en general, cuando habrás la página será lo primero que veas, dirá el nombre del fic el número del capítulo y su nombre, no deberías perderte.**

**Un saludo grande y espero seguir leyéndote.**

**R. Malina Westerna**

**Hola, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si actualizare en fanfiction, pero primero lo hare en mi blog, dos días después actualizare, por fanfiction. Net, wattpad y fiction press, en esas dos últimas las historias irán en formato original.**

**Por otro lado, no fue Hermione el que lo tira por la escalera, en éste caso Ron, Draco y Astoria se dieron el lujo, y por dios que yo misma lo disfrute, pero eso sólo fue el principio para ese petardo, como lo llama Ron.**

**Tienes razón, Ron no tiene madre, es un descarado en toda su figura, pero es un buen hombre, esperemos que Hermione lo sepa ver.**

**Espero que te esté gustando la historia, un saludo y espero seguirte leyendo.**

**Mely Weasley**

**Hola, gracias por seguir aquí, y por tus comentarios.**

**Tenías razón, a Cormac no solo le queda poco, sino que ya empezó a pagar lo que ha hecho, ya verás cómo termina de irle, por otro lado, la relación de Ron y Hermione comienza a formarse y la castaña se ha hartado de seguirle el juego al otro. Vamos a ver cuánto más dura antes de dejar la testarudez con Ron.**

**Por otro lado Ron es quien es, pero no un mujeriego, si lo hace es porque realmente le gusta Hermione, pero no está enamorado, ya verás más adelante.**

**Un saludo y espero seguirte leyendo.**

**Hermione Weasley Watson**

**Hola, que genial que te encante, bueno por aquí estoy dejando un nuevo capítulo, espero te guste como el anterior, y sigas por aquí.**

**Un saludo, y gracias por tu comentario.**

**sabeloque**

**Hola, pues ya ve,no solo se ha meneado la historia, sino también a Cormac lo han meneado, y pronto se vienen las cosas que pides, espero seguirte leyendo, un saludo y gracias por tu comentario.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus review son lo máximo, y espero seguirlas leyendo como ya les dije, espero su apoyo como les dije al final del capítulo nuevo. Un gran saludo.**


	11. Quizás si

**Quizás si…**

Bellatrix habia llegado a la sala de emergencias con una peluca rubia y más maquillaje del recomendable en una mujer.

—Busco a Cormac Mclaggen. —Dijo de forma prepotente en el mostrador.

La enfermera buscó en la computadora por un segundo y luego la volteo a ver.

—El señor Mclaggen se encuentra en el área de emergencia, y no puede pasar allí a menos que el medico lo pida, por ahora, le recomiendo esperar.

Bellatrix sintió unas fuertes ganas de gritarle y pasar sin autorización, pero sabía que un escándalo seria completamente contraproducente. Sin dirigir ninguna palabra sólo camino hacia las sillas de metal que se encontraban en un costado de la blanca sala.

Una mujer había llamado a Bellatrix unas horas antes, para avisarle que era el número de emergencia en la lista de contactos de Cormac y que había entrado bastante golpeado en la sala de emergencias. Bella esperaba que hubiese sido un asalto, realmente no importaba, al menos no para ella, aunque si se sorprendió gratamente cuando se descubrió como el ser al que Cormac llamaría si estuviese en problemas.

Era ridícula, al menos para las personas con una buena intuición, la manera en que Cormac lograba engatusar a las mujeres a su alrededor. Si bien era cierto que Bellatrix no estaba ni de lejos enamorada de él, por otro lado ella le daba todo, solo por el minúsculo hecho de que con el tiempo lo había entendido como un joven con necesidades que ella misma había tenido treinta años atrás, lujos y sexo principalmente. En el caso de Hermione, era un engaño por ceguera propia, y por la misma capacidad del tiempo para crear insensibilidad a los malos momentos, convirtiéndolos en rutina.

Para cuando el medico salió llamando a la acompañante de Cormac Mclaggen, Bellatrix ya había revisado casi una docena de veces su teléfono celular solo para estar al tanto de las redes sociales y sus acciones en la bolsa.

—¿Bella Tonks? —Dijo el médico en mitad de la sala.

Bellatrix odiaba haber usado el odioso apellido de su prima pobre, pero era eso, o exponerse.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el médico.

—Soy yo. —El medico la miró de arriba abajo examinando el raro atuendo y maquillaje pero no le dio mayor importancia.

—Bien… Señora Tonks, el paciente ha entrado con fuertes golpes aunque nada de qué preocuparse, hemos colocado anti inflamatorios, y curado heridas superficiales, así que el estará bien. Preocupa el hecho de que a pesar de haber preguntado por sus agresores, solo dijo que quería verla, necesitamos notificarle a la policía. —Bellatrix frunció el ceño.

—Permítame verlo. —El medico asintió y la guio por el pasillo.

El viaje hasta el apartamento de Ronald había transcurrido en silencio, uno que se paseaba por la vergüenza de Hermione y al mismo tiempo por la rapidez de su mente intentando entender lo que había sucedido aquel día con Cormac. Ron por su parte miró durante todo el camino hacia el frente, como si la chica no estuviese a su lado, por un lado se regodeaba en la pequeña golpiza que le había propinado al rubio, y por otro la rabia de lo que le había hecho a Astoria y a la misma Hermione lo consumían.

Ron estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron en el mismo silencio que antes, subieron al ascensor que los dirigiría al apartamento del pelirrojo, y simplemente esperaron el pitido que le informaba que ya estaban en el piso.

—Bienvenida. —Dijo Ron tras abrir la puerta y permitir que la chica pasara.

Hermione se internó en aquel lugar que le pareció algo frio e impersonal, nada que ver con la horriblemente decorada oficina del chico; aquel lugar era amplio, la sala tenía dos sillones negros de cuero y un chace long del mismo tono y material que los muebles, el piso iba de una baldosa gris y las paredes de un blanco impoluto. En frente un gran par de puertas en vidrio que llegaban a una terraza amplia, a la izquierda luego del pasillo de entrada estaba una cocina más bien pequeña pero que se ampliaba al conectarse con la sala, y un poco más allá, la escalera de madera que daba a un segundo piso.

—Éste lugar es hermoso… —Dijo la castaña un poco embobada.

—Gracias, lo decoro mi hermana. —El pelirrojo la guio hacia uno de los sillones y con una seña seca le pidió que se sentara— ¿Quieres algo de tomar o lo que sea?

Hermione lo miro, y casi sonrió por el ceño muy marcado sobre sus cejas.

—No, sólo dime donde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios. —Ron no contestó, sólo asintió y caminó con paso natural, pero firme, hacías las escaleras donde subió a lo que parecía el segundo piso.

Hermione vio subir al pelirrojo y luego rodo de nuevo la mirada por la estancia.

—Es grande… —Dijo para sí misma sin percatarse de que Ron había comenzado a bajar las escaleras.

—Sí, lo es. —Contesto Ron sin pisca de humor desde las escaleras.

—Eso fue rápido. —La castaña había visto al pelirrojo subir las escaleras solo un segundo antes.

—El sanitario está al lado de la escalera. —Ron señalo hacia arriba y luego termino de bajar con la pequeña caja de metal en la mano.

Hermione tomo el botiquín en las manos y Ron se sentó frente a ella, viéndola totalmente concentrada en la tarea de sacar los implementos que necesitaba, primero las gasas, y luego el alcohol, en ese punto Ronald sabía que le dolería. El pelirrojo compuso una mueca de desdén hacia el bote mientras lo levantaba.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo la chica volteando a mirarlo.

—Esa mierda me va a doler.

—Tengo que limpiarte así te duela, se podría infectar, y no te imagino agarrando de forma sexy a ninguna chica en tus películas con la mano cicatrizada. —Hubiese podido decir cualquier otra cosa, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de verlo ser él, y no ese frio hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, sin embargo sabía que eso desataría al Ron de siempre.

—¿Has visto alguna de mis películas? —Preguntó intentando hacer la conjetura en su cabeza.

—No propiamente, después de verte la primera vez…

—Y salir huyendo… —Interrumpió el pelirrojo, causando una sonrisa por parte de Hermione.

—Sí, y Salir huyendo, bueno, luego de eso tuve una conversación con Luna sobre tu mundo, sobre la pornografía, yo no sabía quién eras, de hecho apenas recordaba tu nombre, pero cuando se lo dije a Luna, ella simplemente se sorprendió y dijo… —Hermione compuso una muy mala imitación de Luna con sus gestos y luego hablo_—"…El príncipe del porno inglés, o el goleador del porno inglés…"_— Hermione finalizo la cita rodando los ojos—Luego de eso colocó un video tuyo en la computadora y me hizo mirarlo, por un momento no te reconocí.

Ronald tenía la expresión más inexplicable del mundo, su pecho estaba a un segundo de explotar, ella jamás había sido tan abierta con él, siempre trabajo y huir de sus inocentes acosos, pero aquello, aquello lo había dejado un millón de circuitos eléctricos mal conectados en el cuerpo. Era más que electricidad, y llevársela a la cama, era rabia, necesidad casi dolorosa… Ternura.

Como pudo, Ron desarticulo su mejor cara de idiota y logró intervenir.

—Así que nunca habías visto pornografía… —No fue una pregunta, afirmó como un pensamiento obvio.

Hermione pasó su mano por su cara en un gesto nervioso, para después tomar algodón y empaparlo en alcohol, tomó la mano del pelirrojo y lo pasó de manera suave, pero aun así no pudo evitar el quejido de dolor por parte del hombre. Hubiese querido no lastimarlo, pero en parte agradecía los segundos que aquello le daba para pensar una respuesta que la alejara de aquella conversación que podía traerle unos cuantos problemas.

Eso dolió. —Dijo Ronald más sereno mientras la chica pasaba la mota de algodón.

Lo siento, no quise lastimarte. —Respondió autómata la castaña.

Si, lo sé, pero tenías que hacerlo porque, y citó, _no te imagino agarrando de forma sexy a ninguna chica en tus películas con la mano cicatrizada, _lo que nos lleva de nuevo a ti. —Hermione lo miró mortificada deseando haberse mordido la lengua, cuando el hombre era solo silencio.

Afirmaste que jamás había visto pornografía, creo que tú mismo te respondiste. —La respuesta evasiva de Hermione lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos por un minúsculo segundo, donde la miro con mucha intensidad, entendiendo que la verdad era, que ella tenía otra respuesta. — No sabía si era morbo o qué, pero tener el conocimiento de un lado no tan puro de ella lo excitaba y lo hacía estar dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra por enterarse de las andanzas menos decorosas de la chica.

Hermione al sentirse presionada por la mirada del hombre al que le sostenía la mano, soltó el aire con desesperación, y se inclinó hacia atrás haciendo que el cambiara ligeramente su postura al tener su mano sostenida aun. La castaña miró hacia su lado derecho concentrándose en la noche y los edificios que se encontraban afuera, y los pensamientos de una actividad tranquila como estudiar o ver televisión que era lo que estuviese haciendo sino tuviese la mano de Ron entre las suyas; se sentía como si estuviese en un escenario frente a mucha gente, estaba totalmente tensionada y alerta.

Es sólo una respuesta Hermione. —La castaña volteo a verlo con la misma intensidad que él lo había hecho antes, pero altiva y con cierta rabia producto de la impotencia.

Se supone que es algo íntimo Ronald. —Ron sintiendo de nuevo aquella presión en todo el pecho, como un animal que ha olido la sangre y sabe que su presa está cerca, sonrió.

Tú te convertiste en mi intimidad desde que te vi por primera vez. —Hermione sostuvo la mirada y como un segundo antes, soltó el aire de golpe.

No deberías decir eso. —A esas altura Hermione pensaba que había dirigido mal la conversación, en un principio, debió dejarlo con la rabia, que en definitiva se le pasaría, y debió contestar aquella jodida pregunta silenciosa en los ojos de Ron, quizás habrían bromeado tensamente, pero ahora sentía como aquel hombre la tomaba mentalmente, era como si la desnudara.

Ronald sentía aquella tensión sexual en el aire que lo aplastaba, sentía la necesidad de tomarla y llevársela a la cama, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, así que apelando a su lado más lógico se levantó de golpe sacando las manos de entre las suyas dejándola sorprendida.

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa. —Hermione lo miro con la cabeza un poco inclinada sin entender el cambio.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no me dejarías ir ésta noche. —Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie.

—Si no te dejo ir ésta noche, ¿vendrías conmigo a la cama, solo sexo, te dejarías llevar una noche sin que nadie se entere, solos tu y yo en mi habitación o aquí mismo haciendo lo que tú quieras, y como lo quieras?

Hermione lo miró perpleja, sosteniéndose del respaldo de la silla, sintiendo las palabras del pelirrojo estrellándose contra ella, y la necesidad inminente de aceptar.

Hermione lo miró y dio un paso adelante, sin saber que era lo que iba a hacer, pero antes de que pudiese realmente decidir, su teléfono sonó estruendosamente.

Hermione y Ron fueron sacados de aquella burbuja de tensión, cuando la chica metio su mano en su bolso y alzo el teléfono.

_Cormac Mclaggen_

Hermione miró perpleja la pantalla, no entendía como era que la estaba llamando después de lo de aquella tarde, pero no pudo discernir, la mano de Ron le arrebató el aparato y contesto sin hablar.

—Hermione, amor, perdóname, esa zorra me provocó, yo, yo fui un estúpido al ceder… Hermione—Cormac asumió que el silencio se debía a la rabia de la chica, que por cierto se encontraba frente a Ron escuchando lo que decía el rubio—Hermione, iré a tu casa amor, solucionaremos esto, te lo juro, te amo, perdóname. —El pelirrojo trancó la llamada y dejo el teléfono de la chica en el mueble lentamente, y luego camino con cara de asesino al mesón de la cocina donde se encontraban sus llaves, para después encaminarse a la puerta.

Hermione que seguía paralizada, comprendió lo que el pelirrojo pretendía y salió corriendo hacia la puerta donde se interpuso con ambos brazos extendidos.

—Hermione, apártate o tendré que hacerlo yo. —La chica lo encaró moviendo la cabeza, mientras él se pasaba la mano por la frente repetidas veces.

—No vas a ir a golpear a Cormac de nuevo, no saldrás de aquí. —Ron casi ríe, por lo ridículamente minúscula que se veía, así que tomándola cargada la aparto de la puerta y abrió.

— ¡NO! —Gritó la chica corriendo de nuevo, pero siendo apartada una y otra vez.

— ¿Por qué? Dime, ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto si sabes que cuando habla o se mueve te miente? —Lo ojos de Ron de nuevo llameaban de furia, estaba harto de Cormac.

—No lo defiendo a él, sino a ti, si lo vuelves a golpear podrías dejarlo mal herido y podrías meterte en una buena cantidad de problemas, el no merece tu libertad. —Ron pareció pensarlo por un segundo, pero una vez más aparto a Hermione con una mano y piso el botón del ascensor.

Hermione desesperada, y sabiendo que no podría con él, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sin antes asentir para sí misma con resignación sabiendo que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho antes para pararle los pies se escurriría por el ducto.

Una vez más se colocó frente a él pero antes de que el pudiese apártala lo jalo hacia ella amarrando sus brazos en su cuello, y mordiéndole el labio inferior, abriendo su boca bruscamente para que su lengua prácticamente lo violara.

Ron que se había quedado paralizado, reacciono atándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Entremos a tu apartamento… Ahora. —Dijo la chica jadeante, mientras con sus manos sacaba la camisa que se encontraba atrapada en el pantalón del hombre.

Tocándolo por todo el torso sin darle tiempo a pensar, lo empujo cada vez más hacia la puerta aún abierta del apartamento.

Ron no lo quiso pensar, se dejó llevar hasta el interior del apartamento por la chica.

A pesar de tomar aquello como la salida más fácil para evitar que Ronald buscase y matase a Cormac, era perfectamente consciente de que estaba rompiendo con la terrible tensión sexual que se había disparado entre ambos, mientras lo besaba no podía evitar recordar el video que alguna vez le había mostrado Luna

— ¿ Por qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la recostaba en el mueble— ¿Para qué no mate a ese hijo de p…? — Ron no pudo terminar la frase, Hermione lo besaba y lo ataba a su cuerpo firmemente.

—Deja de hablar sí. —Pidió la chica intentando concentrarse en el asunto.

—No, para de una vez. —Hermione lo miro perpleja.

—No se suponía que era así como lo querías, sexo, sin más, tu y yo solos, aquí, o donde yo quisiera; no querías la respuesta de si había visto pornografía alguna otra vez, ¿por qué quieres parar ahora?

Ron la miró aun sobre ella, de forma intensa y cuidándose de no ceder.

—Sí, quiero todo eso, lo que no quiero es que lo hagas para que no mate a tu novio, quiero eso, pero para que lo disfrutemos ambos, y no para salir del dilema de la nueva golpiza que le voy dar a tu novio. —Ron se levantó, deshaciendo delicadamente el abrazo con el que ella lo tenía amarrado. —No quieres que vaya, está bien, pero no debes hacerte esto.

Hermione lo miró por un segundo, y luego avergonzada hacia otro lado, en parte lo que decía Ron era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, besarlo la había electrificado, por supuesto no era amor, lo hubiese sentido, pero esa necesidad que tenía por él y su cuerpo la avasallaba, aun así solo bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Será mejor que llame un taxi. —Dijo y Ron volteo a mirarla mientras colocaba de nuevo su camisa en su sitio.

—No, no voy a dejar que te vayas en un taxi, y no pienso llevarte, porque si veo a ese maldito lo termino de matar, así que será mejor que te quedes, y no te preocupes, tengo una habitación extra. —Hermione no quería complicar más las cosas aquella noche, así que una vez más asintió.

Luego de aquello, Ron simplemente le dio a entender que podía usar todo en la casa a sus anchas, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Hermione estaba casi petrificada de la vergüenza, por un momento asumió que sería él, el que no pararía, pero ahí estaba, rechazada y en mitad de la sala del hombre que la había rechazado, y con justa razón.

Pensó seriamente en salir discretamente del apartamento y volver a su casa, donde seguramente se refugiaría en casa de Luna por si Cormac intentaba algún conato de perdón, pero luego pensó que aquello pondría furioso a Ron y que por el simple hecho de fastidiarla podría pegarle de nuevo a Cormac. Así pues, en aquellas divagaciones la encontró Ronald dos horas después y prácticamente en la misma posición que la había dejado.

— ¿Por qué estas aun ahí? —Dijo como si estuviese loca.

—Lo siento, solo pensaba, además, no sabía exactamente a donde ir.

—Solo debías subir y preguntarme. —Dijo el hombre como lo más obvio del mundo.

Ron ya estaba cambiado, llevaba un pantalón ligero de deporte y una camiseta que se había puesto solo porque ella estaba ahí.

Hermione lo miró un segundo, y luego desvió la vista una vez más al gran ventanal.

Odiaba aquello, claro que quería estar con él, por supuesto que le gustaba, estaría loca sino, y el pequeño arranque de un par de horas atrás le había empeorado la tarea de fingir que no. Todo su jodido cuerpo la llamaba, incluso aquella imagen impactante la primera vez que Luna se lo mostró en una de sus películas se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sensata, sí, pero tendrían que ponerle capa y una "S" en el pecho si podía negársele.

—A la mierda con Cormac. — Se dijo así misma.

A todas esas, Ron seguía a su lado con una ceja arqueada.

—Hace un rato me dijiste que yo me había convertido en tu intimidad cuando me conociste, ¿A qué te referías? —Preguntó la castaña sin vergüenza y secamente.

Ron compuso cara de no entender, pero a pesar de todo simplemente contesto.

—No lo sé, cuando te vi por primera vez, juro que me hiciste tener una erección, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es eso en un actor de mi gremio? —Hermione sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza—Es verdad, tú, y tú siempre correcto modo de hacer las cosas, tus sonrojos me llevaron a preguntarme si eras virgen —Hermione alzo ambas cejas. —Lo sé, no me culpes, luego supe del imbécil de tu novio, y debo admitir que me excitaste más, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como tú, que parece tan seria y lógica, pueda, ya sabes… divertirse con el sexo?, no lo tomes a mal, sé que como cualquier ser humano puedes, pero imaginarte, me lleva a otro planeta.

—Así que me haz imaginado teniendo sexo… —Afirmó la chica.

—Mentirte sería inútil, así que si, tu haz sido parte de mis más bajas fantasías últimamente.

—Haz… —La chica no término y simplemente hizo un par de señas inentendibles pero el comprendió.

—Más veces de las que eres consciente. —Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara para tapar el sonrojo la risa nerviosa.

Ron sonreía a su lado.

—No me puedes culpar. —Hermione solo levanto una mano a modo de entendimiento y luego se levantó con la firme idea de sacar, al menos por aquella noche a Cormac de su cabeza como problema.

—Bueno, podrías llevarme a mi habitación. —Ron asintió y miró hacia arriba mientras señalaba el techo.

Ambos se encaminaron por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Hermione descubrió que allí solo había un pasillo corto muy iluminado con cuatro puertas, las paredes forradas de madera y el piso alfombrado.

—Aquí es la de invitados. —Ron señaló la puerta una vez que habían caminado hasta el fondo del pasillo.

La chica entró mirando a su alrededor una habitación amplia de colores muy fríos, una cama matrimonial en el medio y un par de mesitas de noches.

Ron permanecía en la puerta de brazos cruzados esperando a que ella observase.

—Esa puerta es el baño, y aquella el armario, mañana puedes tomar ropa de ahí. —La chica alzo una ceja—Mi hermana duerme de vez en cuando aquí con Harry, mi cuñado, fue quien te entrevistó. —Hermione compuso cara de entendida y asintió.

—Bien, me voy a dormir. —Dijo el hombre volteándose hacia la puerta.

Hermione tomó aire y se volteó.

—Espera… —Dijo en voz alta y clara.

—Si…—Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Nunca te respondí. —Ron sonrió de medio lado con los brazos de nuevo cruzados y mirando al piso.

—No tienes por qué, tú lo dijiste, es tu intimidad.

—No, jamás vi, quizás por curiosidad en el colegio, pero nada que me gustara, pero, debo admitir que me he vuelto una verdadera fanática de tu manera de tener sexo en las películas, a veces… —A Ronald se había secado la boca, y su brazos ya no estaban cruzados.

—A veces… —La instó a continuar.

La castaña que no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo ese tiempo se irguió un poco más antes de hablar.

—A veces me pregunto cómo se sentiría, porque a decir verdad no logro imaginar nada semejante, jamás lo he hecho así… —Sus mejillas ardían hasta la saciedad y los ojos de Ronald la mantenían atada.

Hermione se acercó despacio.

—Mis relaciones sexuales son… Normales. —Explicó a medio camino.

Ron ladeo un poco la cabeza sin entender aquel razonamiento más allá de las sensaciones obvias que había en su cuerpo.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con normales? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Hermione miró al piso sin saber cómo contestar.

En alguna parte de su cerebro estaba el hecho de que no sabía exactamente como llevar aquello, si, quería terminar con aquella tensión y necesidad, pero jamás había tenido que seducir a ningún hombre, no tenía idea de cómo alterar a un Ronald Weasley que tenía una carrera completa en aquello, era como intentar graduarse de medico estando en el colegio, o al menos así lo sentía.

—Ya sabes, una persona arriba y la otra abajo— Sus mejillas se habían despegado de su cara, lo podía sentir, tenía que ser así— Lo básico.

Ronald no pudo evitarlo y coloco sus manos en la cara riendo mientras se volteaba hacia la pared y pegaba su cuerpo a ella sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Hermione se sentía completamente ofendida, ella intentaba ser sexy, y parecía una niña, y por encima de todo Ron no ayudaba en nada.

—Bien, sé que no soy una actriz pornográfica experta pero no merezco tu burla, será mejor que vaya a dormir ya. —Dijo la castaña ofuscada.

Ronald quien aún se recuperaba volteó completamente rojo levantando una mano en el aire.

—Espera… Lo siento—Dijo aun con un par de risas—No me burlo de ti, sino de los idiotas que te han hecho eso, está bien. —Hermione alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos fastidiada. —Hermione, sólo dime, ¿Cuántos amantes haz tenido? —Está vez su cara era seria, comprendía que aquello podía ser completamente humillante.

—No te lo diré, no quiero más burlas sobre mi vida sexual. —Ron miró hacia el techo con las manos en la cintura comprendiendo que la había cagado irremediablemente, así que se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que Hermione diera un paso atrás y el uno más hacia adelante para dejarla con el espacio justo.

—No me burlare de ti, lo prometo. —Hermione aun cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia un lado sin creerse lo idiota que estaba siendo respondió.

—Uno… —Dijo completamente avergonzada.

—Cormac. —Afirmo Ron entre diente sin necesidad de entender ninguna otra cosa.

En la mente de Ronald se apilaban un par de cosas, la primera, quería acostarse con la chica que tenía en frente más que nada en el mundo, no por amor, pero si por el simple hecho de que la deseaba hasta morir. La segunda, tenía suficientes motivos para hacerlo y más sabiendo lo que Hermione acaba de decirle a duras penas, y nadie podría reclamarle. Tres, el mayor problema es que ahora sabía que ella no podía ser una conquista cualquiera, que no era una cosa de una noche, incluso aunque ella lo quisiera; se acostarían, lo disfrutarían, e inmediatamente después ella se sentiría mal por engañar al maldito de su novio y él no quería aquello, pero su hombría lo dominaba incluso más allá de lo razonable, pero era lo suficientemente diestro en aquellos temas como para joder a aquel imbécil y quedarse con ella sin tanto remordimiento, solo debía solucionar el tema de la cantidad de noches que tendría con ella.

—¿Puedes esperarme aquí por un momento? —Preguntó alterado dejando a Hermione confundida por el rápido cambio de ambiente.

El pelirrojo no esperó aprobación, simplemente salió corriendo a su habitación donde tomo un jean, una camisa, y un par de zapatos, los cuales se puso en tiempo record y volvió a salir corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione sin comprender nada.

— ¿Qué haces? —Dijo confundida.

—Tengo un problema. —Ron la miró implacablemente—Me quiero acostar contigo —Hermione alzo una ceja dando a entender que aquello no era nada nuevo—…Pero eso ya lo sabes, pero si te meto a mi cama ahora, mañana te sentirás fatal porque no haz terminado con ese desgraciado, y creo que eso es lo que vas a hacer, ¿o me equivoco? —Hermione tomo aire, no había tomado la decisión realmente, solo lo había pensado, pero si era sincera con ella misma, aquello debía acabar, no podía ser, él la engañaba, y realmente comenzaba a creer en las palabras de Ron, además, si estuviese enamorada y feliz no pensaría en Ron de forma tan poco decorosa, eso era obvio. — ¿Me equivoco? —Volvió a repetir el hombre viendo su duda.

La chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dándole la razón con la cabeza un poco baja.

—Bien, iremos a tu casa, esa rata dijo que estaría ahí, hablaras con él y lo cortaras, si intenta algo lo matare a golpes, pero mientras se comporte me mantendré en mi sitio, si luego de eso quieres o no estar conmigo en una cama lo dejaré a tu libre decisión, pero al menos si decides que sí, será con toda la libertad de disfrutarlo tanto como yo. —Por un momento Hermione se sintió abrumada, pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Prométeme que no lo golpearas y que te mantendrás calmado. —Dijo mirándole seriamente.

—Haré todo lo que éste a mi alcance, a menos que intente algo estúpido contigo, en ese momento mandaré todo a la mierda. —Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Ambos salieron del apartamento en silencio, y el camino a la casa de la chica fue igual, sin embargo los pensamientos de ambos estaban bastante acelerados.

Ron intentaba entender como haría con aquella chica, no quería ilusionarla, eso estaba claro, ella no era una chica para un par de noches, pero tampoco pensaba comprometerse en nada serio, ya se conocía y sabía que nada de eso le iba a él, además, su trabajo le exigía una mujer que comprendiera que era trabajo, y no estaba seguro de si Hermione comprendería eso.

La castaña por su lado, pensaba en los beneficio de estar con Ron, pero era consciente de que podría enamorarse en algún punto, aun así tomaría el riesgo, odiaba el hecho de reprimirse de la forma en que lo hacía por culpa de alguien que no la valoraba.

Al llegar al edificio de la chica, Cormac no parecía estar en ningún lado, ni en la calle ni en el edificio.

—Pasemos a mi apartamento, y lo esperamos ahí, pero si llega… —Ron la miró atento—Ve a la habitación, no quiero que sepa que estas aquí, podría pensar cosas que no son.

— ¿Y no es así acaso? —Preguntó el pelirrojo deteniéndose en las escaleras del edificio.

La chica no estaba segura de su respuesta, así que simplemente se quedó callada y continuo su camino luego de una breve mirada. Ron por su lado sonrió de medio lado cuando la chica no lo veía.

Al llegar al piso, Hermione distinguio la figura de Luna apoyada en la puerta y a Cormac teniendo una discusión acalorada con ella y a un Rolf entre ambos protegiendo a la rubia.

— ¡Dile que hable conmigo, que salga! —Gritaba un amoratado Cormac.

Hermione insto a Ronald a quedarse, pero debió saber que aquello no serviría de nada cuando el pelirrojo avanzo junto a ella, y en el camino un par de puertas se abrían para saber qué demonios pasaba en el pasillo.

—Ya te dije que… —Luna vio a Hermione y al pelirrojo avanzar hacia ellos entre disculpas de la castaña hacia las personas que se habían asomado—Mira, ahí viene.

Cuando Hermione estuvo a dos pasos de él, la cara encolerizada del rubio no se hizo esperar al verla con Ron y en definitiva no midió sus palabras, ni su mano al alzarse en su contra.

—¡Serás zorra! —Gritó con su mano en alto con la intensión de darle una bofetada, pero tres manos lo detuvieron, Luna quien por instinto reacciono para que no le pegase a Hermione, Rolf quien se lanzó contra él y Ron que no solo había intentado para su mano, sino que en el camino había propinado un par de golpes más.

— ¡PAREN! —Gritó Hermione en desesperación por la escena, mientras Rolf estaba tendido en el piso, y la muchedumbre de vecinos se había puesto tras ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —Preguntó el que faltaba en la reunión.

Filch se acercaba a paso lento y enojado, pero antes de llegar hasta donde se encontraba el centro del problema fue uno de los vecinos que había salido, el que le contesto.

—Ese tipo tiene veinte minutos gritando a la chica rubia, y ha intentado pegarle a la otra chica después de insultarla, llamaré a la policía. —Era un chico joven notablemente indignado.

Filch, que había fruncido el ceño, se acercó definitivamente al problema donde Hermione sostenía a Ron y Cormac era amenazado por un Rolf con el puño en alto.

—No me importa lo que haya pasado, no quiero estos problemas en mi residencia, se me largan todos los que no tengan un techo donde quedarse bajo éste lugar. —Lógicamente el aludido era Cormac que miraba con furia toda la situación.

Luna quien miraba todo, corrió hacia el apartamento del chico que había hablado y tocó su puerta.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó el muchacho al salir.

—Hola… eh… Soy tu vecina de ahí. —Dijo señalando la puerta de su apartamento, a lo que el chico la miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—Bien, el punto es, ¿crees que podrías no llamar a la policía?, ya todo aquí se ha calmado y tenemos a ese energúmeno controlado, además, si vienen podrían intentar llevarnos a todos.

El chico que aun tenia cara de pocos amigos, solo asintió.

—Está bien, pero realmente necesito silencio, intento estudiar para un examen. —La chica sonrió y alzó su pulgar.

—Seguro que sí, gracias. —Luna volvió hacia la puerta de su casa rápidamente e instaba a los que aún quedaban fuera a entrar a sus casas.

—Créanme, ese fue el espectáculo de la noche, lo que sigue será muy aburrido. —Algunos tenían caras serias y otros sonreían antes de entrar y dejar el pasillo despejado con las seis personas que importaban.

—Bien, no quiero más problemas aquí, Granger, Lovegood… —Filch dio media vuelta y salió con el mismo paso lento y enfurruñado de antes.

Hermione quien aún estaba delante de Ron, dio un paso adelante señalando con furia a Cormac.

—Entremos a mi casa ahora… —Susurro entre dientes, y con la cara más diabólica que se le podía haber ocurrido.

—Bien. —Dijo Cormac aun con la cólera en la sangre.

Por ultimo Ron fue detrás de ellos sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Tu no vienes maldito imbécil— Dijo el Rubio empujando a un Ron que no se aguantaba por volverlo a golpear.

Hermione quien ya había entrado se devolvió furia.

—Te quedas aquí afuera Weasley. —Ron alzó una ceja y se le acercó.

—Estás loca si crees que te dejaré sola con éste miserable luego de lo que acabo de ver. —Ronald se cruzó de brazos y la miró muy serio— No intervendré, pero no te pienso dejar sola.

Hermione lo miró con cólera, pero luego de una grave tensión entre ambos, disputándose aquella batalla, fue Hermione quien suspiro sabiendo que no ganaría.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Gritó Cormac, pero la mano de Hermione se estampo en su cara dejándolo mudo.

—Tú no tienes derecho a exigir nada, eres un desgraciado, ahora, pasa o lárgate. —Cormac sabía que la chica lo tenía por donde quería, así que con rabia entró al apartamento, al menos con un metro de distancia del pelirrojo, quien una vez dentro se puso en el área más alejada de la cocina para intentar darles privacidad.

—No me puedes reclamar nada si te acuestas con ese hijo de puta. —Dijo el rubio acusatoriamente señalando a Ron.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, entre él y yo no ha pasado nada… —Pero Hermione recordó las anteriores horas y rectifico— Hasta hace unas horas.

—Es decir que admites que te acuestas con él, que me engañas. —Hermione lo miró exasperada y se acercó desafiante.

—No intentes cambiar las cosas… Tú cometiste una enorme falta de respeto en mi contra hoy y aun pretendes que sea tu novia, creo que nuestra ruptura fue tacita en el momento en que le pediste sexo a cambio de dinero a mi compañera de trabajo. —Todo aquello lo decía apuntando su pecho con furia.

— ¿Piensas creerles? —Preguntó fingiendo indignación.

— ¿Y a quien debo hacerle caso, a ti, al tipo que me insulto e intento pegarme hace unos momentos, el mismo que dice amarme y que además me engaña con su profesora? —Hermione recalcó las últimas palabras, no necesitó que Ron le demostrara nada, Cormac se había puesto blanco sin poder fingir pues la chica lo había tomado en total sorpresa.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Soltó el rubio rápidamente, pero no era una causa salvable la suya.

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se alejó con las manos en la cintura intentado contenerse, no podía creer que aquel tipo fuera el mismo hombre que ella conoció.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—No sé de qué… —Hermione no lo dejo terminar.

— ¡¿Desde cuando maldita sea Cormac?! — Gritó fuera de sí.

Cormac incluso viéndola en ese estado simplemente negó con la cabeza y colocó los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—No sé de qué me hablas, estás loca. —Aquella había sido la gota de derramaría el vaso.

Hermione caminó hacia la habitación de ambos ante la mirada atenta de Ron y el paso firme del rubio que iba detrás de ella.

Ronald quien observaba todo en un discreto segundo plano tenia completamente vigilados los movimientos de Cormac.

— ¿Qué haces Hermione? —Dijo al intentar tocarla, pero como si hubiese recibido electricidad, la castaña le quitó la mano de su hombro, y comenzó a lazarle la ropa y las cosas que iba encontrando en la habitación que habían compartido en tantas ocasiones.

—Te largas, esto se terminó, ¡te largas Cormac! —El chico apenas tenía tiempo de reaccionar, pero viéndose en aquella posición simplemente alzó las manos.

—Está bien, me voy, para una vez. —La chica interrumpió su ataque.

—Recoge tus cosas y vete. —Dijo como una autómata antes de pasar por su lado y

dirigirse a la cocina donde Ron intentó acercarse.

—No, necesito un momento. —El pelirrojo se alejó y volvió a su posición mientras la veía en completa crisis.

Ron no sabía exactamente el sentimiento que la martirizaba, pero la chica caminaba de un lado a otro apretando los puños y de vez en cuando tomaba el mesón de la cocina y apretaba con rabia como si pudiese despegarlo de allí.

Cormac Mclaggen salió de la habitación con la maleta y no miró atrás, ahí Hermione supo que el realmente no la quería, ni siquiera lo había intentado, simplemente se fue, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volteó para verla.

—Bella tenía razón, eres una frígida. —Hermione no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar a eso, pero salió disparada hacia la puerta con la intención de golpearlo pero Ron la detuvo levantándola y alejándola de la sala justo cuando el rubio pasaba por el lado de Luna y Rolf que no se habían apartado en todo el rato que había durado.

— ¡Es un hijo de puta! —Grito la chica aun luchando con los brazos de Ron quien la mantenía firmemente sujeta.

Luna quiso entrar pero Ron le hizo señas para que lo dejara a él con aquella situación y luego de un momento de duda, la chica asintió y volteo para encontrarse con un Rolf preocupado.

—Espero que confíes en Ronald. —Le dijo la chica a Rolf cuando cerró la puerta del apartamento de la castaña.

—Tranquila, el sabrá como llevar las cosas, es un experto en mujeres, como yo. —El chico sonrió de medio lado y Luna asintió aun preocupada.

La rubia era perfectamente consciente de la alegría inmensa que le daba ver a su amiga libre de aquel tipo, pero aun así le dolía verla tan mal.

En el apartamento las cosas no iban perfectamente bien, Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que luchar no serviría de nada, se quedó llorando en el pecho del pelirrojo quien solo prestaba su hombro para que se desahogara, y así fue por al menos media hora. Cuando Hermione dejo de llorar y simplemente quedo apoyada en su pecho los brazos de Ron la estrecharon más.

—Esto no está bien Ron— Dijo la chica por fin.

Ron no respondió nada y solo miro al vacío mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

La chica lo sintió y a pesar de su propia necesidad se separó de él y se apoyó en el mesón ante la atenta mirada de él que no dejaba de pensar en qué demonios se había metido.

—No tienes que hacer esto, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, te puedo asegurar que no habrá sexo esta noche. —Hermione hablaba con la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo con rabia hacia todo lo que le rodeaba.

No pudieron dolerle más aquellas palabras, si bien era cierto que había hecho todo para meterse en la cama de la castaña, no era menos cierto que había hecho también todo lo demás con toda la sinceridad del mundo, no podía soportar que el desgraciado de Cormac le hiciera tanto daño y hacer de espectador. La miró a los ojos apoyado en el mesón y con los brazos cruzados, su mirada era seria y sincera.

—Lo sé, mira Hermione, sé que he hecho de todo para engatusarte, y seguramente lo seguiré haciendo porque esta noche me dio todos los resultados que esperaba, pero, sé que ahora te sientes mal, no soy un desalmado, supongo que tarde o temprano pasará algo entre nosotros, pero mientras eso pasa, también te considero una compañera de trabajo y en este punto una amiga, no quieres tener sexo hoy, bien, pero no me pidas que te deje después de que le pedí a Luna que no entrara porque súper Ronald Weasley se encargaría de la situación, además, ese sofá se ve muy cómodo…—Ronald termino su discurso señalando el sofá con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hermione por su parte asintió con los ojos aun rojos y una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Seguramente aquella noche no sucedería nada más, pero como había dicho Ronald, más tarde que temprano, sucedería lo inevitable, la tensión era terrible entre ellos, y después de todos los sucesos de aquel día, era bastante obvio que las cosas eran ineludibles.

—_O me aparto de él definitivamente, o me dejo llevar de una vez por todas… —_ Pensó viéndolo caminar hacia el sillón que supuestamente seria su cama aquella noche, aunque también estaba segura de que aquello no seria así…

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….**

**Santo Jesús, he estado ausente por más de un año, sé que quizás ninguna de ustedes quede por allí, y por eso debo pedir enormes disculpas, pero como sabrán, me fue imposible porque el año pasado fue la preparación de mi tesis, y todo era una locura, pasaba días solo durmiendo dos horas, y en lo últimos dos meses previos, dormía un día si, y dos no, fue una total locura, así que, como comprenderán, cuando tenía un rato libre solo quería descansar de todo, además de que simplemente no lograba escribir nada. Ese fue el siguiente tema, créanlo o no, el capítulo estuvo todo este tiempo a un 98% terminado, pero el final y lo que sigue en la historia me estaba volviendo loca, no tenía idea, escribía y volvía a borrar, y este fue el resultado gracias a un proyectil que cayó en mi cabeza como inspiración. **

**En fin, quiero pedirles disculpas de nuevo, enormes, si queda alguna, gracias por pasar por aquí. **

**Sobre el capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta Hermione ha salido de su pequeña burbuja llamada Cormac, a partir de ahora, las cosas cambiaran y esta historia se encaminara de forma apropiada a donde debe ir. Ron ha estado a punto de conseguir su objetivo, Hermione de ceder…**

**Para el siguiente capítulo, trabajare algunos cabos sueltos de este como… Bellatrix, que paso con ella, Ron y Hermione, puede que Harry y Ginny por fin, que me lo han pedido hasta la saciedad, entre otras cosas.**

**Bueno, los leo pronto, un saludo!**

**PD: el flash de inspiración me vino escuchando la canción You can love me By The bóxer rebellion, si quieren pasen por youtube.**


End file.
